El zorro y el mapache
by Kaya16
Summary: Kaoru y Megumi; dos mujeres diferentes, enemistadas pero más parecidas de lo que creen, se encuentran con un interés en común: Kenshin, el vagabundo. Sin embargo, lo que menos pensaban era que ese interés mutara rotundamente, envolviéndolas a ambas en una crítica situación sentimental. KaoruxMegumi.
1. El dilema del zorro

¡Bueenas! Aparezco por acá solo para molestar con lo que es mi "especialidad": un crack fic. Sí, hoy les traigo un _Megumi x Kaoru _para romperles la cabeza. Estoy viendo la increíble serie de Rurouni Kenshin de nuevo y no pude evitar que estos dos personajes me hicieran explotar el cerebro con sus idas y vueltas. Siempre pensé que esa "enemistad" que tenían podía convertirse en algo más (al menos en mi cabeza), y ahora que estoy viendo la serie otra vez ese pensamiento tomó más fuerza que cuando la vi hace años atrás. En resumen: ¡soy incapaz de no shippearlas! Tenía que satisfacer ese deseo al menos escribiendo un fanfiction sobre ellas. Algunos de los diálogos son prestados de la serie e intercalados con el manga, más allá de la ficción. Soy consciente de que no a todos les va a gustar esta pareja, ¡pero qué mierda! Tenía que hacerlo, sino mi alma nunca va a poder descansar en paz (?

Va a ser un two-shot narrado al principio por Megumi, contando su lado de la historia. El fic contiene yuri, claramente.

Solo me queda decir que: **estos magníficos personajes no me pertenecen. Como siempre, reverencia a sus respectivos autores. **

Ahora sí, a los que se animen, ¡a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**El zorro y el mapache**

**El dilema del zorro**

_**¿Tú qué puedes saber de ser una mujer? Solo eres una mocosa.**_

Aún recuerdo muy nítida mi imagen diciéndole aquello. Con el mentón en alto, orgullosa y una voz que sobrepasaba la soberbia.

Delineé una arrogante sonrisa mientras esperaba a que la chiquilla que acababa de conocer se achicara intimidada por mí, acción que no estaba ocurriendo. Al contrario.

Al final fui yo la que terminé algo intimidada.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Kaoru se remangó la manga, dispuesta a golpearme— ¡Repítelo en mi cara!

Pestañeé, impactada por su ruda actitud, y reforcé el agarre en el brazo de Kenshin, que la miraba con un terror que me pareció incoherente viniendo de un gran espadachín y mi reciente protector.

—Vaya… Estoy sorprendida. Qué muchacha tan violenta. —dije, consiguiendo que sus azules ojos brillaran con más furia.

Furia que me hizo sonreír. En medio del infierno que vivía día tras día, había encontrado un entretenido juguete que quizás me ayudaría a sobrepasar los duros momentos que estaba atravesando.

—¡¿Quién es ella, Kenshin?!

Juguete que no se contuvo de empezar a golpear a Ken sin razón alguna, excepto la de haber sido supuestamente engañada.

—¿Estás bien, Ken-san? —le pregunté con una falsa inocencia incorporándolo del suelo, donde Kaoru lo dejó luego de darle varios golpes con su Shinai.

—¡Un minutito! —Me señaló ella— ¿Qué te une a Kenshin? ¡Identifícate! —cuestionó con la misma molesta e irritada voz. Yo la miré con tranquilidad desde lo bajo y sonreí.

—Ken-san es alguien muy importante que va a protegerme, ¿y qué relación tiene contigo?

—¿Qué relación...?

—No puedes ser su amante. Una niña sudorosa como tú no puede ser lo que mi querido Ken busca en una mujer. —Reí, burlándome de ella.

Su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate. Nunca había visto a alguien que expresara tanto lo que sentía con un solo gesto. En conclusión, esa chica era completamente transparente. Una presa fácil para mis malvadas bromas.

—¡D-Discúlpame por sudar! ¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! —exclamó con Yahiko agarrándola por detrás para que no se me tirara encima— ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

No tenía nada de malo sudar, solo quería molestarla. ¿Por qué? Porque era fácil hacerlo.

Desde que nuestros ojos se cruzaron supe que no nos llevaríamos bien, tuve ese infaltable instinto que nunca falla. Ya saben, ese sexto sentido que toda mujer tiene. Bueno, excepto Kaoru, que para mí de mujer no tenía nada. ¿Cómo podría ser una mujer con ese comportamiento tan infantil?, ¿con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y con ese carácter tan violento y poco delicado? Kenshin no se merecía eso, pensaba, él necesitaba a una mujer fina, astuta y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. Una mujer madura y no una chiquilla.

Yo le convenía más. Yo era la adecuada.

_Sí…, eso pensaba._

Lucharía por él aunque solo fuera un capricho, porque eso era, un capricho. Desde el principio me aferré a Kenshin con la idea de ser protegida. Sumando puntos, resultó muy bien parecido, por ende, un candidato adecuado. Sin embargo, poco tardé en convertir ese capricho en respeto, y ese respeto en cariño. Él me ayudó, hizo mucho por alguien como yo que no merecía ser salvada. Quería a Kenshin con todo mi corazón, al igual que a sus amigos, los cuales también se ganaron un lugarcito en él. Luego de un tiempo se convirtieron en mi familia, esa que perdí hace años. Ellos y Kenshin me rescataron, me salvaron de la depresión y me enseñaron que uno podía redimirse viviendo y ayudando a los demás, no evitando la vida como un cobarde. Por eso… ellos resultaron muy importantes para mí, más el espadachín, que con sus sabias palabras influyó profundamente en mi pensar.

Pero… había alguien que influyó aún más que él. Alguien que con el paso del tiempo empezó a generarme un corto circuito en el cerebro debido a los sentimientos encontrados.

_A veces no sé si matarla o abrazarla, de verdad…_

Ese alguien era ella, mi rival en el amor y tal vez mi primera amiga: Kamiya Kaoru, la mocosa. Sí, no tiene sentido si volvemos al principio y analizamos bien cómo nos conocimos.

—A Ken-san le gustan las mujeres maduras, no una niñita como tú. ¿Verdad, Ken-san? —susurré en el oído del espadachín, abrazándolo por detrás. Kaoru, frente a nosotros, tapó los ojos de Yahiko al creer inadecuado el panorama y comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza fulminándome con la mirada. Mi presentación lejos estuvo de agradarle.

—¡Qué significa esto, Kenshin! —le gritó con los ojos exageradamente llorosos, para luego agarrar el cuello de su ropa y volver a golpearlo con el Shinai en la cabeza reiteradas veces. El pobre solo se dejaba abofetear diciendo una y otra vez una graciosa expresión que no comprendí: "oro"— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mírate todo enamorado! ¡Eres una verdadera vergüenza!

Le estaba haciendo un berrinche sin sentido alguno. Era yo la que lo estaba acosando, no él. Por un momento pensé que era su novia celópata, pero poco tardé en darme cuenta de que en absoluto lo era, aunque sí resultaba muy obvio que le atraía. Respecto a Kenshin, quién sabe lo que realmente sentía o siente por ella. Para él todo siempre parecía estar bien. Con ese aura de bondad e inocencia y con esa voz suave calmaba hasta las aguas más turbias, quebraba en dos el corazón del más duro de los guerreros, tal como Sanosuke u otros, y enamoraba a cualquiera que pasase por su camino. Debo admitir que me impactó el enterarme que dentro de sí mismo otra personalidad lo asechaba desde el pasado, saliendo a la luz por momentos. No podía creer que ésta fuera tan diferente a su presente. Battousai Himura: el destajador que forjó una nueva era con sus maquiavélicos asesinatos a sangre fría.

Comprendí rápido que no era quién para juzgarlo, ya que yo también tenía un pasado pecador.

Ahora que Kenshin partió a Kioto menos se me ocurre lo que siente, lo que piensa, pero algo es seguro... El porqué no se despidió de mí: Kaoru es su persona más importante, la única que recibió el regalo de su despedida. Y la muy estúpida… Ja, esta estúpida mocosa depresiva que ahora me mira con los ojos apagados y unas grandes ojeras ni lo sabe. No sabe la importancia que tiene para él, para sus amigos...

Para mí.

Ese primer berrinche que presencié no fue el único que hizo Kaoru. Se volvió una rápida costumbre provocarla para que sus nervios perdieran el rumbo y mi ego se elevara a niveles inexplicables. Terminé adicta a ello, en especial cuando los problemas con Kanryū acabaron y pude relajarme. Necesitaba mi dosis diaria para alegrarme el día, por ende, la molestaba casi sin razón alguna. Kenshin era una de las razones justificadas, la más efectiva, así que podría decirse que lo usaba un poquito para molestarla. Éramos como perro y gato; a veces nos odiábamos, pero no funcionábamos sin la otra. Adoraba ver sus explosiones e incluso escuchar esos alaridos inmersos de impotencia que emitía, y eso que yo odio el bullicio, pero en ella era divertido. Me entretenía tal como si estuviese viendo un cómico espectáculo. El solo saber que era yo la que generaba que perdiera los estribos me hacía aún más feliz. Sí, feliz. Estar a su lado me hacía feliz; sensación que asimilaría más tarde. Recargaba la energía que me faltaba, quizás porque la suya era inagotable, típico de una niña. Ser consciente de que mi presencia le afectaba tanto, aunque sea para mal, me llenaba de satisfacción y cierto consuelo. En aquel tiempo no entendía porqué sentía que tenía que ser consolada, pero pronto lo descubriría.

Yo… de alguna manera siempre estaba tratando de llamar su atención. Acción muy opuesta a mi supuesta madurez y que me tomaría mi tiempo notar.

—¿Y tu familia? —Unos días después de que llegué a su hogar Kaoru hizo esa sensible pregunta que me removió las entrañas, mientras de paso devoraba los pasteles que yo preparé con la promesa de enseñarle a hacerlos. Era la primera vez que hablábamos seriamente y sin berrinches en el medio. Bueno, al menos de nuestra parte. Yahiko se estaba peleando con las niñas por la comida, para variar.

Yo dibujé una pequeña sonrisa y bajé la mirada.

—No tengo familia. —dije con una lamentable tonada, levantando la vista. Mi cuerpo se entumeció cuando hallé en sus marítimos ojos comprensión y… una inesperada empatía. Ella también sabía lo que era la soledad.

Me incomodó tanto como me sentí expuesta. No pude seguir mirándola a los ojos. Me puse de pie con la vaga excusa de preparar más té. Esos ojos, en contraste de los míos, se mostraban absolutamente transparentes y honestos; puros, dulces. Yo había olvidado lo que era la honestidad, y hundirme en ese mar tan sincero me destruía. Era como un reflejo de lo que quería ser, de lo que carecía en mi presente. Hacía que me odiase aún más por haber sido forzada a fabricar opio y ser tan cobarde como para no suicidarme.

Me hacían tan bien como mal.

Posiblemente sus ojos fueron lo primero que me desarmó de su persona, y eso solo sería el inicio. Con el paso de los días Kaoru empezó a mostrar su verdadero ser: una valiente y fiel muchacha. Descubrí que había más que una mocosa violenta en su interior. Además de nuestro gusto por Kenshin, teníamos más en común de lo que pensé. No obstante, lo que más me agradaba de ella era justamente en lo que nos diferenciábamos. Kaoru tenía algo imprescindible que yo no: valentía, fuerza y confianza en sus amigos. A mí siempre me costó confiar en las personas por razones que creí justas y entendibles: mi pasado. Nunca le entregué mi corazón a nadie, jamás tuve esa intención tan peligrosa ni me la despertaron. Primero yo, después los demás; esa era mi visión de la vida. Cruda pero segura. Sin embargo, mis nuevos amigos y ella… En especial ella, una niña que con cada día me demostraba más su lealtad y fortaleza, transformaron completamente esa egoísta visión en una más noble. Una que coincidía mucho más con el título de Médica. Kaoru perdió a tanta gente como yo, y a pesar de eso era tan amable, tan cariñosa y cálida… Tan diferente a mi fría persona, que trataba de hacer lo imposible para parecer amorosa. Me acogió en su casa sin saber nada de mí, sin quejarse aunque yo era su competencia en el amor. ¿Alguien más haría eso? Dejar entrar a una fastidiosa mujer que lo único que hacía era interponerse entre Kenshin y ella constantemente. De verdad me preguntaba porqué me permitía estar en su hogar. Kaoru solo ayudaba a su oponente. A mí.

Yo… no merecía la ayuda de nadie, menos la de ella.

_Debería irme._

Solo podía pensar en eso en aquel tiempo en el que la culpa transitaba por mis venas. Y ese pensamiento tomó fuerza cuando los Oniwabanshū atacaron el Dōjō de Kaoru para secuestrarme. Lo que menos quería era que hubiese más involucrados e irrumpir la paz de ese humilde hogar.

A mis nuevos amigos no parecía molestarles defenderme, muy por el contrario, se esmeraban en hacerlo. Me protegían con su vida. Incluso la chillona mapache, apodo que le di en algún momento perdido, me protegía aunque no tenía que hacerlo. Ella era más débil que Kenshin, yo no le caía bien, tenía más excusas para no ayudarme que todos sus amigos, y ahí estaba… arriesgándose por mí, demostrándome la gran fuerza del estilo Kamiya Kasshin-ryū. Y yo... Yo solo trataba de huir mientras ellos luchaban.

—¿A dónde vas?

Kaoru detuvo mis pasos con esa comprometida pregunta. Me sentí emboscada y avergonzada por mi cobarde acto.

—... No hay forma de que ganen. —musité de espaldas a ella.

—Kenshin está peleando por ti —comenzó a decir sin mirarme—. Sería cruel que escaparas cuando no te está viendo.

Cerré los puños, dejando bien marcados los nudillos en los bordes por la frustración que me recorría.

—A los Oniwabanshū no les importa matar gente, ni siquiera tienen piedad con las mujeres. Tú también deberías escapar, podrían matarte. —respondí.

—¡Nadie me tiene que tener piedad! ¡Las mujeres no somos débiles, y eso te incluye! Además, siempre cuento con la ayuda de Kenshin y mis amigos. Él no es la clase de hombre que rompe sus promesas, ¡y yo tampoco soy ese tipo de mujer!

_Mujer..._

—¡Dijimos que te protegeríamos, y eso haremos!

Me volteé con una gran gota de sudor navegando por la sien y admiré, congelada, como Kaoru salía despedida directo a mis enemigos con su espada de madera en alto. Me sorprendió. Peleaba tan bien que parecía otra persona. La chiquilla que conocí se había esfumado, dando paso al nacimiento de una guerrera. Al menos... por un momento me pareció una verdadera mujer hecha y derecha a pesar de su corta edad. En ese instante era mucho más mujer que yo, que alardeaba de serlo cuando estaba a punto de escapar. Ella todavía no era consciente de lo que sus palabras y acciones me provocaron: un radical cambio. Siendo ambas mujeres no me fue difícil sentirme tocada con su discurso. El de los hombres también me afectaba, pero... mucho menos. Hay cosas que solo las mujeres entendíamos. Una conexión única que solo nos competía a nosotras. La igualdad... La búsqueda de la igualdad siempre fue nuestra meta, y yo la había olvidado por completo actuando como una cobarde y resguardándome con la excusa de ser el sexo débil.

Quedé tiesa en el lugar, observando fijamente cómo luchaba.

_Es muy fuerte... y solo es una niña._

Suspiré.

_Ya no puedo seguir metiéndolos en mis problemas. Ya no puedo escapar más, tiene razón. _

Luego de esa batalla que resultó milagrosamente victoriosa para nosotros, decidí que debía irme. No por escapar en esta ocasión, sino para salvarlos de mi ajetreada vida. Así de fuerte influyeron las palabras de Kaoru en mí. Pero no me iría esa noche. Tenía que atender a Yahiko, que resultó el más herido por la batalla. La siguiente noche me marcharía incentivada también por el discurso de Sanosuke, que perdió a un amigo por mi culpa. Pero, irónicamente, quizás si Kanryū no hubiera amenazado a mis camaradas al otro día, justo ese en el que decidí escapar, yo hubiera tomado la decisión de quedarme. Porque esa noche… Esa noche antes de irme recibí unas palabras de aliento que realmente necesitaba y no esperaba. Al menos no de ella. Tal vez por eso le di más importancia que a las palabras de Kenshin, que de cualquier ángulo sonaban misericordiosas. Cobraron más valor viniendo de mi "enemiga".

O al menos... quería creer que era por eso.

Me encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes peinando mi largo cabello mientras observaba en un espejo mis apagados ojos. Solo un pequeño brillo escapaba de ellos gracias a la vela a mi costado, que flameaba de un lado a otro por el viento que entraba por la ventana. Hacía tanto que no los veía brillar por sí solos... Ese resplandor se perdió cuando perdí a mi familia y terminé haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que me enseñaron: drogas en vez de medicina.

—Yahiko… Es mi culpa que haya salido herido, y también los demás —musité, bajando la cabeza—. Todo es mi culpa.

—¡Megumi! ¿Estás ahí?, ¿puedo pasar?

Me sobresalté al escuchar a la mocosa del otro lado de la puerta, tanto, que no pude levantarme a tiempo. No esperó mi permiso, la corrió hacia el costado con sigilo y volvió a cerrarla. La vi a través del espejo. Estaba vestida con lo mismo que llevaba en manos.

—¿Y esto? ¿No te parece una falta de educación entrar sin esperar mi respuesta? Mira si estaba desnuda...

—No sería nada nuevo lo que vería. Ambas somos mujeres, las únicas del Dōjō, por eso estoy aquí.

—Yo creo que sí sería nuevo, muy nuevo... Y me atrevo a poner en duda lo de "ambas". —Ascendí una coqueta ceja, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

Su irascible carácter había aflojado bastante desde que sin querer le confesé que no tenía familia. El mío... también aflojó un poco al enterarme que ella era igual que yo y cuando vi cómo luchaba por mi bienestar. Sin embargo, la chispa competitiva seguía intacta entre nosotras. Se podía sentir en el aire.

—Te traje una Yukata limpia para dormir. —dijo, acercándose con la ropa blanca entre sus manos. Se agachó y la dejó a mi lado sobre el tatami.

Yo giré el cuerpo y le mantuve la mirada, extrañada por su atento servicio.

—¿Y a qué se debe este cambio, mocosa? Tanta amabilidad es sospechosa viniendo de ti.

Su ceja derecha tiritó, haciéndome reír en un murmullo.

—¿Por quién me tomas?, ¿un demonio? Solo te trato como a cualquier otro ser humano, aunque la verdad pareces más un zorro con esa actitud —respondió con suficiencia—. Una mujer zorro.

Ahora fue mi ceja la que tiritó.

—Y tu pareces un mapache con esa cara de idio...

—¿Disculpa? —Arqueó ambas cejas en una amenaza— ¿Vas a insultar a la hermosa chica que abrió las puertas de su hogar a una desconocida?

_¿Hermosa?_

La escaneé de pies a cabeza, pensante.

Bien, lo era. No soy ciega, ya lo había notado. Su belleza era simple pero cautivadora, al igual que su personalidad. Esos ojos grandes y expresivos, incapaces de mentir, le daban un toque especial. A veces me perdía en sus rasgos e imaginaba qué maquillaje le vendría mejor, aunque realmente no lo necesitara. No le hacía falta porque, sí, era una niña preciosa. Pero jamás lo diría, nunca le daría esa satisfacción. Al menos no en esa época. Todavía... no sabía nada de mí misma.

—... Supongo que lo dejaré pasar porque soy una huésped en problemas. —dije.

_Y porque aceptaste mi pasado como si nada, como si no mereciera la muerte de lo pecador que era._

—Supones bien. De vez en cuando tomas decisiones sabias, Megumi.

Bufé y sonreí de soslayo. Ya ni me molestaba que no me llamara con respeto.

—No te preocupes, no es mi intención quedarme más tiempo. Mañana mismo partiré y dejaré de ser un problema.

El rostro de Kaoru se desfiguró.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Te quedarás aquí! —exclamó, agarrando mi brazo. Contemplé su aferre, boquiabierta. No pensé que fuera a retenerme con tanta pasión— ¡Todo el clan de Kanryū está detrás de ti, idiota!

—Justamente por eso voy a irme. No quiero ponerlos más en peligro. —Atajé su mano—. Este es mi problema, yo lo resolveré.

—¡Tonta, no es seguro! ¡Lo único que harás será condenarte!

Titubeé, pero no perdí de vista mi objetivo.

—Lo que no es seguro es que ustedes sigan con vida si me quedo aquí.

—¿Vas a escapar otra vez? ¡Kenshin no se ha rendido, yo tampoco! ¡Te vamos a proteger! ¡No tienes porqué volver a esa vida que no quieres tener! ¡Eso es...! ¡Eso es tan injusto que me enferma! —golpeó con los puños el piso, furiosa.

Pestañeé, sorprendida por su devoción e ideología de justicia, que cada día más la sentía como una cuchillada en el centro del pecho. Lastimaba, puntiaguda, justo en lo que me quedaba de moral.

_Esta mocosa..._

Entrecerré los párpados hipnotizada por su persona, que temblaba en el lugar de impotencia. Realmente no quería dejarme ir.

—¿No lo entiendes a pesar de que lo viste con tus propios ojos? Qué niña ilusa... Los Oniwabanshū son peligrosos. Su jefe, Aoshi, más lo es. No podrán vencerlos, morirán en el intento.

—Vencimos a dos de ellos la última vez, estoy segura de que podremos con los demás. ¡No tienes excusa para irte!, ¡así que te quedarás aquí y punto final! —exclamó, sujetando mis hombros— ¡Si te vas, iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta a las patadas! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Debo decir que me quedé estática con su actitud. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí? ¿Por qué yo… me preocupaba tanto por ella? No quería que se inmiscuyera en una batalla tan peligrosa.

Desvié los ojos a su mano, que junto a la otra me presionaban los hombros con firmeza.

_Su tacto... es muy cálido. Delicado pero lleno de vitalidad. Diferente al de Kenshin._

Bajé la mirada y acomodé un largo mechón detrás de mi oreja. Las mejillas me ardían. Un sentimiento cálido, tal como su agarre, se encerró en mi pecho al escucharla. ¿Felicidad, tal vez? Felicidad porque alguien luchara tanto por una vida tan sucia como la mía. Lo que fuera, quebró bastante mi decisión de abandonarlos.

—¿De verdad quieres que me quede? —pregunté con un dejo de inseguridad que no me caracterizaba. Kaoru emitió un asombrado sonido y soltó una risita.

—¿Qué pasa con esa pregunta? —Me dio un cariñoso apretón en el hombro—. Claro que quiero, cualquier persona que necesite ayuda es bienvenida en mi hogar.

—¿Aunque coqueteé con Ken? —Levanté la mirada y le guiñé un burlón ojo. Ella infló los cachetes, generando que quisiera morderlos. Me provocaron una ternura desmedida.

_Morderlos... Ternura..._

Abrí los ojos de par en par; el aliento me abandonó de golpe. Mi propio pensamiento me aturdió, por no decir que me dio un tremendo cachetazo que zarandeó mi cerebro, cambiando peligrosamente la trayectoria de lo que creía correcto.

—¡No voy a permitir que juegues con Kenshin, mujer zorro! —exclamó ella, ajena al caos que me irrumpía.

Tragué saliva, tratando de volver al eje. Imposible. Ese no razonable pensamiento seguía rebotando en mi mente, insistente.

Tentador.

—¿Y contigo? —pregunté en un murmullo, sujetando su mano con delicadeza.

—¿Huh?

—¿Puedo jugar contigo?

Kaoru llevó el rostro hacia atrás, sonrojada.

—¿Q... Qué estás diciendo?

Yo le mantuve la mirada profundamente, sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Su expresión no podía mostrarse más descolocada.

_¿Qué estoy esperando? Soy una idiota..._

Comencé a dibujar una triste sonrisa y solté su mano, dándome cuenta muy inconscientemente de que ese día sería el inicio de mi perdición.

—Nada. Haré lo posible para controlarme con Ken, pero no prometo mucho. —atiné a decir con la voz más firme que pude encontrar, apartando la mirada. Mi corazón latía más apresurado que de costumbre, y la única culpable era la mocosa sentada frente a mí, que generaba que mi habla se descarrilase.

Ella mutó su desconcertado gesto por uno curioso.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —Inclinó el rostro para ver mis ojos, que hacían lo imposible para escapar de los suyos—. Tienes la cara roja. —Frunció el ceño—. Veo que el solo pensar en Kenshin te emociona, mujer zorro.

_Ja, tan inocente... Ojalá fuera tan simple._

Tragué saliva otra vez, rogándome volver.

—Parece ser que se ha ganado mi completa atención. —mentí, a lo que ella suspiró y comenzó a ponerse de pie.

—Supongo que estamos en guerra, entonces. No te lo dejaré tan fácil. —dijo, dándose la vuelta. Yo apegué los hombros al cuello, avergonzada por mi desagradecido comportamiento. ¿Qué demonios me sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía decir simplemente "gracias" en vez de tonterías? Gracias por salvarme; eso era todo. Tenía que poder. Yo era la madura aquí, no ella.

Me levanté, dispuesta a demostrárselo.

—Espera, mapache. —Agarré su Yukata por detrás. Kaoru giró el rostro.

—¿Qué?

La miré unos incontables segundos en los que mi mente se desquició buscando la mejor respuesta, para terminar esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y decir:

—Gracias por todo.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente.

—Vaya… Así que tenías un lado bueno escondido.

—No te acostumbres, chiquilla, no tiende a salir mucho.

—Entonces hay que aprovecharlo. —Sonrió—. No hay nada que agradecer, Megumi, para eso estamos los amigos.

_**Para eso estamos los amigos…**_

Con esa frase supe que finalmente había conseguido mis primeros amigos, incentivo suficiente para querer quedarme si no fuera porque al día siguiente Kanryū tiraría muy abajo ese deseo al amenazarlos de muerte. La sola idea de perderlos me aterró, y bastante aterrada ya estaba por cómo reaccioné con la mocosa.

Kaoru se fue a paso lento y cerró la puerta. Apenas desapareció me tapé la cara y ahogué un grito.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué me pasó? —Asomé los ojos entre los dedos, acalorada—. No entiendo nada... Maldito mapache.

Decidí acostarme en vez de darle vueltas al asunto y perder energía innecesariamente. Seguir pensando en un pequeño desliz carecía de importancia comparado a los problemas que me rodeaban.

—Eso es, solo fue eso... un desliz. Estrés, culpa del estrés.

Mi voz no sonó muy convencida.

Me di la vuelta sobre el futón, fastidiosa, y me tapé hasta la cabeza con la sábana. No podía dormir.

—"¿Puedo jugar contigo?" —imité mi propia voz exageradamente— ¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Soy una imbécil! —Me mordí el borde del labio, nerviosa—. Justo con ella... Espero que la mocosa no haya entendido nada.

_Pero... ¿qué hay que entender?_

En efecto, Kaoru no entendió nada. Era imposible que lo hiciese si yo misma no me entendía en esa época en la cual juraba estar enamorada de Kenshin. Para mí fue un desliz y fin de la historia. Me generó ternura su infantil comportamiento. Hasta ahí bien, todo normal. El problema yacía en que la ternura dio un paso más y llegó al deseo. Morderla era claramente un deseo.

Un deseo... algo carnal que era moralmente incorrecto.

—Mal día, mala noche —me autoconvencí cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si así lograra invocar a Morfeo—. Sí..., solo un mal día.

Mañana sería peor. Al final y como dije antes, terminaría yéndome por mi propia voluntad debido a la amenaza de Kanryū, el cual dejó muy claro que mi vida le pertenecía y que si dejaba de ser así, mis amigos pagarían el costo de mi libertad con la muerte. Lo que él no sabía es que muy lejos estaban sus planes de cumplirse gracias a la ardua batalla que le darían Kenshin y los demás. Batalla que me salvaría del suicidio.

Y lo que yo no sabía es que mi crítica situación emocional solo tendería a empeorar luego de ello.

_Parece que mi infaltable instinto de mujer falló... Qué inesperado giro._

_** Continuará.**_

* * *

Si terminaron de leer el primer capítulo de este two-shot, ¡mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo! Dentro de poquito voy a subir el segundo.

¡Besotes gente linda y gracias por leer!


	2. El dilema del mapache

Bueno, al final decidí que este fic va a tener 3 o quizás 4 capítulos. La cosa se me fue de las manos (? jajaja

Con eso aclarado, ¡los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

**El dilema del mapache**

_¿Por qué sigue acá? En serio, ¿por qué?_

Pensé que después de derrotar a los Oniwabanshū todo se solucionaría. Y cuando digo _todo _me refiero a la presencia de Takani Megumi, la mujer zorro, en mi casa. Pero no. Ha pasado un tiempo desde de aquello y sigue apareciendo por aquí. No es que me desagradara, es más, gracias a que se le volvió una costumbre pasarse seguido pude conocerla mejor, y no me refiero a esa Megumi pesimista y desconfiada del principio, sino a una más esperanzada y divertida. Dentro de ella, muy muuuy adentro había una buena persona, pero eso no borraba que fuera mi oponente y que últimamente estuviera poniéndole más hincapié a su rutinaria tarea de molestarme. Parecía disfrutarlo.

_Disfrutar…_

Bien... Quizás todo no era tan sencillo como creía. Más adelante me enteraría que… yo tenía una visión algo distorsionada de la realidad.

Suspiré a lo lejos mientras observaba cómo hablaba alegremente con Kenshin en las afueras del Dōjō. Megumi soltó una coqueta risita y me miró de reojo, para luego saludarme inocentemente con la mano. Yo aparté la mirada.

—Zorro... —Me di la vuelta, deprimida, y entré a la casa—. Ya estoy cansada de enojarme con ella, diga lo que diga va a seguir acosando a Kenshin. Supongo que es mejor evitarla… Sí, ¡eso haré! —Cerré el puño, decidida— ¡No va a volver a jugar con mi mente!

—¿Quién no va a jugar contigo?

Me sobresalté al escuchar una conocida voz detrás de mí.

—¿C-Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? —pregunté, girándome. Megumi llevó su largo cabello hacia atrás con arrogancia y sonrió.

—Magia.

Achiné los ojos, desconfiada.

—¿Qué necesitas? El hospedaje gratis claramente ya lo tienes. —resalté con sarcasmo.

Ella arqueó una ceja y sujetó mi brazo de golpe.

—¿Por qué estás evitándome? —preguntó.

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás, me viste afuera ¿no? Además, hace días que estás más calladita que de costumbre, y siendo tú... Ja, eso es un milagro. —Reforzó el agarre en mi piel— ¿Es por Ken?, ¿ya no toleras ver a una verdadera mujer a su lado? —Sonrió con un dejo de maldad. Yo le mantuve la mirada con un visible agotamiento y bufé.

—No voy a seguirte el juego esta vez, estoy cansada de esto.

Megumi se sorprendió.

—Oh... Qué desilusión. Entonces no tiene gracia molestarte ni que me quede aquí —contestó, soltándome el brazo—. Supongo que el mapache quiere que me vaya.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, mujer zorro? —Fruncí el ceño— ¿Que solo vienes hasta aquí para molestarme?, ¿tan importante resulté ser?

—Sí, lo eres. —Megumi sonrió de un modo tan encantador que no pude evitar que mis cachetes se acaloraran. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era condenadamente hermosa. Y yo... solo era una mocosa sudorosa— ¿Por qué crees que vengo tan seguido?

—¿Para arruinarme la existencia?

—¡Exacto! —exclamó, lanzándose a mis brazos. La atajé con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro—. Eres imprescindible para mi vida, Kaoru, más de lo que crees. —susurró en mi oído, concibiéndome escalofríos.

_¿Por qué está abrazándome? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!_

Me aclaré la garganta y atrapé sus hombros para verla de frente.

—Si tan imprescindible soy, ¿podrías dejar de provocarme todo el tiempo? —pregunté. Ella alzó ambas cejas, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una curiosidad, y comenzó a delinear una sugestiva sonrisa.

—¿Provocarte?, ¿en qué sentido? —empezó a decir, acortando la distancia— ¿En este? —Levantó la mano y deslizó los dedos hacia abajo por mi pecho, generando que mi corazón saltara debido a su descarada actitud. Rogué que no lo sintiera, como muchos otros tontos habrán hecho.

Gracias a la primera impresión que me regaló al conocerla y además por observarla este último tiempo aprendí que una de las características más destacables -pero no la más importante- de Megumi era ser una seductora innata. Seducía para burlarse, y se burlaba de los que trataban de seducirla. Pero… conmigo nunca había actuado así. Al menos no a este nivel que ya consideraba peligroso.

—Te quedaste muda... —dijo en un sugerente murmullo, despertándome. En algún momento que pasé desapercibido su rostro terminó innecesariamente cerca del mío. Podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis labios.

—N-No, me refería a que dejes de molestarme.

—¿Esto es molesto? —Detuvo los dedos justo en el medio de mis pechos, para luego comenzar a esconder lentamente las yemas dentro del Kimono amarillo que llevaba puesto. Tragué saliva, ansiosa. Sus fríos dedos tocaban mi piel, haciendo que ardiera—. No parece molestarte.

Desvié la mirada, roja hasta las orejas. Tenía que sacarme esa maligna mano de encima, pero el no saber qué tramaba me detenía. No quería quedar como una niña que era incapaz de tolerar una provocación. Sí..., eso era, una provocación. Megumi solo estaba jugando conmigo para ver hasta dónde llegaría, cuándo me rompería. Ella esperaba que me quebrara para finalmente soltar la macabra risa que debía tener escondida en la garganta, lista para ser disparada. Me estaba probando, y vencerla era mi deber.

Desafío aceptado. ¿Perder? ¡Nunca!

Devolví los ojos a ella, que entreabrió los labios con cierto asombro al verme, y sujeté su muñeca.

—No me molesta, mujer zorro. Es más... —Acerqué un paso y me incliné a su oreja—... me gusta.

Sus dedos temblaron dentro del Kimono, los sentí en la piel. Yo sonreí, victoriosa, y me alejé para ver el resultado que conseguí. Ensanché los ojos cuando en vez de toparme con un irritado rostro sediento de venganza, me encontré con uno sonrojado y avergonzado que hasta me hizo sentir culpable. Megumi tenía la visión plantada en el suelo y se arreglaba un revoltoso mechón detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos se mostraban serios, pero brillaban con timidez.

Relajé la frente mientras la examinaba.

_Es igual que aquella vez..._

Antes de que venciéramos a los Oniwabanshū, esa noche anterior a su escape. Fui a su habitación a dejarle una Yukata para dormir y terminé yéndome totalmente confundida por su repentina y extraña actitud. Por unos buenos días quedaron retumbando sus palabras en mi cabeza: _¿puedo jugar contigo?_ Lo primero que pensé fue que lo dijo para molestarme. Una broma algo subida de tono, nada grave viniendo de ella. Pero por alguna razón no pude dejar de pensar en que hubo algo más detrás de esa broma. Sus ojos cuando me lo dijo... Sus ojos para nada estaban bromeando. Y ahora... otra vez. Otra vez ahí estaban esos profundos ojos que admiré esa noche.

_Son los mismos... ¿Qué significan?, ¿está preocupada?_

—Megumi.

Ella levantó la vista con lentitud mientras yo llevaba la mano a su rostro. Sus largas pestañas bailaron rápidamente al percibirme.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —pregunté en un murmullo, acariciando su mejilla sin pensar. Megumi apartó la mirada y dibujó una tenue sonrisa que parecía desolada— ¿Te preocupa algo? Siempre te guardas todo para ti... Sabes bien que aunque te odie puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? —bromeé.

Ella soltó una lamentable risita.

—Preocupar... —repitió, ensimismada—. No, estoy sorprendida.

—¿De qué?

Megumi regresó los ojos alargando la sonrisa, y de pronto sujetó mi ropa con ambas manos.

—De esto.

Ahogué un grito cuando entreabrió el Kimono, revelando parte de mis pechos, e inclinó el rostro para detallarlos sin pudor alguno.

—No eres tan plana como pensé, mapache. —dijo con la cabeza por poco y metida dentro del Kimono.

Un escalofrío comenzó a trepar por mis pies al sentir sus suaves cabellos acariciando esa sensible piel. Esa eléctrica sensación subía por mis piernas cual hilera de hormiguitas, me revolvía el vientre y amenazaba con asentarse en mis pechos, cosa que no podía permitir porque ella lo notaría.

—¡S-Sal de ahí maldito zorro! —grité, jalándole el pelo. Megumi escapó de su guarida riéndose, me sacó la lengua, y empezó a alejarse a los saltitos. En su huida juré ver dos orejitas de zorro naciendo de su cabeza— ¡Vuelve aquí, pervertida! ¡Esta no te la dejaré pasar!

—¡Al final sí terminaste jugando! —exclamó triunfante, saliendo por la entrada— ¡Ya cumplí con mi deber! ¡Te veré luego, mocosa!

_¡Todo este tiempo estuvo...!_

Quería perseguirla para matarla, pero mis pies no se movían de lo perpleja que me encontraba.

Cerré los puños, ruborizada, y me acomodé el Kimono con torpeza. Confirmado, ella solo quería molestarme. Y sí que lo logró. Al final terminó ganándome una vez más. Si en algún momento pensé ver algo detrás de sus ojos, me equivoqué terriblemente. Desde el principio hizo toda esa actuación para molestarme, acción que seguiría haciendo.

Seguiría bromeando de ese modo que ya... empezaría a incomodarme demasiado.

_Si será... ¡Maldición!_

Dejando de lado la bronca y el enojo, no podía negar que prefería verla así, toda bromista y pesada, a como la vi una vez: a punto de terminar con su propia vida. Cuando presencié paralizada en el lugar cómo trataba de suicidarse en la mansión de Kanryū entendí que la había juzgado mal, pero… tampoco tan mal. Vivir requiere valentía, el suicidio es para los cobardes. Siempre pensé de ese modo, incluso cuando perdí a toda mi familia. Si yo podía seguir adelante, ella también. Esas eran mis creencias. Pero aún así... Aún conservando ese firme pensar, su desesperado acto para enmendar los errores del pasado me conmovió y también entristeció. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que me desarmaría su persona. Mi corazón se partió en dos al ver cómo lloraba totalmente descompensada cuando Sanosuke le robó la daga de la mano para evitar su final. A mí también se me escaparon unas lágrimas. Sacrificar su vida… seguía siendo una acción muy noble. El problema aquí era que Megumi no lograría nada dejando de existir, y tenía que hacérselo entender en caso de que algún día se le pasara por la cabeza volver a intentar cometer una estupidez.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo!

Le grité luego de que nos despidiéramos de ella, que finalmente se había propuesto vivir y estudiar con el doctor Gensai para ser una verdadera doctora. La mejor, recuerdo que dijo.

Megumi detuvo los pasos junto al doctor Gensai y se giró hacia mí con una fingida sorpresa plasmada en el rostro.

—Como ves, mapache, no lo hice. ¿Eres ciega o qué? —Se burló, colocando una arrogante mano en su cadera.

_Ah._

Cierto. Estaba ahí, viva. No pensé bien la frase antes de decirla.

—¡Y-Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! —La señalé, avergonzada por hablar sin pensar—. Si un día lo haces, bajaré hasta el mismo infierno para buscarte y volverte a matar yo misma. —Me soné los nudillos, amenazante. Ella ni se inmutó.

—Vaya... Eso sonó fuerte. —Sonrió como si nada— ¿Sabes que sonarse los nudillos es malo para tus dedos? Los tuercen, y bastantes deformes ya son los tuyos, además de que no son nada delicados. Si yo fuera tú me abstendría de sonarlos.

Gruñí por su discursito. Mis amigos, para variar, ya nos miraban con miedo.

—¿Y por qué asumes que iré al infierno cuando muera? —continuó, poniendo un dedo en su mentón sin quitarme la vista de encima— ¡Ah! Supongo que es por mi pecador pasado... Quizás tengas razón. —Ladeó el rostro con una triste sonrisa—. Pero nunca podrás verme ahí, la entrada del infierno está cerrada para ti. A una mocosa como tú le costaría mil reencarnaciones alcanzar la cantidad de vidas que arruiné.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No me importa tu pasado!

Megumi deshizo la sonrisa y me observó de golpe.

—No te importa...

—¡No irás al infierno por eso, sino por comportarte como una zorra con Kenshin! —Estiré el cachete del vagabundo a mi lado, que solo atinó a "orear"— ¡Tu pasado no me interesa! ¡No te creas tanto!

Ella emitió un sorprendido respingo y bajó el rostro, ensombreciéndose. Dejé de ver sus ojos. Algo se rompió en su interior. En aquel tiempo no lo supe ver, al contrario, pensé que por mis palabras se vendría la artillería fuerte, así que me dispuse a buscar unos buenos insultos para contraatacar cuando ella terminase de atacarme. Pero... el ataque nunca llegaría.

Ahora, mirando atrás, veía la realidad. Podía ver lo que se rompió en su interior.

—Una zorra, ¿eh? —repitió, cubriéndose la cara. Sus hombros empezaron a temblar al tiempo que dejaba escapar unas roncas carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté de mala gana.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, destapándose. Mi garganta se cerró al notar en sus ojos un inmenso agradecimiento. Uno muy parecido al que mostró Kenshin tiempo atrás cuando le dije que no me interesaba su pasado—. Tú eres graciosa, mapache. Supongo que si insistes no me quedará otra que esperarte ahí hasta que cometas tu primer pecado.

—¿Huh?, ¿esperarme?

Sonrió.

—En el infierno.

Sentenció, y se fue dejándome con un helado escalofrío recorriéndome la columna.

Desconocía si le estaba cayendo bien o mal. Sus palabras inmersas de un macabro vocabulario; esos gestos tan desarmados y sus afligidos ojos... No podía dejar de pensar en que Megumi era un contradictorio misterio. Y que cada palabra, cada frase, era un completo acertijo que cada vez más deseaba resolver. Me estaba arrastrando a su mundo más rápido de lo que creí, y en absoluto estaba preparada para hundirme en él.

Pero no era la única en desventaja.

—Pero qué niña tan amargada… Fue una broma. No tienes sentido del humor, mapache.

Megumi se excusó unos días después por casi dejarme desnuda con esas simples palabras que no me calmaron. Yo, sentada en el pasillo de las afueras del Dōjō, me limité a voltear el rostro emitiendo un fastidioso quejido.

—¡Hm!

—¿En serio estás tan enojada porque vi tus pechos? Ni que fuera tan importante. Son solo pechos.

—¡Deja de decir _pechos_ como si nada!

—Pechos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Y no fue solo por los pe… Por eso! Pensé que te pasaba algo... Me hiciste preocuparme por nada, mujer zorro.

—... Pechos.

—¡Basta!

Ella rió.

—¿Qué podría pasarme? Exageraste, para variar —dijo, sentándose a mi lado y pasando la atención al frente. El panorama que nos rodeaba no era muy pintoresco que digamos, se limitaba a Yahiko entrenando con su shinai en el patio—. Aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy dulce de tu parte el preocuparte por mí, no me esperaba eso de alguien tan violenta como tú. —Sonrió con una suavidad que me hizo sonrojar, a pesar de que era obvio que estaba insultándome.

—Nunca más lo haré. —Me crucé de brazos, haciendo un puchero— ¡Nunca!

Ella rió delicadamente cubriéndose la boca, y llevó la mano a mi cabeza. La acarició, provocando que descruzara los brazos algo conmocionada. Últimamente su actitud era… ¿Cómo decirlo? Más cariñosa.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte? —preguntó, llevándose mis cabellos para el camino.

—¿Compensarme qué?, ¿el hacerme la vida imposible?

Megumi esbozó una sensual sonrisa y se inclinó, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

—El haber visto tus preciosos pechos...

Ensanché los ojos, tanto, que juré que escaparon de los párpados.

_¡¿Q-Q-Qué?!_

Llevé la cara hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora. Megumi infló los cachetes, tentada, y soltó una gran carcajada que parecía contenida hacía rato.

—¡Ja, ja! ¡No pongas esa cara, es una broma! Sí que tienes que relajarte, mapache.

—¡N-No puedo relajarme si sigues bromeando con mis pechos! —Los cubrí, a la defensiva. Hoy se cumpliría un récord por la cantidad de veces que dijimos esa palabra— ¡Bromea con otra cosa!

—¿Otra cosa? Hm... —Descansó la mejilla en su palma, pensante— ¡Ah, ya sé! —Señaló mi entrepierna—. Me imagino que una chiquilla tan fea como tú debe ser virgen, ¿no? Hablemos de eso.

Ahora me tapé la entrepierna con ambas manos, como si así pudiera formar una armadura para protegerme.

—¡Con eso menos puedes bromear!

Hoy definitivamente se estaba pasando con las bromas, por no decir que cada día se pasaba un poquito más. La gran pregunta era: ¿por qué lo hacía? O, mejor dicho, por qué comenzaba a afectarme tanto.

Megumi hizo un pequeño puchero que me dejó de piedra viniendo de ella, y volvió a su recta posición.

—Eres tan aguafiestas... Típico de una mocosa.

—¡Lamento serlo! —Le di la espalda— ¡Tú eres una pervertida! Si eso es ser adulta, ¡me niego rotundamente a crecer!

Ella emitió una corta risita y sujetó mis hombros por detrás.

—¿Cocinar? —inquirió en mi oído. Yo giré el rostro, curiosa.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quieres que te enseñe a cocinar para compensar lo pervertida que soy? Además, si mal no recuerdo, te lo prometí hace un tiempo.

Hasta el día de hoy todavía no tenía muy claro si me descolocó que hiciera algo amable por mí o el hecho de que admitió ser una pervertida. Posiblemente fueron ambas.

—¿No es una trampa? ¿De verdad me enseñarás?

Megumi asintió felizmente y tomó mi mano.

—¡Ahora mismo! —Me puso de pie de un tirón—. Está atardeciendo, es la hora ideal para cocinar. Cuando Ken-san regrese de pescar le tendremos preparado un manjar.

Mis ojos se iluminaron.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamé dando saltitos en el lugar. La emoción me ganó, opacando por completo el enojo que sentía— ¡Eres la mejor, Megumi! —Me lancé a sus brazos sin pensar y la abracé. Megumi no dudó en corresponderme y deslizar las manos suavemente por mi espalda.

—Finalmente lo admites, mapache. Tardaste.

Sí, debía admitir que la doctora tenía buenos momentos, lo demostró desde el principio. Como dije antes, era una buena persona, aunque bastante arrogante. Con el paso del tiempo eso dejó de molestarme, digamos que me acostumbré. Excepto cuando enfocaba toda esa arrogante energía en hacerme enojar, lo cual parecía ser su deporte favorito. Por alguna razón me convertí en el centro de sus bromas poco después de que nos conocimos. A veces las aguantaba, a veces no, tal como hoy. Y otros días ella simplemente se concentraba en estar muy cerca de Kenshin. ¡Ah! Y que yo estuviera mirando, claro está. En toda esa línea de tiempo, desde que la conocí hasta ahora, nuestro vínculo... podría decirse que creció. Tal vez si no fuese porque competíamos por Kenshin nos llevaríamos incluso mejor.

Dudé. Algo no cuadraba en esa observación.

_No, imposible._

Me retracté. Incluso sin Kenshin en el medio chocaríamos debido a que éramos muy diferentes, pero supongo que esas diferencias nos hacían... ¿amigas?

Ese término me dio vuelta el cerebro de un bofetón.

_Espera, espera, espera. ¿Se ha convertido en mi amiga?_

Espié lo más disimulada que pude a Megumi, que cortaba unas papas a mi lado con una perfecta tranquilidad. Ella notó mi persistente mirada y señaló la papa en mis manos.

—Lo estás haciendo mal.

—¿H-Huh?

—Te dije cortes rectos y suaves, y mira eso... —Señaló un corte totalmente diagonal sobre la papa. Yo me achiqué en el lugar, avergonzada— ¡Dios mío! Está destruida… ¿Querías desmembrarla o qué? Ten compasión con la pobre comida, nos alimenta cada día.

—No me di cuenta...

Megumi sonrió de soslayo y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Te enseñaré bien cómo se hace.

Seguí con los ojos como se colocaba detrás de mí. De repente me entumecí cuando aplastó los pechos contra mi espalda y alargó sus brazos para sostenerme las manos, donde tenía la papa y el cuchillo. Estaba dispuesta a utilizarme de títere para mostrarme cómo cortar adecuadamente.

—Es así... —Movió lentamente su mano sobre la mía, cortando la papa.

Mi respiración se entrecortó por unos críticos instantes en los que recé para que no la escuchase. No estaba preparada para aquella situación, me agarró desprevenida. Tenerla tan pegada a mi espalda instaló unos extraños chispazos en mi estómago que comenzaron a dispararse de un lado a otro sin cesar como fuegos artificiales.

—¿A-Así? —pregunté, presionando con más fuerza el cuchillo.

—No presiones tanto, con un corte limpio es suficiente —musitó en mi oído, provocando que tomara aire por la nariz exageradamente— ¿Ves?

—Veo.

—Ja, eres un desastre con el cuchillo para ser una graaan maestra de Kendo.

—Los cuchillos son muy diferentes de las espadas. —me excusé, contemplando como seguía moviendo su mano encima de la mía.

—Hm... ¿Esa es tu excusa para ser una pésima cocinera?

—No tengo otra. —respondí en un hilito de voz. Su delicioso perfume floral comenzaba a envolverme, atontándome.

_Huele muy bien..._

La observé de reojo. Su rostro se encontraba demasiado cerca, cosa que empezaba a ser un problema cuando no debería serlo.

Megumi, al sentir una insistente visión sobre la suya, deslizó los ojos lentamente hacia mí. Yo aparté la mirada, sonrojada.

_Esto está mal... No puedo ni mirarla. ¡¿Qué diablos me pasa?!_

Ella entrecerró los párpados con aire pensativo y reforzó el agarre en mi mano.

—No te distraigas, te lastimarás. —dijo en un agradable murmullo, acariciándome el dorso con el pulgar.

Observé su acción, detenida. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué pasaba con esas caricias?, ¿por qué se comportaba así? No tenía sentido... ¡Esa situación no tenía sentido para nada!

—Y-Ya entendí cómo cortarlas, puedo hacerlo sola.

Megumi me miró unos segundos con seriedad, meditando el liberarme o no, y finalmente optó por retirar las manos. Inmediatamente suspiré, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aire debido a su agarre.

—Pruébalo.

Aire que volvió a quedar encerrado en el pecho al sentir cómo enredaba los brazos en mi cintura y apoyaba tranquilamente el mentón en mi hombro.

Mis labios tiritaron.

—¿Megumi? —inquirí con una ridícula sonrisa. Ella solo me observó con inocencia.

—¿Qué pasa? Vamos, sigue cortando. Se hará tarde y tenemos que terminar de cocinar.

—P-Pero… ¿Por qué estás…?

—Me quedaré aquí para vigilar que lo hagas bien, aunque es poco probable tratándose de ti.

Regresé la visión al frente, endurecida. Claramente algo extraño le ocurría a la doctora, y aunque me daba una urgente curiosidad averiguar la razón de su comportamiento, preferí dejar el tema y no cuestionarlo. Una parte de mí, muy cobarde, tenía miedo de conocer las razones detrás de su actitud.

Porque su actitud me estaba removiendo por dentro cuando no tendría que hacerlo.

_A cualquiera lo pondría nervioso una belleza... Es natural._

Le atribuí la culpa a la estética y al patético factor de sentirme menos mujer que ella. La teoría no estaba mal, resultaba bastante lógica. No obstante, la voz en mi cabeza no sonó muy convencida cuando la pensó.

Tomé aire y decidí volver a mi deber. Continué cortando la papa lo más suave posible, pero mis manos se movían torpes debido a otras malignas que se atrevían a acariciarme el vientre lentamente, provocando que éste se contrajera sin que pudiera controlarlo.

—Está mejorando, al menos ahora no está despedazada. —comentó con tranquilidad, pegando la mejilla contra la mía. Su piel era tan suave… ¿Usaba cremas? Siempre pensé que debía pedirle a Megumi una clase de cosmética. No había un día en el que no estuviera resplandeciente y hermosa.

_Realmente… hermosa. _

Su exterior no era lo único hermoso. Mientras más nos conocíamos, más me demostraba que su interior también lo era. Brillante, misericordioso y fuerte. Muy fuerte. Cada vez que atendía a sus pacientes su rostro se mostraba absolutamente preocupado, confirmando que sus vidas le importaban, sin embargo, eso no interfería en su concentración. Los atendía perfectamente, incluso en las operaciones más difíciles. Siempre se mantenía centrada y neutra, ya que también curaba a los rufianes. En algunas ocasiones la ayudé como una asistente bastante desastrosa, y me fue imposible no quedar hipnotizada cuando veía cómo trabajaba.

Ella… de verdad es una gran persona que quiero tener de amiga, pensaba al mirarla.

Ya no era la cobarde y desconfiada mujer que conocí al principio. Megumi era una mujer fuerte que ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo que Kenshin: compensar su pecador pasado ayudando a las personas. Se ganó completamente mi respeto.

_Tienen la misma meta. Y yo parece que tengo un imán para estos personajes salidos de la nada…_

Volví a espiarla de reojo, aflojando el aferre en el cuchillo. Ella también me miró y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder.

—Después de todo este tiempo… ¿te has convertido en mi amiga? —cuestioné de pronto, descolocándola por unos momentos.

—¿Quieres que lo sea? —inquirió, reforzando el agarre en mi abdomen.

—Sería mejor que tenerte de enemiga.

Megumi soltó una picarona risita y se acercó a mi oído.

—¿Me tienes miedo, mapache? No muerdo...

—Eres un zorro, ¡claro que muerdes!

—Hm… ¿Cómo?, ¿así?

Mis pelos terminaron de punta cuando abrió la boca y me mordió el borde de la oreja.

—¡Agh! —Atajé su cabeza— ¡N-No me muerdas! ¡Eso duele!

Ella abandonó mi oreja, ahora enrojecida, pasando la lengua por sus dientes cual zorro que acababa de devorar una presa.

—Tienes las orejas muy grandes, me tenté.

Llevé una mano a mi pecho, impactada. Me arruinó el día.

—¿T-Tengo las orejas grandes? —Me las tapé, pálida— ¡Oh, no! ¡OH, NO! ¡Nunca me percaté! ¡Ahora entiendo porque me decían elefante de pequeña!

_Kenshin seguro lo notó también. ¡Mierda!_

Megumi pestañeó totalmente aturdida por mi hiperactivo y depresivo comportamiento, pero más porque no estuviera devolviéndole la jugada.

—A mí me gustan.

—¿Huh? —La miré con los ojos llorosos. Ella sonrió.

—¡Tus orejas de mapache!

Emití un diminuto sonido y desvié la visión, ruborizada.

—No te burles… Acabas de traumarme para toda la vida, tonta.

—¡Por primera vez no me burlo! —Me abrazó más fuerte y empezó a moverme de un lado a otro infantilmente, tal como si fuera una tierna mascota entre sus brazos. Yo solo me dejé llevar por su baile, cada vez más desconcertada—. Tienen su encanto y hay mucho lugar para morder. —concluyó, ampliando la sonrisa.

Entrecerré los párpados al verla sonreír así. Ja, parecía una niña pequeña. Y eso que aquí la niña era yo. Ella no dejaba de resaltarlo cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

_Parece feliz… Me alegro. Ha pasado por mucho._

Quizás su cariñoso comportamiento se debía a ello, pensaba con inocencia. Debido a que ahora se encontraba feliz al haber escapado de Kanryū y del opio. Ahora podía cumplir su sueño de convertirse en doctora y hacer honor a su familia desaparecida. Y eso... también me hacía feliz a mí.

Guiada por el entrañable ambiente que se creó entre nosotras, llevé las manos a las suyas, que continuaban aferrándose testarudas a mi vientre, y las acaricié.

—Me alegra tenerte de amiga, Megumi.

Ella paró de moverse y me miró con el labio inferior desprendido. Tardó en devolverlo al superior y comenzar a esbozar una melancólica sonrisa que no comprendí. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—Lo mismo digo.

Esa respuesta no me dejó muy conforme. Sonó igual de lamentable que su sonrisa.

—Megumi, yo...

—¡Ya llegué, Kaoru-dono!

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Kenshin a lo lejos. Giré la cara hacia atrás en un acto reflejo. Comparado con ella, yo sí sonreí de verdad por solo oír esa suave melodía.

—¡Ah, Kenshin ya volvió! —exclamé, volviendo el rostro para ver a Megumi y… no encontrarla. En algún momento que pasé desapercibido me dejó en libertad.

La busqué con los ojos para hallarla en la entrada de la cocina dándome la espalda.

—Sí, tu vagabundo favorito llegó. —dijo, tajante.

—¿Megumi?

Ella volteó el rostro con lentitud, y allí estaba de nuevo esa zorra sonrisa que conocía bien. Esa que tomaba vida cuando Kenshin estaba cerca.

—¡Iré a saludarlo como se debee~! —exclamó en un cantito.

—¡Ah! ¡Ni te atrevas! —La señalé con el cuchillo mientras se iba a los saltitos.

_Maldita..._

Sonreí con resignación al perderla de vista.

—Supongo que eso nunca cambiará entre nosotras. Bueno…, mientras no sea tan cariñosa con él como lo fue conmigo, lo toleraré.

_Cariñosa…_

Repetí en mis pensamientos, rozándome la oreja inconscientemente.

_Sí que está cariñosa… y rara._

Me mordió. ¡La pervertida me mordió y se fue como si nada! Como si no tuviera la marca de sus colmillos en mi piel, como si todavía no ardiera…

Megumi resultó más extraña de lo que creí. Más lo confirmé cuando finalmente la historia con Kanryū finalizó. Ella comenzó a mostrar otro lado de su personalidad; uno más burlón, astuto tal como un zorro e innecesariamente seductor. No obstante, al mismo tiempo mantenía la elegancia y seriedad cuando la requería. Uno de esos momentos era cuando tenía que ejercer su trabajo de doctora. Para rematarla, a pesar de su excéntrica personalidad, seguía siendo mucho más madura que yo en varios sentidos, hecho que me deprimía, haciéndome pensar que quizás Kenshin sí se merecía a una mujer como ella y no a mí, que solo era una niña en comparación... ¡Pero! No podía rendirme. Iba a luchar fuego contra fuego aunque fuese mi amiga, y lo mejor de todo era que ella lo sabía. No tenía que atacarle las espaldas, iría de frente.

Sin embargo... un problema se asomaría, cauteloso, en medio de nuestra ardua batalla a puro fuego. Uno que sigilosamente me dio señales que debí captar, pero no lo hice. No tenía idea de que un imprevisto viento cambiaría drásticamente la orientación de la flama, quemándome en consecuencia. Quemándonos a las dos en medio del inicio de la era Meiji, la cual lejos estaba de ser la ideal para lo que nos ocurriría.

Muy lejos.

Suspiré secándome el sudor de la frente con una toalla y dejé la espada de madera con la que estaba entrenando apoyada en la pared del Dōjō.

—Hoy me pasé… —Me di unos golpecitos en el hombro, agotada—. Sí que tenía mucho que descargar.

Derivé la mirada al techo, pensativa.

_¿Pero descargar qué? _

Me encontraba un poco estresada, de eso no había duda. Siempre que lo estaba mi espada parecía danzar con más habilidad de lo normal. Irritada, exasperada. No sabía la razón de mi estrés, o tal vez sí pero no quería reconocerla. Hacía ya algunos días que me sentía de esa manera. Lamentablemente coincidía con el último día en que vi a Megumi, ese que me enseñó a cocinar. No apareció de nuevo, y ya empezaba a preocuparme que no anduviese merodeando por aquí acosando a Kenshin o molestándome.

Miré el calendario pegado en la pared.

—Una semana… Qué raro.

Salí del Dōjō, preocupada. No podía dejar de pensar en si se encontraba bien, y al mismo tiempo me desquiciaba estar tan preocupada por ella. Mi orgullo me jugaba en contra.

—¿Debería ir a verla?

_Dije que era mi amiga, y eso hacen las amigas ¿no? Visitarse…_

Pensé, mientras caminaba por las afueras de la casa. Kenshin, que se encontraba lustrando el suelo de un lado a otro, se detuvo al verme.

—Kaoru-dono, ¿ya terminaste de entrenar? —preguntó con una gentil sonrisa, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa— ¿Quisieras que prepare el baño?

Yo asentí distraídamente, acción que provocó que su sonrisa desapareciera.

—Te tomó más tiempo esta vez, ¿te preocupa algo? —inquirió, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Le sonreí en el camino.

Él siempre parecía saber cuando no me encontraba bien. Siempre parecía saber todo, así que quizás...

—Kenshin, por casualidad… ¿has sabido algo de Megumi? —pregunté con un grado de vergüenza que no pude disimular. Sus ojos saltaron.

—¿Oro? —Pestañeó y luego sonrió— ¿Estás preocupada por ella, Kaoru-dono?

—¡No lo estoy! —espeté. Él levantó las manos en un signo de paz—. Solo… me resulta raro que no pase por acá a molestarme.

—Ya veo. —Kenshin cerró los ojos, apacible—. Es natural preguntar por alguien que aprecias.

Mi corazón se aceleró a los golpes.

—¡No la quiero!

—No dije exactamente esa pala…

—¡Que no! —exclamé, zarandeándolo de adelante hacia atrás por los hombros.

—¡¿Orooo…?!

Arrugué la frente y lo solté.

—¿Sabes algo o no? —refunfuñé, dándome media vuelta.

Kenshin, bufando, se arregló el kimono que yo desalineé.

—Escuché del doctor Gensai que está muy ocupada por un accidente que hubo hace unos días.

—¿Un accidente?

—Parece que una locomotora perdió el control y varias personas resultaron heridas cuando descarriló. —explicó con preocupación.

—Ya veo… Tiene sentido que esté desaparecida.

Kenshin sonrió con suavidad.

—¿Por qué no vas a visitarla? Estoy seguro que le alegrará verte.

Yo inflé los cachetes y sin razón alguna más que la vergüenza que sentía, agarré su larga coleta y la jalé de un brusco modo.

—¡Agh!

—¡No estoy preocupada por ella!

—¡No dije eso, Kaoru-dono!

—¡Lo escuché en mi cerebro!

—¡¿Oorooo?!

Sus ojos comenzaron a girar fuera de órbita mientras yo reforzaba el agarre en su cabello, meditando la opción de ir a visitarla o no.

—Pero tal vez… debería ir.

Kenshin se refregó la cabeza, adolorido, y sonrió.

—Te preparé el baño antes de irte.

Siguiendo sus consejos, porque era inevitable no hacerlo, me bañé y decidí que la visitaría. Pero… mis pies no parecían muy de acuerdo con esa decisión. No se movían del lugar, es decir, de la entrada de mi casa.

Me encontraba incoherentemente ansiosa.

—Muévete… ¡Muévete! —me dije, tratando de adelantar el pie derecho— ¡Me cago en la...!

—¿Qué haces, Jo-chan?

Levanté la vista al escuchar una familiar voz, solo para encontrarme con el vago de Sanosuke contemplándome desde lo alto.

—Sano... A ti también hacía bastante que no te veía. —recordé. Era cierto. Hacía al menos dos días que no aparecía por el Dōjō, ni siquiera para pedir comida. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando se reencontró con un amigo del pasado que perteneció a la tropa Sekihoutai al igual que él, así que entendí que quisiera pasar más tiempo con su antiguo camarada que con nosotros.

Sanosuke metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con una aburrida expresión, y entró a mi hogar.

—¿También? ¿A qué te refieres, Jo-chan?, ¿hay alguien más perdido? —preguntó. Yo viré el rostro para verlo.

—No... Kenshin y Yahiko están en el fondo.

—¡Ah, eso! Solo vine para preguntarles algo.

—¿Algo? —inquirí, regresando los pasos. Percibía su actitud un poco lejana comparada a la habitual.

Luego me enteraría de la razón, pero mientras tanto...

—¿Fiesta? —preguntamos todos, desorientados.

—Sí, pensé que podríamos divertirnos de vez en cuando. No se preocupen, yo me ocuparé del dinero —respondió Sanosuke con una cálida sonrisa que no me dejó muy tranquila viniendo de él—. Si la hacemos aquí no molestaremos a nadie.

—... Si es así, supongo que no hay problema. —dije aún extrañada por su comportamiento. Era mi deber tomar la primera y última decisión siendo la dueña de la casa, y la verdad no me parecía una mala idea relajarnos al menos por una noche.

—¡Entonces una fiesta será! —Sano nos mostró los dientes en una gran sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse para hacer todos los preparativos. Antes de cruzar la entrada se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera recordado algo— ¡Ah, cierto! Jo-chan, avísale a Megumi de la fiesta.

—¿Qué? ¿A Megumi? —Eso SÍ que era inesperado. Ellos se llevaban como perro y gato, casi peor que nosotras.

Sanosuke sonrió de soslayo.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, no sería justo que no la invitara. Y si vamos a pelearnos será mejor que lo hagamos con gente alrededor.

—¿Quieres dar un espectáculo o qué? ¿Y por qué le tengo que avisar yo?

—¿No ibas a salir? Hazme el favor.

—Pero... —Dudé. Era incapaz de decirle que iba a verla.

—Te lo encargo, Jo-chan.

Le mantuve la mirada y suspiré resignadamente. No podía decirle que no a esa cara de cachorro abandonado.

Y así el empujoncito que necesitaba para ir a visitarla me fue dado.

Alcé la visión, titubeante, y detallé la clínica del doctor Gensai. No tardé mucho en llegar; se encontraba solo a unas cuadras de mi hogar. Una tediosa ansiedad no paraba de oprimirme el pecho, volviendo arrítmica mi respiración. Tenía que centrarme urgentemente. Era patético lo nerviosa que me encontraba. Una parte de mí no quería demostrarle a Megumi que me importaba, y la otra me decía que era una estupidez comportarme de un modo tan orgulloso cuando era normal preocuparse por una amiga. Ninguna parte ganaba la batalla, solo lograban confundirme más. Lo único que podía hacer para detener la pelea era accionar.

—Ya estoy acá, no hay vuelta atrás. —Tomé aire, juntando valentía— ¡Con permiso! —exclamé, corriendo la puerta y sacándome los zapatos en la entrada—. Megumi, ¿estás aquí?

Nadie respondió.

Cerré la puerta corrediza a mis espaldas y adelanté unos precavidos pasos.

—¿Megu...?

Me silencié cuando la nombrada pasó corriendo delante de mí con una gran gota de sudor transitando por su sien y unas vendas en las manos. Me observó de reojo en el camino y se detuvo en seco, sorprendida. Por mi parte, me paralicé. No podía explicar el inmediato alivio que sentí al verla. Se encontraba bien. Algo cansada y ojerosa, pero bien. Eso era lo único que importaba. De pronto el estrés que sentí toda la semana se esfumó, lo cual me alegró tanto como me preocupó, porque confirmó que me sentía así debido a su falta.

—¿Kaoru? —me llamó arqueando una confundida ceja, para luego pasar la vista al frente, justo donde se encontraba un paciente temblando en una camilla y emitiendo dolorosos quejidos. Tenía toda la pinta de rufián, pero Megumi no discriminaba al atender, al igual que yo— ¡Ven, necesito ayuda!

Ni me dio tiempo a cuestionarle nada. Guiada por la urgencia que tenía en manos, me acerqué a ella y al herido hombre. Megumi se ató el cabello con un pañuelo para evitar que sus mechones cayeran sobre la extensa herida que tenía que cerrar en su pierna, y me dio las vendas.

—¡Véndale el brazo! ¡Se infectará si dejamos la herida al aire!

Asentí una y otra vez drenando la garganta de saliva, y empecé a vendar su brazo lo mejor que pude. En éste yacía una reciente cicatriz cerrada que amagaba a sangrar.

—Megumi, esto... —Mis palabras quedaron ahogadas al admirar cómo cosía la herida de su pierna concentradamente. Sus ojos me decían que el tiempo se estaba acabando, pero sus manos demostraban una tranquila agilidad cuando clavaba la aguja en su piel y pasaba aquel especial hilo por ella reiteradas veces, sellándola hasta que la herida quedase cerrada.

En ese momento, como en otros tantos que presencié su trabajo, volví a pensar lo de siempre pero con más fuerza: ella nació para ser doctora. Ella nació para salvar vidas.

—Está oscureciendo... No veo bien. —Señaló un escritorio detrás de nosotras— ¡En el cajón hay velas! ¡Enciende una!

Asentí y fui hacia el escritorio apresurada. Encendí una vela y la acerqué.

—¿Así está bien? —pregunté. Megumi asintió, concentrada.

Me mantuve a su lado unos largos minutos para que pudiese ver mientras ella terminaba de coser la herida. Su frente brillaba por el sudor. La examiné, preocupada, y comencé a buscar con la mirada alguna toalla o algo que pudiera utilizar. Encontré una colgada en una silla a mi lado. Con cuidado la acerqué a su frente y empecé a limpiarla. Megumi posó unos sorprendidos ojos en los míos y sonrió tenuemente.

—Gracias…

Yo sonreí y continué observando su arduo trabajo. Solo faltaba suturar uno de los vértices de la herida, lo demás ya se encontraba perfectamente cerrado.

_Es increíble..._

Megumi suspiró aliviada luego de estar unos extensos minutos cosiendo su pierna, y se desató el cabello. Mis ojos, ensimismados, se perdieron en sus largos mechones cayendo en picada.

—Con esto será suficiente —musitó, pasando la visión al brazo vendado del hombre. Sonrió—. Lo has hecho bien. Gracias, Kaoru. Llegaste justo a tiempo, el doctor Gensai está atendiendo a otro paciente, por eso...

—Me alegra haber sido útil. —Le sonreí y miré al desmayado hombre que ella había salvado de una muerte segura—. Pero no se compara a lo que tú hiciste por él. Eres increíble, Megumi.

Ella acomodó un largo mechón detrás de su oreja y suspiró con pesadez de nuevo, como si finalmente liberara todo el pesar que reprimió al atenderlo.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Te ves cansada… ¿Cómo has estado?

Megumi esbozó una leve sonrisa y comenzó a sacarse por la espalda la bata de doctora, que se encontraba manchada de sangre ajena.

—Ocupada.

—Me imagino... Kenshin me contó del accidente.

—¿Por eso viniste? —preguntó con los ojos serenamente cerrados.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estabas preocupada por mí?

Desvié la mirada, sintiéndome acorralada.

—Yo no...

—¿Me extrañaste?

—¡No! Solo… vine a traer un mensaje. Sanosuke va a hacer una fiesta en mi casa.

Megumi abrió los ojos, desentendida.

—¿Fiesta? ¿Sanosuke? ¿Yo invitada?

—Raro, lo sé.

—Hm... —Megumi me observó unos largos instantes en lo que me incomodó, sospechosa—. Así que era por eso… Solo así vienes a visitarme, por un recado. —Hizo una dramática mueca—. Siempre tengo que ir yo a verte. Qué tristeza…

—No finjas… Tú vienes solo porque quieres ver a Kenshin. —Fruncí los dedos contra mi azulado Kimono, arrugando el entrecejo. Ella me mantuvo una indiferente mirada y pasó la atención al frente.

—No es así, también voy a molestarte. Ya sabes que no puedo vivir sin eso.

Silencio.

No pude decir nada contra su respuesta, contrario a otras ocasiones en las que hubiera empezado una ridícula pelea. Esta vez de lo único que fui capaz fue de espiarla de soslayo. Su rostro desprendía un aura nostálgicamente pensativo.

—¿Vendrás? —pregunté en un murmullo.

—¿Hm?

—A la fiesta de Sanosuke.

—¡Claro! —Juntó sus manos, emocionada—. No pienso perder la oportunidad de embriagar a Ken.

La lancé una fulminante mirada.

—No te dejaré. —espeté. Ella rió por lo bajo.

—Si esperas a que me bañe, podemos ir juntas.

—¿Ah? Sí, claro. ¿Te ayudo a preparar el baño?

—Si serías tan amable. —Sonrió— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

—¡No! —exclamé, para luego morderme la lengua por mi desastrosa reacción—. Es decir, ya me bañé antes de venir...

—Oh, qué lástima.

_¿Lástima?_

Pensé, sonrojada, mientras ella se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

—La leña está afuera. —avisó, desapareciendo por un pasillo. Yo asentí y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta. Salí y rodeé la casa buscando la parte de afuera del baño para colocarle la leña que calentaría el agua.

_Sigue igual que siempre... La única que se siente diferente soy yo. _

Reflexioné mientras me agachaba y tiraba la leña que recogí en la chimenea del ofuro. La encendí y comencé a soplar el fuego a través de una vara de madera para avivarlo.

—¿Cómo está la temperatura? —pregunté, poniéndome de pie. Me asomé por la ventana del baño solo para terminar acalorada, y no por el vapor que escapaba de ésta. Su cuerpo desnudo era innecesariamente magistral, dañando mi vista en consecuencia.

—¡Perfecta! —respondió en un eco, metiéndose en la tina. Yo me volteé al instante.

_No la espíes... ¡No la espíes, tonta!_

Rogué en mis pensamientos, pero ya era tarde. Mis ojos, desobedeciéndome, ya se encontraban deslizándose hacia ella otra vez. Tragué saliva al detallar sus voluptuosos pechos, en los cuales unas afortunadas gotas se resbalaban; sus largas y esbeltas piernas, que parecían las de una bailarina, y su calmado semblante rodeado por unos largos cabellos que flotaban a su alrededor en el agua.

Cerré los puños, dándole la espalda.

_¡Deja de actuar como una idiota!_

Me insulté internamente. Y ese solo sería el principio de todos los insultos que me dedicaría esa noche.

_Realmente... soy una idiota._

Y así, mientras continuaba insultándome por dentro, ella terminó de bañarse, se alistó y salimos de la clínica.

Megumi me observó de reojo mientras caminábamos hacia mi hogar en un silencio un poco incómodo. Incómodo por mi culpa, que no dejaba de sentir nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que solo atinaban a crecer, pero que no sabía cómo denominar. No eran claras, aún no podía ver a través de ellas, pero al menos conocía a la responsable de su despertar. Y, como casualmente se encontraba al lado mío, yo me limitaba a tener la mirada perdida en el horizonte y refregarme los brazos. El frío comenzaba a sentirse, más aún de noche.

—¿Tienes frío? —Me despabiló su voz—. El clima cambió de repente...

—El otoño está empezando. —contesté con melancolía. Hacía ya dos estaciones que Megumi se encontraba con nosotros. Desde que Kenshin apareció en mi vida el tiempo parecía pasar volando. No obstante, ese otoño resultaría el más largo e importante de mi vida. Lo que ocurriría, quién me abandonaría y quién me consolaría serían los culpables de aquellas sensaciones que jamás olvidaría.

Marcarían un antes y un después para siempre en mi vida.

Ella me contempló penetrantemente y de pronto comenzó a sacarse su Haori. Parpadeé cuando sentí como lo colocaba sobre mis hombros.

Me observé y pasé la visión a ella, quien sonrió con amabilidad.

—No hace falta que...

—Yo no tengo frío, no soy tan debilucha como tú. —dijo con una arrogante comisura alzada. Yo reforcé el Haori en mis hombros, desafiándola con la mirada.

—¡No soy debilucha! Solo… ¿Qué haremos si por mi culpa se resfría la mejor doctora que conozco?

Megumi ensanchó los ojos y delineó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tendrás que cuidarme, entonces. Será tu responsabilidad.

Apegué los hombros al cuello por aquella petición y devolví los ojos al frente. Estábamos llegando.

—Solo lo haré para saldar esta deuda, ¡solo por eso!

Megumi soltó una carcajada y detuvo los pasos en la entrada de mi hogar. Dudó antes de entrar, hecho que me llamó la atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, sosteniendo la puerta para que pasara.

Ella bajó el rostro con una indecisa mueca y me miró con la misma. Sus ojos brillaban tímidamente.

—¿De verdad... soy bienvenida aquí?

Me quedé observándola al tiempo que se formaba un nudo en mi garganta. Megumi... Ella aún no se sentía bienvenida. ¿Quizás por mi cambiante actitud?, ¿era mi culpa? Pensaba. Tal vez se tomó muy en serio esas veces que la eché cuando creía que se pasaba de lista con Kenshin, pero… ya hacía bastante que no me comportaba así. ¿Será que esas situaciones quedaron atascadas en su corazón? ¿O será que… simplemente ella no sabía lo importante que su presencia era para mí? El solo pensar que era mi culpa que se sintiera apartada me hacía sentir condenadamente mal.

Descendí los párpados con pesadumbre y sujeté su mano, dispuesta a mostrarle la realidad. Ella se sobresaltó.

—Siempre. Siempre eres y serás bienvenida, Megumi. —Le sonreí, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Megumi entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y lentamente comenzó a esbozar una agradecida sonrisa—. Vamos, nuestros amigos nos esperan.

Ella asintió reforzando el agarre y empezó a caminar conmigo. No tenía intenciones de soltar mi mano, y yo tampoco la de ella. Me encontraba muy cómoda así.

—Ya ansío verte ebria. Seguramente será un espectáculo memorable. —dijo, recuperando la compostura.

—¡No voy a emborracharme!

—Ya veremos cómo terminarás. —Me guiñó un confiado ojo.

En pie, pensé. No me embriagaría. Además de que era menor para beber, tenía que vigilarla para que las cosas con Kenshin no se salieran de control. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía era que igualmente se saldrían de control, pero no entre Megumi y él.

Sino entre nosotras dos.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda! Y sí que es una sorpresa que justamente lean a esta pareja tan peculiar que se me ocurrió, así que ¡mil gracias por darle una oportunidad! Al final la historia se está alargando un poquito más. Hay demasiado material por explotar que no pueeeedo pasar desapercibido.

En fin. ¡Los leo en el próximo capítulo!

**Kaoru Tanuki:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando e incluso que te parezcan coherentes las situaciones que plasmo. ¡Ah! Y es todo un honor que éste fic sea tu primer yuri. Bienvenida al lado oscuro :) jajaja ¡Te leo en el próximo, beso!

**Setsuna M:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando la historia! Estoy tratando de llevarla lo mejor que puedo para que no quede todo muy descolocado, espero que esté resultando jajaja ¡Te leo en el próximo, beso!


	3. La perdición del zorro

¡Buenas! Aviso que se viene un cambio de Rated para que no me fleten la historia. ¡Así que bienvenidos al rated M!

Los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**La perdición del zorro**

_**¡No voy a emborracharme!**_

Todavía recuerdo bien patente aquella firme sentencia. Kaoru dijo esas palabras totalmente segura de llevarlas a cabo, sin embargo, muy lejos estaría de ello. Hoy puedo reírme de esa pasada anécdota, pero en aquel entonces para nada resultó gracioso. Al contrario, primero resultó preocupante y luego... doloroso.

Todo lo que pasó esa noche dolió tanto como me brindó esperanzas.

Sus ebrias acciones tendrían ciertas consecuencias para las que ella no se encontraría preparada. Después de todo, Kaoru seguía siendo una niña comparada conmigo. Ese día lo confirmaría. Sus ideas no estaban tan claras como las mías, y eso que mi claridad tampoco era mucha, pero sí la suficiente. Ella solo se dejaba llevar, iba descubriendo sus sentimientos sobre la marcha. No podía juzgarla porque yo también hacía lo mismo, pero la gran diferencia era que yo me encontraba al menos unos dos pasos por delante de ella. Temía que al mirar atrás Kaoru ya no me estuviera siguiendo o que se distrajera con algo en el camino; Kenshin, por ejemplo. Sentía que nunca iba a ser capaz de alcanzarme. A mí, una mujer sumamente calculadora, en absoluto me agradaba la idea de esperar, porque en esa espera muchas cosas podían pasar. Cosas que nos podrían alejar. No me daban seguridad sus lentos pasos, y para ser sincera tampoco los míos debido a que me encontraba pisando un terreno desconocido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo temí que mi corazón saliese lastimado.

Por culpa de ese miedo, los sentimientos que iban en aumento y la incertidumbre de no saber qué nos depararía, yo empezaría a perder la paciencia.

Y el control.

Sin embargo, milagrosamente una sola palabra de su boca solucionaría aquello tanto como lo empeoraría. Esa misma noche que Kaoru confirmó que era una niña para algunas cosas, a su vez también demostró que era una adulta para otras. Para una en específica. Por estar encasillada en mis propios sentimientos olvidé una importante cualidad que ella poseía: valentía. Kaoru, a pesar de estar dos pasos detrás de mí, estaba dispuesta a pegar un atlético salto para alcanzarme y así enfrentarme.

_Enfrentar..._

Sí, esa sería la palabra clave de la noche. Mi perdición. La llave que abriría la puerta de mi corazón... No, miento. Miento descaradamente al decir que antes se encontraba cerrada. Desde que la conocí ha estado entreabierta con la esperanza de que ella se asomara con una preciosa sonrisa para hallarme. Lo que no sabía era que esa sonrisa tendría tanto poder en mí, hasta el punto de casi sentirme manipulada. Esa noche descubrí que mi persona era más débil de lo que creía.

_¿Esa noche? Ja... Veo que se convirtió en una afición mentirme a mí misma._

Cierto, no fue esa noche. Recapitulemos.

Era una realidad que desde que la conocí me llamó la atención, no podía negar eso, pero si tuviera que poner una fecha exacta de cuándo mi corazón empezó a desmoronarse, diría que fue poco después de escapar de las garras de Kanryū. Anteriormente mencioné que mi instinto femenino falló ¿verdad? Bien, lo reafirmo. Falló, y mucho. Luego de conseguir mi libertad seguiría fallando al percatarme de que me era imposible dejar de molestar a Kaoru con tal de ver esos tiernos berrinches que hacía. Ya no lo hacía solo por elevar mi ego o para divertirme, simplemente adoraba verla así. Además, no tenía otra excusa para ir a visitarla. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto decidí que no sería tan malo darle pie al pequeño desliz que tuve antes de que derrotaran a Kanryū. Se volvió un deporte molestarla, pero allí quedaría todo. Sí, solo eso sería, no pasaría a más. No tendría sentido que lo hiciese.

Eso pensaba. Otra equivocación.

Además de molestarla, últimamente no podía evitar hacer lo que fuera para tocarla, abrazarla... Necesitaba sentirla cerca, cada vez más cerca, tanto que me asustaban mis propios deseos, en especial porque todavía no los llegaba a comprender. En otras palabras, en mi cabeza no cuadraba que me gustara una mujer.

Al principio justificaba mis inesperados acercamientos con la simple razón de estar bromeando. No duré mucho así. Al poco tiempo ya ni me gastaba en justificar nada, solo lo hacía. Desconocía si mi inconsciencia se debía a que todo dejó de importarme o porque la paciencia ya no se encontraba de mi parte. Poco a poco la sensatez me abandonaba, saliendo por la puerta de atrás con una guasona sonrisa. No estaba pensando bien, por primera vez en mi vida era incapaz de controlar todas mis emociones y acciones.

El deseo empezaba a dominarme.

Uno que hasta no hace mucho ni sabía que existía. Tardé en descubrirlo, o, mejor dicho, en asimilarlo. En comprender los sentimientos detrás mis actos. Aquella noche en la fiesta los terminaría de comprender y aceptar. Confirmaría mis temores y, como si no fuera suficiente, me condenaría.

—Ahora lo sabes.

Sería la famosa frase que resaltaría mi condena. La que ella no respondería, al menos no con palabras. Era de esperarse.

_En especial por su forma de ser..._

La sorpresa atacaba el rostro de Kaoru cada vez que me ponía un poco… Bueno, cariñosa. Sentí cierto rechazo de su parte al principio, lo cual era entendible. Ella no comprendía en su totalidad porqué me comportaba así. Sin embargo, para mi suerte -o quizás desgracia- de a poco ese constante rechazo iría cambiando. Mientras más insistente era yo, más ella se mostraba amena a mis caricias. Sus mejillas siempre se sonrojaban a mi lado, sus palabras sonaban torpes, se volvía tímida y apenas podía mirarme a los ojos. ¿Tenía que tomar eso como un avance? Yo… ¿podía avanzar? ¿Era correcto hacerlo?

_"¿Será que hay alguna oportunidad para mí?"_

Mis latidos se desquiciaron cuando pensé aquello por primera vez. Cuando mi mente aceptó lo que hacía tiempo venía negando en el corazón, lo que todavía no podía pronunciar.

Con ese pensamiento entendí todo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo sin siquiera pestañear. Me faltaba el aire. Guiada por esa verdad, la desesperación de hacerla realidad y la tristeza de no poder, unas traicioneras lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos. Pestañeé y se derrumbaron todas juntas por mis mejillas.

_Yo… a ella..._

Me tapé la cara, apretando las mandíbulas.

_Ahora… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

Esta vez nadie podría rescatarme, no podía pedir ayuda. ¿Cómo explicar la situación sin ser juzgada cuando yo misma me juzgaba por ello? Imposible. No podía hacer nada, tampoco debía. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, luchando contra lo imposible de igual manera. ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto tan testaruda? Le atribuí la culpa a Kaoru, que me enseñó a nunca rendirme. Sí, echarle la culpa a otro siempre era más fácil que asimilar tus problemas.

¿Kenshin, preguntan? Oh, claro. No me había olvidado de él, siempre le tendría un aprecio sumamente especial. Hasta ahí llegaría mi cariño. Irónicamente, con el tiempo Kenshin se convirtió en una mera excusa para verla a ella, y lo seguiría siendo por un tiempito más. El problema, más allá de mi pecadora persona, era que Kaoru no quería verme a mí, sino a él.

A él toda la vida.

Ya comenzaba a molestarme su intensa actitud para con el vagabundo; las sonrisas que le regalaba, lo mucho que le preocupaba. Era consciente de que no debía molestarme, yo tenía que mantenerme neutra, eso era todo. No obstante, se me estaba haciendo imposible solo mirar cómo ambos con cada día que pasaba se enamoraban lentamente. Kaoru no lo notaba debido a que es una distraída nata, pero yo sí. Yo sí notaba como el corazón de Kenshin empezaba a derretirse gracias a ella. Poco tardé en entender que solo ella lograría curar esas cicatrices tan profundas con las que cargaba, además de la de su mejilla. Y el solo pensar en que llegaría el día en el que posiblemente Kaoru juntara valentía y le confesara sus sentimientos me aterraba. No quería ver eso. Imaginarlo me fastidiaba, apenas podía controlar los cambios de humor con esa imagen rondando por mi cabeza.

Pero… más me fastidió el hecho de que la partida de Kenshin convirtiera a Kaoru en lo que ahora contemplaba con el ceño fruncido: una persona vacía, con unas inmensas ojeras e incapaz de salir de la cama.

Una muñeca rota.

Lejos se encontraba esa imagen de la que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Como, por ejemplo, la que vi esa noche en la fiesta de Sanosuke. Esa noche que ella me dio la bienvenida en más de un sentido, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue… fue…

—Deja que te sirva, Kenshin. —Kaoru le sonrió y agarró el tokkuri para servirle el sake.

—Eres muy amable, Kaoru-dono. —Kenshin sonrió de igual manera y yo cerré los puños, irritada.

Sí, lo único que pude hacer fue hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: ser una zorra.

—Vaya, Kaoru… ¿ni siquiera sabes servir sake? —inquirí con una arrogante ceja alzada, apegándome al hombro de Ken incitantemente—. Hablando de servir, no sirves para nada. Déjame a mí, te mostraré cómo se hace. —Le robé la botellita de la mano y comencé a servirle a Ken.

Kaoru frunció el entrecejo y no dudó en arrancar una batalla a pesar de ser "supuestamente amigas".

—¡Yo primero! —Me sacó la botella de la mano. Yo detallé mi palma vacía y clavé unos filosos ojos en lo suyos.

—Las niñas pequeñas no deberían estorbar —dije, tajante, y le robé la botella de nuevo—. Toma, Ken. —Le serví. Para variar, Kenshin, en medio de nosotras, ya no se encontraba para nada cómodo con la escandalosa situación que lo rodeaba.

—Muchas gracias, Megumi-dono. —Se rascó la cabeza con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Kaoru nos observó conteniendo la furia y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es eso de "Muchas gracias, Megumi-dono"? —imitó su voz nasalmente. Yo reí por lo bajo lo más disimulada que pude. Tan adorable…— ¡Bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡No te serviré nunca más! —Le sacó la lengua. Kenshin no pudo hacer más que sonreír de soslayo y entreabrir los labios para disculparse.

No se lo permití.

—Keeen-san —lo llamé ya con unos buenos traguitos encima, colgándome de su brazo. Me encontraba un poco picante, pero controlable. Yo sí sabía beber, muy por el contrario de la chiquilla que me contemplaba relinchando los dientes—. Yo también quiero que me sirvan… —Le acerqué un vaso que él utilizó antes. Kenshin comenzó a servirme manteniendo una expresión algo tensa.

El mapache se horrorizó al verme beber.

—E-Están bebiendo del mismo vaso…

Bajé el sake con tranquilidad y la miré dibujando una ganadora sonrisa.

—Está delicioso… —ronroneé, comenzando a reír en un maligno murmullo. Ella llevó la mano a su boca y negó con la cabeza, indignada.

—¡Los adultos son tan asquerosos! —exclamó con los ojos llorosos. Y yo, ajena a su disgusto, lo único que podía pensar era que quería continuar siendo asquerosa… pero con ella. No obstante, para nada lo diría.

—Si tanto te molesta lo que ves, ¿por qué no creces y te conviertes en uno? —Tiré una fulminante oración digna de un zorro que generó que su enojo aumentara.

—¿Qué dijiste? —masculló entre dientes.

—Lo que escuchaste, mocosa.

La situación se me fue de las manos. No tenía porqué provocarla así y arruinar el ambiente sin necesidad alguna. Cuando acepté ir a la fiesta en absoluto era mi intención molestarla, al menos no tanto, pero… no pude evitar irritarme cuando vi que me ignoraba completamente gracias a la presencia de Kenshin. Quizás hubiera mantenido la compostura si no fuera porque antes de llegar a su casa tuvimos un momento... algo conmovedor. No podía creer que éste hubiese desaparecido con una impresionante rapidez, tal como si nunca hubiera existido. Llegué a preguntarme si fue un espejismo.

Apenas llegamos al fondo de su casa me soltó la mano, dejándome con una sensación de vacío, me devolvió el Haori con una agradecida sonrisa y corrió hacia Kenshin. Me quedé parada en el patio observando cómo lo ayudaba a servir la comida con un amargo sentimiento creciendo en el pecho. Cuando empezó la fiesta eso atinó a aumentar, culpa de que Kaoru no me prestaba atención.

Descendí el rostro, entristecida.

_Yo también estoy aquí, ¿por qué no me ofreces un trago? ¿Por qué solo te fijas en él? ¿Para qué me invitaste a esta fiesta si ni siquiera vas a mirarme?_

Cuestiones sin sentido deambulaban por mi mente, transformando la tristeza en irritación, enfureciéndome más.

Y a ella también.

—¡Bien, yo también voy a beber entonces! —exclamó Kaoru luego de cansarse de mi lasciva actitud para con Kenshin. Se sirvió sin delicadeza alguna, para acto seguido darle un tremendo fondo blanco al sake. Ese sería el inicio de la incorrecta noche que nos esperaba.

Parpadeé, entre sorprendida y preocupada.

_Oh, oh. ¿Es su primera vez bebiendo? Tengo un mal presentimiento..._

—¡K-Kaoru-dono, no hagas algo tan imprudente! —le dijo Kenshin bastante alarmado. Yo lo espié de reojo, curiosa.

¿"Imprudente" no era exagerar? Me pregunté. Lo entendía por el lado de que al nunca haber bebido sus reacciones posiblemente serían extremas, por no decir que era muy factible esperar un desmayo. Pero ¿imprudente…? Para que de verdad resultara imprudente requería que ella fuese...

Agrandé los ojos de golpe, tal como si hubiera visto un fantasma, cuando una rápida respuesta me atravesó el pecho cual flechazo.

_No me digas que ella es… No, imposible._

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le gritó a Kenshin, que trataba de detenerla, y se sirvió de nuevo, y de nuevo…

Kenshin encorvó las cejas notablemente preocupado, y puso una mano en su hombro.

—Pero si sigues...

Atajé su mano incluso antes de darle la orden a mi mente.

—Te dijo que la dejes en paz, ¿por qué no lo haces? —Mis palabras sonaron más afiladas de lo que quería expresar. Solo… no soporté cuando la tocó. Esto ya era demasiado, antes no perdía el control así. Estaba tocando fondo, pero él no tenía que notarlo. No lo notaría—. Vamos, deja a la chiquilla beber tranquila y come un poco de tofu frito conmigo. —Le ofrecí con la voz más dulce que hallé, acercándole la comida con los ohashi. Kenshin me observó con una intranquila sonrisa y abrió la boca para comer, pero…

—¡Hip!

Pestañeamos debido a ese gracioso sonido y miramos a Kaoru. Estaba cabizbaja y su cara se encontraba totalmente roja. La de Kenshin al ver la de ella… Ja, tuve que contener una carcajada. Me costó horrores.

—¿Kaoru-dono? —la llamó en un ridículo murmullo. Kaoru se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha y de repente la levantó hacia Ken. Su rostro revelaba a la perfección el nivel de alcohol en su sangre.

Mucho.

—¡Kenshin! —exclamó, enojada. El espadachín se sobresaltó.

—¡S-Sí!

Ella continuó mirándolo con la vista desenfocada, y cuando creí que sacaría su espada de madera y comenzaría a golpearlo... se puso a llorar.

Nuestras mandíbulas terminaron en el suelo. El sake le consumió el cerebro en menos tiempo del que esperaba.

—¡Soy una inútil que no sabe servir sake…! ¡Hip! —Lloriqueó tiernamente—. No sé cocinar, no soy sexy… ¡Hip! Soy una niña sudorosa sin más habilidades que el Kendo… ¡Hip, hip!

Mis cejas decayeron al mismo tiempo por su estúpido discurso. En la mayoría de las cosas tenía razón, pero... sí era sexy y condenadamente hermosa.

_Lo de niña sudorosa le afectó más de lo que pensé… Quizás no debí decírselo._

Sonreí de lado, enternecida por su estado.

—¿La mocosa ya está ebria? Eso fue rápido… —me burlé, llevando mi cabello hacia atrás con arrogancia.

—Me temía esto... Según parece, Kaoru es de las que lloran cuando se embriagan. —comentó Kenshin mientras yo comía el tofu que le ofrecí, al cual no le dio importancia por centrarse en ella.

—Patético.

—¡Pero, pero…! ¡Hay algo en lo que soy la mejor! —continuó diciendo Kaoru con una resbaladiza voz. Yo apoyé el mentón en la mano con una complacida sonrisa, dispuesta a disfrutar del espectáculo en silencio—. Soy la mejor en… Je... Je, je. —De pronto soltó una gran carcajada que provocó que el tofu se me cayera de la boca. No solo lloraba, también reía cuando se emborrachaba. Todo un personaje digno de ser observado— ¡No, no puedo! ¡Me da vergüenza decirlo frente a cierta persona! ¿Qué hago? ¿Lo digo, no lo digo? —prosiguió en un cantito, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Mi expresión cambió por una intrigada.

_¿Cierta persona? ¿Se refiere a mí?_

Pensé, esperanzada.

—¡Vamos, Jo-chan! ¡Dilo! —exclamó Sanosuke sentado frente a nosotras y aplaudiendo— ¡Ja, ja! ¡Sí que estás delirando! ¡Quedaste peor que Yahiko! —Lo señaló. El niño estaba tirado en el suelo luego de probar el sake. No le fue muy bien con ello— ¡Ahora sí que está comprobado que los menores de edad no deberían beber! —Rió, y yo grité.

De verdad grité.

—¡¿M-Menor de edad?! —Me incliné hacia Kaoru, que seguía tapándose la cara con una estúpida sonrisa. Atrapé su hombro con los ojos cual platos— ¿Es cierto? ¿Eres… menor de edad?

Ella se destapó arrugando las comisuras de los labios.

—Lo soy, ¿y qué? ¿Qué problema hay? ¡Yahiko también bebió!

—No me refería a eso. —Le mantuve la mirada, impactada y comenzando a acalorarme—. Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad… Qué problema. —Me cubrí la boca, ruborizada, y planté los ojos en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasa con ese "ni siquiera"? —Infló los cachetes—. Pensé que lo sabías, siempre estás diciendo que soy una mocosa.

—Porque lo pareces, pero no pensé que... —Levanté la vista mordiéndome el borde del labio— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kaoru achinó los ojos, sospechosa, y yo contuve el aire en la espera debido a la ansiedad.

—Diecisiete.

Una invisible espada me atravesó el pecho al escucharla. Me lo aferré con el rostro desfigurado. Asumía que era menor que yo, pero esto… era demasiado.

_Oh, no… Es peor de lo que pensé._

—Pensé que al menos tenías veinte… —dije, desesperanzada. Ella arqueó una confundida ceja.

—¿Tan vieja parezco? ¿Qué problema hay con mi edad, mujer zorro? No te estaría entendiendo.

—Muchos. —Suspiré pesadamente y volví a mi lugar junto a Ken, que me contempló con curiosidad.

_Mujer, menor… Esto va de mal en peor._

Sin poder parar de suspirar, llevé el vaso de sake a mis labios y bebí. Era todo lo que podía hacer para aminorar la preocupación que me atacaba. Sentía como si un gran cartel de "prohibido" se hubiese estampado en mi cabeza, y eso que ya bastante prohibida era mi situación actual.

_¿Simplemente podría esperarla, no? En todo caso, Ken la tiene peor que yo. Oh, dios... Mucho peor._

Negué con la cabeza por mi estúpido pensamiento.

_Un momento... ¿Esperarla para qué exactamente? ¿Para... "eso"? ¿Por qué pensé en algo tan sexual de repente?_

Claramente el alcohol estaba afectándome.

_¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Estoy delirando. No hay nada que esperar. _

Bajé el rostro junto al sake y me estremecí al capturar los ojos de Kaoru. Me miraba atentamente y con cierta profundidad que no comprendí. Le mantuve la mirada, pensante, y dibujé una pequeña sonrisa.

_Bueno, tampoco es tan grave… No es como si tuviera quince._

Me convencí tan rápido que carecía de sentido lo consternada que estaba hacía un minuto. Por supuesto, lo correcto era estar preocupada, pero solo bastaba ver sus dulces ojos y la leve sonrisa que ahora me regalaba para tirar _lo correcto_ muy abajo.

—Así que menor ¿eh? —Aprovechando que Kenshin se levantó para hablar con Sanosuke, me moví al costado para sentarme a su lado. Kaoru, aún con la cara enrojecida por el sake y un aura borrachina rodeándola, me observó desconfiada—. Aunque lo seas tengo que admitir que a veces no lo pareces.

—¿A veces?

—Cuando peleas… te conviertes en una adulta. —dije sinceramente.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese hermoso rubor que nacía en sus mejillas cuando yo le hablaba de cerca. Rubor que me brindaba una esperanza que tal vez no me convenía tener.

—Por supuesto. Cuando me pongo el traje de Kendo y sostengo mi espada dejo de ser una niña. Soy un espadachín en ese momento. —explicó con seriedad, como si todo el alcohol que tenía en la sangre hubiese desaparecido por arte de magia. Kaoru realmente se transformaba incluso con solo hablar de ello.

—Lo sé, te he visto pelear. No lo haces nada mal. —Cerré los ojos, apacible, y le di un trago al sake. Ella inclinó el rostro para verme mejor mientras de fondo escuchábamos la batalla de resistencia que libraban Sanosuke y Ken. Éste último perdió, pero más tarde librarían una verdadera batalla que sí ganaría. Aunque esa era otra historia que no me competía.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿compasión? —preguntó, extrañada por mi comportamiento— ¿Por qué estás haciéndote la amiga luego de molestarme?

—¿Hacerme…? —repetí, revolviendo el sake con aire pensativo—. No me hago, lo soy ¿no? Además, sabes que solo bromeo.

Kaoru rodó los ojos y apoyó las manos sobre el tatami, relajando el cuerpo.

—Siempre que estoy al lado de Kenshin bromeas, qué oportuna.

Fruncí los dedos contra mi pierna con una fastidiosa sensación trepando por ellas. Kaoru estaba tan lejos de la realidad que me era casi insostenible la frustración que sentía. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era una idiota por no ser capaz de ver más allá, sin embargo, si lo hacía la que terminaría siendo la idiota de la noche sería yo.

_¿Pero qué digo? Ya lo soy._

Bajé la cabeza, ensombreciéndome. Las emociones comenzaban a pesar.

—Solo… no soporto verte con él.

Kaoru bufó y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás con tranquilidad. Lo que dije no le resultó una novedad, pero lo era para mí.

—Dime algo que no sepa, zorro, porque eso lo sé bien.

—No, no lo sabes.

_No sabes nada, no entiendes nada. _

—¿Qué es lo que no sé? Habla claro. —ordenó, volviendo a su recta posición.

Me humedecí los labios, ansiosa, y negué con la cabeza.

—Nada, olvídalo. Estamos de fiesta, ¡disfrutemos! —Llevé otra vez el vaso a mi boca con tal de cerrarla, pero me detuve cuando noté de reojo a Kaoru observándome curiosamente como si quisiera pedirme algo— ¿Quieres un poco, mocosa?, ¿o ya llegaste a tu límite?

—¿Ja? ¡Aún no! —Acercó su vaso, desafiante—. Sírveme.

Yo lo examiné en silencio y comencé a servir, pero no en su vaso.

—Aquí tienes. —Le di el mío. Kaoru se sonrojó, acción que me hizo reír en un murmullo.

—Pero…

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿no querías actuar como una adulta? Ahí tienes. —Rodeé el vaso con un dedo— ¿O acaso te da asco?

—No es eso…

—Entonces… —Me incliné a su oído y acomodé un largo mechón detrás de su oreja—. Tomarás del mío y solo del mío en lo que resta de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru desvió la mirada, avergonzada, y posiblemente preguntándose qué demonios me sucedía. Yo también me preguntaba lo mismo. Mi voz se volvía innecesariamente sugestiva cuando me encontraba cerca de ella, y mi discurso más. No podía controlarlo; todo se activaba por sí solo, en especial con el alcohol dando vueltas por mi sistema. Empezaba a actuar; lento pero seguro.

—De acuerdo. —respondió luego de unos segundos, agarrando el sake. Yo abrí los ojos de golpe. No pensé que fuera a aceptar, incluso ya tenía una respuesta preparada para su rechazo. Una que al final no necesité.

—Veo que estás ansiosa por crecer —mencioné mientras observaba ensimismada cómo bebía. Sus rosados labios acariciaban el borde en donde yo bebí, sorbían lentamente. Pasé la lengua por los míos de modo inconsciente. No podía parar de pensar en que deseaba convertir ese indirecto beso en uno absolutamente directo— ¿Cómo está?

Kaoru bajó el pequeño vaso y esbozó una tímida sonrisa que me desarmó.

—Delicioso.

Tomé aire, ansiosa, y derivé la visión al suelo. Tenía que concentrarme con urgencia en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios.

—Toma. —Me sirvió a mí. Sujeté el vaso y admiré el contenido como si fuera el elixir de la juventud—. Es tu turno, vieja.

Mi ceja tiritó. Ella consiguió lo que llegué a creer imposible: desconcentrarme.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, mocosa?

—¡Vieja! —Me mostró los dientes en una divertida sonrisa.

—Por si no lo sabías, tengo veintidós años. ¿Dónde me ves vieja? Para ese término me faltan muchos más, insolente. —respondí, para luego beber con una soberbia expresión. Mi frente se relajó al sentir húmedo el borde del vaso. Humedad de sus labios.

_Ah... Otra vez._

—Pareces disfrutarlo.

Escupí todo.

—¿Q-Qué dices? —pregunté limpiándome con una servilleta lo más disimulada que pude. Ella rió.

—El sake, pareces disfrutarlo. —Señaló inocentemente el vaso.

—Oh, claro. El sake. —Me aclaré la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura. Kaoru arqueó una picarona ceja.

—¿Qué?, ¿pensaste en otra cosa? Eres tan pervertida...

La espié de reojo, sigilosa. ¿Era consciente de que me estaba provocando? ¿Era siquiera consciente de las consecuencias de ello?

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? —me animé a cuestionar. Kaoru alzó ambas cejas y esta vez fue ella la que comenzó a acercarse a mi oído. Reposó una mano sobre la mía, revolucionándome por dentro.

—Tanto como tú estás coqueteando conmigo...

Se me entrecortó la respiración.

_¿Se… dio cuenta? ¿Se estuvo haciendo la idiota?_

El que así fuera me hizo darme cuenta a mí misma que, en efecto, yo estaba coqueteando con ella. Muy inconscientemente, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Deslicé los ojos hacia Kaoru. En los suyos vi los míos reflejados; brillaban con hambruna. Y los suyos... No podía descifrar lo que significaba el también intenso brillo que los adornaba. ¿Deseo, nervios, emoción? Fuese lo que fuese, me daba esperanza.

Y valentía.

—Y si así fuera… ¿te sería un problema?

Ella emitió un asombrado sonido cerca de mi oído y lo abandonó. Seguí con la mirada como volvía a su lugar, ya no tan tranquila, y comenzaba a arreglarse la tierna cinta rosada que decoraba su cabello en un intento de que no viera el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

Entreabrió los labios para contestar, estirando la cinta por última vez. Yo contuve la respiración.

—Estoy muy borracha para que sea un problema, y más para entender lo que está pasando.

Mi corazón se aceleró a los golpes, cerrándome el pecho. ¿Eso era… un permiso? De una borracha, ¿pero permiso al fin? Dicen que los borrachos solo dicen la verdad, así que...

—¿Estás segura? —me atreví a preguntar en un murmullo, atrapando su mano sobre el tatami y buscando sus ojos, que hacían lo imposible para evitarme. Ella miró el agarre de reojo—. Si me das permiso para atacar, lo haré sin dudar.

—¿Atacar? Eso es injusto, no llevo mi espada encima. —bromeó. Yo dibujé una seductora sonrisa y apegué el hombro al suyo. Sus pupilas inmediatamente bajaron hasta mi torso, justo donde las curvas de mis pechos se asomaban debajo del Kimono.

—No la necesitarás para lo que haré —ronroneé, subiendo una mano lentamente por su muslo, llevándome el Kimono conmigo—. Lo que menos querrás hacer será defenderte… mapache.

Kaoru detalló su Kimono arrugado y poseyó mis ojos con un rubor más intenso que el anterior, no obstante, también con una mirada más determinada que antes. Sujetó la traviesa mano que ahora intentaba invadirla sigilosamente debajo del Kimono y, en vez de quitarla, reforzó el agarre.

—¿Quieres desnudarme, mujer zorro? —musitó a escasos centímetros de mis labios— ¿Aquí?, ¿enfrente de todos?

Esbocé una atontada sonrisa, frunciendo los dedos contra su pierna. Claro que quería, moría por desnudarla y sentir en toda su gracia la piel que comenzaba a arder entre mis dedos. Pero también quería saber si lo que estaba ocurriendo era real o no.

_Ah… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Está bromeando? Y si lo está, que lo diga antes de que pierda el control._

—¿Eso te gustari...?

—¡Jo-chan!

Kaoru se sobresaltó. Yo solté su pierna en un acto reflejo.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte tan pegada a Megumi! —Sanosuke nos interrumpió, riendo. Le lancé una fulminante mirada— ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga del zorro? ¿O será que el sake ya te confundió?

—Cállate, cabeza hueca. —espeté. Quería matarlo, de verdad que sí.

_Estás interrumpiéndome, idiota._

—¡No estoy confundida! —exclamó ella, alejándose de mí tal como si mi tacto le quemara. De pronto volvió en sí, porque parecía fuera de sí, al igual que yo. El ferviente ambiente que se creó entre nosotras se destruyó por completo.

Solté un largo suspiro.

_Maldito Sanosuke…_

—¿Tenías que arruinar todo? Mira lo que hiciste, ya empezó a chillar de nuevo. —Descansé la mejilla en mi mano y bufé otra vez— ¿No ves que no es fácil llevarse bien con esta mocosa?

Kaoru, ahora conservando una sensata distancia, me observó con los ojos exageradamente estrechados.

—¿A quién le dices mocosa, vieja?

—A ti, ¿a quién más? —Le sonreí con un dejo de maldad.

Y ahí arrancábamos de nuevo...

De fondo y entre el ruido de mi consciencia, que no dejaba de reprocharme mi incorrecto comportamiento para con el mapache, escuché a Kenshin reír por lo bajo. Pasé la visión a él. Se encontraba sentado al lado de Sanosuke. Éste último comenzaba a cabecear. Veo que molestarnos le robó la última pizca de energía que le restaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ken-san? Estoy sufriendo aquí.

—¿Oro? —Paró de reír y sonrió con gentileza—. Ah, solo pensaba que es genial que hayas conseguido una gran amiga, Megumi-dono.

—¿Amiga? —inquirí. Kenshin hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a Kaoru, que continuaba haciendo un puchero cruzada de brazos.

_Oh._

Muchas cosas pasaron al oírlo. Primero, las mejillas me ardieron por el solo hecho de relacionarme con el mapache de un modo tan natural. Ser oficialmente llamada su amiga me enorgulleció. Era como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo por ser reconocida así. Segundo y no menos importante, luego de procesar bien sus palabras y entender el significado detrás de ellas, me conmoví. Kenshin, para variar, me provocó un endurecido nudo en la garganta. Él solo quería que fuera feliz después de todo lo que pasé, quería que confíe en mis cercanos y volviese a formar una familia. Por estar tan ocupada peleando con mis sentimientos olvidé que gracias a que conocí a Kenshin estaba sentada aquí, en este hogar tan cálido, compartiendo una divertida fiesta adornada de una deliciosa comida y unas excelentes personas. El solo mirar mi alrededor me llevaba a una inmediata comparación con mi oscuro pasado. Justamente la oscuridad se había acabado, y no recordaba haberle agradecido como correspondía aquello.

Entrecerré los párpados, emocionada, y gateé hasta llegar a su lado.

—Tú también eres mi amigo, Ken-san. Un preciado amigo —musité en su oído, para luego sonreírle y darle un agradecido abrazo que lo descolocó—. Gracias por todo.

Le debía mucho. Si no fuera por él no hubiese conocido a los demás, y tampoco a…

—¡Aléjate de Kenshin, mujer zorro!

_Ah… Sí, al ruidoso mapache._

El emotivo momento acabó. Tiempo de volver al juego.

Liberé al vagabundo y me di la vuelta con una arrogante sonrisa. Por culpa de ese abrazo su atención volvió a centrarse solo en él, por ende, tenía que volver a provocarla para que regresara a mí. Soy una zorra, después de todo, y eso hacen las zorras ¿no? provocar. Debo admitir que al principio no me encariñé mucho con ese apodo, ya que claramente inició como un insulto. Pero, como siempre en mi vida, pude darle la vuelta a la adversidad y terminé muy cómoda con él. ¿Razón? Porque de esa manera, con esa máscara puesta, podía esconder mis más profundos sentimientos. Podía molestarla sin que pensara que había algo más detrás de mis actos. No obstante, lo que no preví fue que esconder a tal extremo mis emociones llevaría a la gran consecuencia de rebalsarlas.

Pronto terminaría explotando. Más pronto de lo que pensé.

—¿Por qué debería alejarme, mocosa? —pregunté apoyando el cachete en el hombro de Kenshin, que insistía en mantener una tensa sonrisa— ¿No deberías ir a dormir? La hora de los adultos ya empezó, ¿verdad, Ken? —Acaricié su pecho sugestivamente— ¿Qué tal si me haces unos masajes? Me duelen los hombros de tanto pelear con la chiquilla.

Ella tembló en el lugar de ira y me señaló con el dedo, como si con éste pudiera dispararme.

—¡Yo seré una chiquilla, pero tú eres una vieja pervertida! —exclamó con la lengua algo resbaladiza, cosa que me hizo reír. Cierto, ella estaba un poco borracha. Por un minuto olvidé ese imprescindible detalle que terminaría en una locura.

—Vamos, vamos. No se peleen. —Kenshin levantó las manos tratando de calmarnos—. Kaoru-dono no quiso decir eso, incluso fue a visitarte hoy porque estaba preocupada por ti.

Abrí los ojos de un tirón y me despegué del hombro de Ken. La observé, boquiabierta.

—¿Qué…?

El rostro de Kaoru palideció.

—¡Kenshin, se te fue la lengua! —exclamó, acercándose a él con torpeza— ¡¿Por qué lo dijiste?! ¡¿Yo qué te hice?! —Lo zarandeó brutalmente por los hombros.

—¡¿Orooo?!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! —Llevó el puño hacia atrás mientras yo me tapaba la boca con una falsa sorpresa, y le pegó un tremendo puñetazo que lo hizo volar, dejándolo detrás de mí estampado contra el suelo.

Ahí quedó.

—Vaya… Cuánta energía —dije, pestañeando. Giré el rostro para ver a Kenshin y me agaché. Moví la mano frente a sus ojos, que se encontraban girando fuera de órbita—. Oh, dios. No reacciona. —Aproximé el oído a su nariz— ¡Ah, está vivo! Menos mal.

—Fui piadosa, solo por eso.

Me incorporé al escuchar una irritada voz, y hallé a un mapache con los puños cerrados y enrojecido hasta las orejas. Culpa del sake como de lo que su vagabundo reveló. Tuve que reprimir la satisfecha sonrisa que tenía ganas de esbozar histéricamente por verla.

_Ja... Tan linda._

Hice un rápido escaneo de nuestro alrededor. Eramos las únicas que quedaban en pie, los demás ya estaban dormidos, por no decir desmayados. El doctor Gensai fue el primero en caer junto a las niñas. Yahiko no debió aceptar la propuesta de Sanosuke y beber siendo tan pequeño; estaba destruido. Por otro lado, Kenshin noqueado y el cabeza hueca tirado en una esquina durmiendo. Un hermoso desastre.

Sonreí.

_Por fin solas. Bueno, casi._

Volví a mirar a Kaoru y la enganché tomándose un sake con furia. A esta altura y debido a nuestra acalorada charla anterior no podía evitar preguntarme si se encontraba enojada por mí o por Kenshin. ¿De quién estaba celosa? ¿Me estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas? ¿Qué pasó con esa charla que tuvimos?, ¿actuó así por el alcohol? Tenía muchas preguntas trabadas en la garganta que me estaban carcomiendo los nervios, pero una diminuta y sabia vocecita en mi mente me aconsejaba que no convenía preguntarlas, sino actuar.

Actuar sin pensar de una buena vez.

—¿Y ahora quién me hará mis masajes? —le pregunté con inocencia, acercándome. Ella corrió el rostro, fastidiosa, y dejó el vaso de sake sobre el tatami.

—Nadie.

Sonreí de soslayo y me senté a su lado levantándome delicadamente el Kimono para que no se arrugara.

—¿No vas a ayudarme?

—No.

—Ah… Eres tan testaruda —dije, suspirando, para luego dejarme caer sobre sus piernas. Kaoru se petrificó— ¿Por qué no le haces caso a Ken y eres más honesta con tus sentimientos? —pregunté, observándola desde lo bajo. Sus piernas resultaron tan cómodas que deseé quedarme allí toda la vida. Mi cabeza se acopló a la perfección a ellas.

Kaoru evitó mis ojos como si yo pudiera ver la verdad detrás de ellos.

—Mira quién lo dice...

Me quedé contemplándola con profundidad desde mi cómoda posición. Ella no se atrevía a mirarme, pero tampoco me sacaba de allí. Sus ojos me decían que era bien consciente de la extraña situación, y, sin embargo, parecía no tener la fuerza para echarme. O quizás era mejor decir que ella no sabía qué hacer. Tenía la duda dibujada en el rostro, y con suerte en el corazón.

—¿Es cierto lo que dijo? —pregunté en un murmullo, tironeando su Kimono— ¿Fuiste a verme porque estabas preocupada? ¿No fue por la invitación de Sanosuke?

Kaoru mantuvo la visión impresa en el suelo, debatiendo si decirme la verdad, y asintió tímidamente.

—Quería ver si te encontrabas bien.

Yo suavicé la sonrisa.

_Ah… Esta mocosa va a matarme. _

—Ahora que te vi lo estoy.

Ella ensanchó los ojos y me miró.

—¡Pero! Aún quiero mi masaje, y ya que noqueaste a mi masajista… —Extendí las manos hacia ella—… Tendrás que hacerte responsable.

—Eso… fue tu culpa. —Desvió el rostro de nuevo—. No tengo porqué hacerlo.

Hice un pequeño puchero.

—¿Unas caricias en la cabeza, entonces? —Sujeté su mano y la llevé a mi cabeza. De inmediato un calorcito me envolvió. ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa calidez? Era una estufa humana, y yo un feliz gatito a su lado.

Kaoru, por su parte, me contempló cada vez más desconcertada.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Por favor…

Ella relajó los párpados y continuó observándome fijamente a los ojos, como si allí encontrara la respuesta a mi petición. Luego de un momento en los que pude ver la batalla interna que libraba, finalmente cedió y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza con lentitud. Mis párpados también se relajaron al sentirla. No podía explicar con palabras la calidez que emanaba. Su mano, su tacto... tenía un toque mágico. Familiar, nostálgico. De pronto volví a ser una niña pequeña y me trasladé a la vieja casa donde vivía con mi familia.

—Solo por hoy, no te acostumbres. —Acompañó las caricias con un reconfortante murmullo, llevando mi flequillo hacia atrás.

Asentí cerrando los ojos apaciblemente. Sus dedos enredándose en mis cabellos me tranquilizaban; sus uñas rascando suavemente mi cuero cabelludo resultaban un somnífero natural. Quería dormirme justo allí, en sus piernas. Pero al mismo tiempo y muy por el contrario de ese inocente deseo, también quería... quería...

—Tu manito se siente muy bien —susurré, girando el cuerpo sobre sus piernas. Sin pensar, levanté un brazo y lo enredé en su cintura—. Mh… estás calentita.

Quería tocarla con urgencia.

Kaoru contrajo el vientre cuando me abracé con más fuerza a su espalda. Lo sentí contra mi rostro, al igual que sus palpitaciones. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que la vibración se extendía por todo su cuerpo, permitiéndome sentirla.

—Megumi…

—¿Hm?

Su voz no llegó pronto. Tardó como si estuviera aclarando sus ideas, eligiendo bien las palabras o buscando la frase correcta para finalmente destruirme con ella.

—Me alegra que hayas venido.

Abrí los ojos contra su vientre y volví a entrecerrarlos sumamente conmocionada, tanto, que unas pequeñas lágrimas quisieron escapar. Ella no era de palabras tiernas, al menos no conmigo, por eso... escucharla...

—¿En serio? —musité, frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda y hundiendo la nariz en su Kimono. Olía tan bien que me estaba volviendo loca. Su esencia desarmaba a mis debilitados sentidos— ¿No soy una molestia?

—No ahora mismo. —respondió en broma. Yo esbocé una leve sonrisa.

—¿Aunque te esté obligando a acariciarme?

—Nadie me obliga a nada, lo hago porque quiero.

Su voz resonaba cada vez más reconfortante, serena, como si hubiera encontrado la paz en medio de esta extraña situación. Creía que, al igual que yo, ella había decidido no darle vueltas al asunto y dedicarse a disfrutar la mutua compañía. Darle vueltas implicaba confusión, temor y un posible escape de ambas partes; todas emociones que no teníamos ganas de tener. Agradecí que sintamos igual. Solo había una contra: el hecho de que llegáramos a la misma conclusión incentivaba a mis sentimientos a liberarse y a la mente a apagarse. Ya no la quería encendida, estorbaba.

—Entonces, supongo que tengo que agradecerte este buen trato. —dije, incorporándome con cuidado. Ella siguió con los ojos mis movimientos sin saber qué esperar. No obstante, éstos continuaban mostrándose tranquilos, sin miedo.

—¿Agradecerme?

—Kaoru... —la llamé, acercándome a su rostro. Reposé una mano sobre la suya y con la otra acomodé un mechón detrás de su oreja. Ella me observó profundamente, al igual que yo—. Muchas gracias por todo, Kaoru —dije, inclinándome a su mejilla. La besé con suavidad, provocando que abriera los ojos de par en par—. De verdad... gracias por siempre darme la bienvenida.

Sus manos, algo temblorosas, luego de superar la sorpresa se animaron a subir por mi espalda hasta rodearme en un cálido abrazo que me hizo sonreír sobre su mejilla. Despegué los labios de a poco, sin realmente querer despegarme, y apoyé la frente en su hombro correspondiendo el aprecio. La abracé con fuerza, como si de un reencuentro se tratase.

—Gracias a ti por aparecer en mi vida, Megumi —dijo contra mi oído, el cual ardió al chocar con su aliento—. Me gusta tu compañía, aunque parezca increíble.

Reí por lo bajo y comencé a apartarme con lentitud, pero no la solté.

—Esa es mi línea, mocosa. —respondí cerca de sus labios. Kaoru sonrió, y esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó a mi mejilla para besarla dulcemente.

—Tonta...

Mi corazón perdió el control al sentir esos suaves labios sobre mi piel. Reforcé el aferre en sus brazos tratando de contener las inmensas ganas que tenía de agarrarle el rostro y presionar su boca en un desenfrenado beso.

_Contrólate... ¡Contrólate! _

Ella se desprendió lentamente, ajena a lo que provocó, y sujetó mi cabeza por detrás.

—Te ves cansada... Puedes volver a descansar en mis piernas si quieres.

No reaccioné a tiempo, apenas me podía mover. No confiaba en mis movimientos en ese momento.

—¿E-En serio?

Kaoru sonrió y con un tironcito hacia abajo empezó a llevarme hasta ellas. En el camino mi lujuriosa mente pensó de más.

_Quisiera hundirme en otro lado... Dios, esto es tan difícil._

Apoyé la cabeza en sus piernas y ella retomó las caricias en mi cabello como si nada, como si mi ser no estuviera convulsionándose por dentro deseando cosas prohibidas.

—Duerme.

Asentí un poco entumecida y cerré los ojos dispuesta a tomar una merecida siestita. Creía merecerla con todo el autocontrol que estaba imponiéndome.

—¿Y tú? —pregunté, aferrándome a su pierna cual niña pequeña. Me desconocía en ese instante. Desconocía cómo era capaz de reaccionar si ella seguía así. Tenía miedo de mí misma.

Kaoru apoyó la espalda contra la pared y pasó la vista a las afueras.

—Yo estoy bien así.

La espié de soslayo, curiosa. Ella también cerró los ojos. Y yo, a pesar de estar sumamente cómoda en sus piernas, sabía que me costaría horrores dormirme gracias a ese inesperado beso. No pensé que fuese a devolvérmelo con tanta naturalidad.

Me rocé la mejilla, pensante.

_No tienes idea de lo que has hecho... ¿verdad?_

Suspiré y acomodé mejor la mejilla en su regazo, decidida a intentar dormir. Era muy probable que una situación así no fuese a repetirse, no podía desaprovecharla.

_Desaprovechar... ¿En qué me he convertido?_

Y así, pensando de más y con el corazón precipitado, en algún momento que pasé desapercibido me dormí. Posiblemente lo logré gracias al agotamiento mental. No obstante, ni en sueños conseguí descansar debido a que en estos apareció Kaoru de un modo un tanto... atrevido. Quizás fue por eso que así de rápido como cerré mis ojos los volví a abrir, agitada. No pasó ni una hora que mi mente ya me jugó en contra.

Me incorporé de golpe con el cuerpo acalorado y miré a Kaoru, quien aún dormía. Su rostro se encontraba inclinado y sus labios entreabiertos. Respiraba con tranquilidad, contrario a mí, que me costaba recuperar el aire.

—Un sueño... —Me tapé la cara, odiándome. No podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella Kaoru tan libertina sobre mi cuerpo, complaciéndome en todos los sentidos posibles, rozando todos mis puntos más sensibles, robándome gemidos en consecuencia.

Choqué los dientes y pasé de nuevo la mirada a la verdadera Kaoru. Ella hizo un dulce sonido durmiente y comenzó a abrir los ojos, como si los míos por solo verla tuviesen el poder de despertarla.

—¿Megumi? —Se refregó un ojo, somnolienta— ¿Qué hora es?

—Creo que las dos de la madrugada. —respondí sin atreverme a observarla. Me sentía condenadamente avergonzada por ese maldito sueño, más aún porque lo tuve básicamente encima de ella. La sensación era similar a cuando te emboscaban de pequeña haciendo algo incorrecto. Ese miedo a ser castigada.

—¿Solo pasó una hora? —preguntó, haciendo un amague de levantarse. Yo me corrí al costado, apresurada— ¿Y Kenshin? —Viró el rostro de un lado a otro—. No está aquí.

—¿Eh? —Lo busqué con la mirada y, en efecto, no lo encontré donde Kaoru lo dejó desmayado la última vez. Pero él no era el único desaparecido—. Sanosuke tampoco está.

—Qué raro... —comentó, poniéndose de pie con una preocupada mueca que no me agradó—. Quizás debería ir a buscarlo. No es común en él desaparecer sin avisar.

—Si ambos no están significa que se fueron juntos. Seguro Sanosuke lo llevó a apostar, no te preocupes. —respondí mientras me levantaba llevando mi cabello hacia atrás de un fastidioso modo. ¿Acaso no había forma de que no lo nombrara al menos por un rato? Bien..., tampoco podía culparla. Ya me parecía inusual que Sanosuke quisiera hacer una fiesta de la nada misma. Su comportamiento resultó sospechoso desde el principio, por no decir que esa fiesta sonaba a despedida. Algo no andaba bien. Estaba segura de que Kenshin también se percató de eso y, por supuesto, él sería el primero en encargarse del problema.

_No puedo decirle eso a Kaoru, solo le preocupará más._

Confiaba plenamente en que el vagabundo solucionaría lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo, pero Kaoru no estaba tan segura. Como siempre, se preocupaba de más.

Meditó mis palabras con los ojos clavados en el patio, tal como si esperara que Kenshin apareciera de entre la oscuridad, y bufó.

—Espero que Sano no lo lleve por el mal camino.

Alcé una sarcástica ceja.

_¿De verdad? Estamos hablando de Battousai el destajador, cualquier camino que ese cabeza hueca le pueda presentar jamás se va a comparar con su pasado. _

—Supongo que no debo preocuparme... ¿Estás para seguir un rato más? —preguntó de repente, caminando hacia mí. Pestañeé, sorprendida. En absoluto esperaba que pasase de la preocupación a querer seguir de fiesta—. Parece que la noche es solo nuestra, así que... ¿Qué dices? —Se detuvo frente a mí con una perfecta sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar. Por ese maldito sueño quedé innecesariamente sensible.

—Sí, si te apetece...

Kaoru agrandó la sonrisa y pasó la atención a las afueras.

—La luna está muy hermosa esta noche —comentó, observándola penetrantemente. Yo la observaba a ella. Sus marítimos ojos brillaban por la luz de la luna, tornándolos indiscutiblemente hipnóticos—. Sería una pena desperdiciarla.

—Sí, lo sería. —contesté, todavía sin ser capaz de desprenderme de sus brillantes pupilas. Kaoru se percató de mi suspendido estado y puso una mano en mi hombro para despertarme.

—¿Sake? —inquirió. Yo asentí distraídamente.

—Sake.

Y, como quien no quiere la cosa, esa simple decisión cambiaría todo. Porque eso somos: decisiones. Si fuéramos más conscientes de ello tal vez no tomaríamos ciertas decisiones tan a la ligera, tal como la que tomé esa noche.

Nos sentamos en las afueras del dōjō a beber y charlar. Charlar mucho. Creo que nunca habíamos hablado tanto como esa noche. Mientras todos seguían dormidos y Kenshin y Sanosuke desaparecidos, nosotras nos contábamos nuestras historias de vida. Ella me contó de su familia fallecida, de cómo heredó el dōjō de su padre y el profundo amor que le tenía al arte del Kendo. También relató detalle por detalle cómo conoció a sus amigos, ahora también míos, y el importante vínculo que formó con ellos. Tan importante como para llamarlos "su extraña pero querida familia". Todo lo que yo sabía a medias lo profundizó. No dejó nada afuera, o al menos eso creía. Y como se sinceró tanto, pensé que lo correcto era contarle mi historia también. Kaoru sabía parte de ella, pero no cómo fue que perdí a mi familia o el gran interés que mostré desde pequeña por la medicina, por ende, le conté todo paso a paso, incluso mi mayor sueño, el cual nunca revelé hasta ese día.

—¿Occidente? —preguntó ella, pasándome el sake. Yo lo acepté encantada.

—Sí, siempre soñé con viajar al Occidente. Como sabes, la medicina a la cual me especializo, llamada Rangaku, es un tipo de medicina que combina elementos orientales y occidentales. No es sencilla, y aquí todavía es bastante desconocida. Por eso quiero viajar para aprender más. —Pasé la vista al nocturno cielo—. Mucho más. Solo allá podré avanzar realmente con mi profesión y convertirme en una verdadera doctora. —Suspiré apenas me escuché. Era muy fácil decirlo, difícil hacerlo—. Es un sueño lejano, lo sé.

—Pero sueño al fin, ¡y creo que es increíble! —exclamó, entusiasmada— ¡Estoy segura de que podrás ir, Megumi! Lo único que necesitas es un contacto y un pasaje.

—No es tan fácil conseguir eso, niña. —dije, sonriendo de lado. La realidad, más allá de las dificultades comunes, era que me costaba abandonar Japón. Aún tenía una leve esperanza de encontrar a mi familia perdida, pero también... lo que me ataba a este país era lo doloroso que resultaría el dejar de ver a la dulce mocosa que me animaba en ese preciso momento.

—¡Claro que es fácil! El doctor Gensai tiene un conocido que estudia en Alemania ¿lo sabes, no? ¡El contacto ya lo tienes! —continuó con una inmensa sonrisa. Yo la contemplaba, abstraída—. Y respecto al pasaje del barco, nosotros ahorraremos para ayudarte. ¡Ah! ¡Puedo dar más clases de Kendo para conseguir más dinero!

—Eso no es necesario, tonta.

—¡Lo es! —Tomó mis manos entre las suyas— ¡Somos tus amigos, para eso estamos!, ¡para ayudarte!

Entrecerré los párpados, feliz. Muy feliz por su apoyo, pero también... algo decepcionada.

—¿No me extrañarías?

—¿Huh?

—No parece molestarte mucho que algún día me vaya... —dije, evitando sus ojos. Kaoru arqueó las cejas de un angustioso modo y llevó los dedos a mi mentón, que había decaído por la pesadumbre que sentía. Lo levantó con delicadeza, haciendo imposible que no me perdiera otra vez en sus marítimos ojos.

—Molestarme no, entristecerme sí. —Sonrió con suavidad—. Eres mi primera amiga y eres... muy especial para mí. Te extrañaría mucho. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta como para impedir tus sueños, Megumi. Además... —Sus cachetes se sonrojaron—... yo solo quiero que seas feliz, y si viajar es tu felicidad te apoyaré.

Entreabrí los labios sorprendida por su emotivo discurso. Quería llorar. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por mí ni mostrado ese inmenso grado de confianza en mis habilidades. Ella... de verdad creía que podía cumplir mis sueños. Ella creía en mí.

_Maldito mapache... ¿Cuánto más piensas desarmarme?_

Bajé la cabeza para evitar que viera las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar y apoyé la frente en su pecho. Kaoru, intuyendo que me quebraría, me abrazó y empezó a acariciarme la cabeza tiernamente.

_Ah... Es tan cálida. _

Deslicé las manos por su espalda con lentitud, como si así pudiera grabar en mis palmas la sensación de su cuerpo, de su calor.

_Ya no puedo imaginarme... No quiero imaginarme una vida sin ella. _

—¿Vendrías conmigo?

Su corazón se agitó.

—¿Qué...?

—Si llegara a darse el caso de irme... ¿vendrías conmigo? —pregunté de nuevo, levantando el rostro para verla. Ensanché los ojos cuando me encontré con el suyo endurecido. No podía creer lo que le estaba proponiendo.

—¿Es... en serio?

Asentí con una tímida sonrisa.

—Me gustaría mucho que vinieras.

Kaoru tardó en asimilar lo que dije. Tardó bastante, cosa que empezó a incomodarme. No sabía dónde meterme mientras ella continuaba observándome con los ojos cual platos. Para mi alivio, luego de unos insoportables segundos en los que procesó mis palabras, relajó el rostro y dibujó una socarrona sonrisa que me pareció forzada.

—¿Y Kenshin?, ¿no quieres que vaya también?

Fruncí el ceño. Siempre tenía que nombrarlo.

—Solo quiero que vengas tú, deja de meterlo entre nosotras.

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, y en esta ocasión con más intensidad.

—¿Meterlo...?

—Entre nosotras, sí. —reafirmé con seriedad.

Kaoru tragó saliva, y como si beber le diera la valentía para contestarme, me sacó el sake de la mano y le dio un buen trago. Yo quedé en la espera de su respuesta sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella bajó el vaso, carraspeando. Bebió tan rápido que su garganta le pasó factura.

—Su... Supongo que no estaría mal tomarme unas vacaciones de vez en cuando.

Mis pupilas se iluminaron. Anhelaba escuchar aquello, pero claramente no estaba preparada para escucharlo. No creí que fuera a aceptar. Los nervios me dominaron tanto como la inmensa felicidad que sentí.

—¿D-De verdad vendrías? No me iría mucho tiempo igual, solo unos años. Luego de terminar de estudiar volvería a Japón, es mi hogar después de todo. Pero mientras tanto... podríamos conseguir una posada o algo parecido... Ya sabes. —Me acomodé un mechón detrás de la oreja, avergonzada—. Es decir, tampoco es seguro que pase. Solo estoy soñando en grande, así que pedirte que vengas conmigo suena apresurado, lo sé, pero...

—Megumi.

Me mordí la lengua de tan rápido que frené el habla. Me entusiasmé de más, no había duda. De pronto me sentí tal como una adolescente incapaz de sosegar sus emociones, hecho que me hacía desear que la tierra me tragase.

Ella rió cuando me tapé la boca, adolorida.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan nerviosa —se burló, destapándome—. Das algo de ternura, mujer zorro.

Emití un vergonzoso sonido y desvié el rostro, ruborizada.

—Fue un pequeño desliz... por la emoción. No volverá a pasar.

—¿Emoción?

Regresé los ojos a ella con profundidad.

—La emoción de que vengas conmigo, Kaoru.

Ahora fue ella la que dejó escapar un diminuto sonido.

—Yo... también estoy emocionada. —musitó sin mirarme y se sirvió otro sake. Detallé cómo tomaba, entre curiosa y preocupada.

—¿No deberías parar?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Porque eres menor y no debería estar dejándote beber? —Sonreí de soslayo mientras ella terminaba de tomar y me servía a mí—. Si te desmayas será mi culpa. No me des más problemas, mapache.

—¡Deja de joder con lo de menor! Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tolerar el alcohol.

—Tu vocabulario está derrapando... Eso no coincide con tu argumento.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solo estoy festejando por nuestro futuro viaje! —exclamó, robándome el vaso de nuevo. Ni me dejó terminar de beber.

Examiné su hiperactivo comportamiento en silencio. Surgió de la nada, antes estaba tranquila.

_¿De la nada? No..._

Si mi intuición no fallaba, esa forzada actitud festiva que mantenía era absolutamente una careta para cubrir el nerviosismo que le generó mi propuesta y, peor aún, el haberla aceptado. Que de pronto bebiera tan desquiciadamente más resaltaba la ansiedad que la carcomía.

—Kaoru...

—¡Deja de preocuparte, estoy bien! —exclamó levantando el vaso en un brindis.

—... Si tú lo dices.

—¡Sí, palabra santa! ¡No puedes llevarme la contraria!

Solté una risita.

—Al menos no te lo acabes sola. —Hice un ademán con la mano, pidiéndole un trago.

—Trataré.

No trató mucho. Debí tomar en serio sus palabras, tanto como ella continuó tomando sin darle importancia a mis advertencias. A la hora y mientras continuábamos hablando de la vida, poco tardé en percatarme de que su lengua comenzaba a resbalarse, sus mejillas no dejaban de estar sonrojadas y su discurso ya rozaba lo inentendible. Las risas desquiciadas que tuve el "placer" de escuchar al principio de la noche también habían vuelto.

En resumen: estaba completamente borracha.

—¿Kaoru? —la llamé, sujetando su hombro. Ella volteó el rostro hacia mí con una estúpida sonrisa.

—¿Hm?

Y resalto, muy borracha.

—Es todo, te pasaste. —Me puse de pie, tironeando su brazo para levantarla—. Hora de dormir.

—¿Huh? —Se dejó llevar por mi agarre, tambaleante, y me miró desconcertada. Sin embargo, poco tardó en cambiar su mueca por una seria al encontrarse con mis ojos. Yo arqueé una ceja, confusa. En su estado no sabía qué esperar.

—¿Qué? —pregunté algo intimidada por esa penetrante mirada.

De pronto acercó un paso y enredó los brazos en mi cuello.

—¿Me llevarás a la cama? —preguntó incitantemente a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Mi respiración se entrecortó.

—Sí... —respondí en un ronco murmullo, sujetando su cintura. Sacudí la cabeza, rogándome despertar. Yo también me encontraba un poco borracha, no tanto como ella, pero borracha al fin. Que Kaoru empezara a mostrarse atrevida, tal como al inicio de la noche, no ayudaba a centrarme. El sake hacía milagros en ella—. Vamos, la fiesta terminó.

Pasé su brazo por encima de mis hombros y comencé a llevarla a su habitación casi arrastrándola. Contemplé su rostro de reojo. Apenas tenía los párpados abiertos y su expresión era la de una persona totalmente ida. Tenía miedo de que se desmayase en cualquier momento. Una pesada sensación empezaba a molestarme en el pecho.

_¿Es mi culpa? ¿Tomó tanto por lo que le dije? Tampoco es que le propuse matrimonio..._

—Kenshin todavía no volvió. —mencionó con la voz quebrada cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación. Todo se encontraba en penumbras, solo la luz de la luna lo iluminaba.

—No te preocupes, estará bien. Él sabe cuidarse. Mejor preocúpate por ti, mocosa. Eres un desastre... —dije, encaminándola hacia el futón. Me agaché para acomodarla sobre él. Ella cayó de culo y se rascó la cabeza con pereza—. Ponte el Yukata, sino vas a dormir incómoda.

Kaoru levantó el brazo débilmente y señaló un placard detrás de mí.

—Alcánzame dos.

—¿Dos?

—Para ti y para mí.

Mi corazón terminó en la garganta.

—N-No dormiré contigo.

_Eso sería sumamente peligroso en mi estado actual. _

—En el cuarto de huéspedes están el doctor Gensai y las niñas. Supongo que ya sabes lo mucho que ronca, no querrás dormir ahí —explicó pegando un gran bostezo—. Y menos en el patio como un perro.

—Entonces volveré a la clínica.

—Es tarde, no es seguro y me da flojera acompañarte. Te quedarás aquí.

—No necesito que me acom...

—Ah... Deja de renegar y agárralos, mujer zorro. —Señaló el placard de nuevo desatando la cinta de su cabello con la otra mano. Me perdí en sus mechones cayendo en picada—. Se me parte la cabeza...

_Mierda._

Tragué saliva obligándome a borrar las inadecuadas imágenes que aparecieron en mi mente por solo imaginarme durmiendo con ella y bufé. Desistiendo, fui hasta el placard. Por más de que la situación era notablemente peligrosa, no tenía ganas de luchar a las cuatro de la mañana con una borracha y menos de mostrarme tan nerviosa frente a ella. Era hora de recuperar la compostura.

—Si así son las cosas supongo que no me queda otra que hacerte caso. Al menos sacaré algo positivo de esta desgracia. —Agarré los Yukatas blancos, dejé uno sobre el futón, donde ella estaba cabizbaja, y me volteé para comenzar a desvestirme—. Mañana tendrás una resaca inolvidable, y por suerte estaré en primera fila para verla. —comenté riendo en un murmullo y abriéndome el Kimono. Me lo quité con lentitud, quedando en ropa interior, y lo dejé bien doblado en el suelo, para luego empezar a ponerme el Yukata. Todo con un silencio fúnebre que me pareció sospechoso.

_Qué raro que la mocosa no está chillando... ¿Se durmió?_

Giré el rostro con cautela para confirmar que no se había dormido y ahí quedé, congelada, cuando admiré como Kaoru no me quitaba la vista de encima. No se durmió. Lejos de eso, estuvo atenta todo el tiempo que tardé en desnudarme.

Sonrojada, fruncí los dedos contra el Yukata y lo cerré rápidamente, tapando mis desnudos pechos. Sus ojos continuaban escaneándome de arriba abajo sin siquiera pestañear. No mostraban emoción alguna. Parecían estar en otro mundo.

_¿Estaba... mirándome?_

—¿Q... Qué esperas? Vístete.

Ella se sobresaltó, como si hubiera despertado de una hipnosis, y pasó la vista a la ropa que le dejé sobre el futón. Amagó a agarrarla, pero ésta se resbaló de sus manos como si fuera mantequilla.

—Ah... Mierda. —Se refregó la frente con una adolorida expresión—. Me da vueltas todo, no puedo. Dormiré así.

—Ni se te ocurra, vas a arrugar tu Kimono y estoy segurísima de que después me echarás la culpa de eso. —Me acerqué, suspirando, y me agaché para quedar a su altura—. Vamos, te ayudaré. —Llevé las manos al cinto que mantenía cerrado el Kimono y empecé a desatarlo. Kaoru agrandó los ojos.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Puedo sola! —Agarró mis manos.

—Obviamente no puedes, tonta. Apenas puedes mantenerte despierta —dije, forcejeando para que me soltara—. No voy a violarte, cálmate.

—¡Claro que lo vas a hacer! —exclamó, provocando que la mirara con la frente arrugada—. Apenas veas mi precioooso cuerpo no podrás resistirte. —Puso una mano en su pecho dramáticamente.

Negué con la cabeza indignada por su patético estado y de un tirón jalé la cinta hasta quitársela. El Kimono se entreabrió, revelando parte de sus pechos. Kaoru se tapó con los brazos, apresurada.

—Eso quisieras, mapache. No soy tan fácil. —dije, concentrándome en no mirar más allá de lo permitido. Ella tenía razón, pero no iba a admitir que su cuerpo era mi debilidad.

Kaoru hizo un puchero como si la hubiera insultado y se destapó los pechos apropósito. Mis ojos, traicionándome, se plantaron en ellos unos críticos segundos que me subieron la temperatura.

_Rosados... Totalmente rosados._

—Te quedaste helada... —dijo con suficiencia y sin intenciones de cubrirse. Estaba dispuesta a demostrar que yo podía caer en sus garras—. Igual que cuando yo te vi desnuda.

Despegué los ojos de sus pechos con un importante esfuerzo y clavé la atención en su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te bañabas. —Arqueó una coqueta ceja—. Vi tooodo todito. No me perdí un solo detalle de tu magnífico cuerpo. —contestó sin una pizca de pudor, sonriendo con picardía.

Mi ceja tiritó.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo?

_¿Y de cómo me estás provocando?_

—Totalmente.

Su ebria tonada, que resonaba en un cantito, no me convenció mucho. Es más, me dolió. Porque todo lo que decía se debía al alcohol, o al menos... eso pensaba. De esa forma yo no podía ni quería actuar aunque sus palabras fueran muy tentadoras.

—¿Por qué me espiaste, insolente?

—Porque valía la pena, ¿por qué más?

—¿Es un chiste, mapache? El sake se te subió demasiado a la cabeza. —Le di unos golpecitos en la frente. Ella se la refregó, gruñendo.

—Que quieras creerme o no es tu problema. —concluyó, poniéndose de pie como podía. Me dio la espalda y se quitó el Kimono por los hombros. Éste cayó a sus pies, los cuales no me interesaron. Me encontré más interesada en la delgada curva de su espalda. Esa que llevaba a una curva mayor y mucho más voluptuosa.

Tragué saliva; mi garganta se resecó. Su cuerpo desnudo resultó mucho más magistral de lo que pensé. Estilizado, delicado y también endurecido debido a los arduos entrenamientos. Todo estaba correctamente en su lugar.

Desobedeciendo a la cordura, que rogaba en silencio que cambiase de dirección, trepé con los ojos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus pechos. Esta vez solo pude vislumbrar los costados de estos, pero eso fue suficiente para que mi entrepierna se impacientara y me tirara una súbita alerta que casi provocó que rozara las rodillas entre sí para calmarla.

_Ah... Tengo que salir de aquí con urgencia._

—Esto fue una mala idea, no tengo ganas de lidiar con una borracha. Me voy.

Kaoru, que se encontraba acomodándose bien el Yukata, volteó el rostro hacia mí con una pasmada mueca.

—¡Espera! —Sujetó mi brazo. Giré la cara hacia ella con una mueca peor. Una que parecía irritada de tan rígido que tenía el rostro con tal de que no se escapara un solo rastro de placer por haberla visto desnuda.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No... —Bajó la visión, sonrojada—. No te vayas.

Mis dedos temblaron. El pecho empezaba a pesarme, el deseo a dominarme.

_No... Si sigue así..._

—Tengo sueño, mapache. Al menos déjame descansar lo que queda de la noche. —dije en una vaga excusa de que me dejara en libertad. Ella reforzó el agarre, ignorando la impaciencia que me estaba atacando sin compasión, y acortó un paso.

—Duerme conmigo —murmuró, enredando los brazos en mi cintura. Mis ojos se perdieron en los suyos, que no podían estar más opacados. Era una mirada ausente—. No quiero estar sola ahora.

Cerré los puños, ansiosa y con una eléctrica sensación trepando por mi cuerpo. Una que iba a estallar en cualquier instante.

—Por favor... —rogó cerca de mis labios, que tiritaron por solo sentir su cálido aliento—. Te necesito.

Y eso fue todo. La impaciencia me ganó.

Antes de siquiera pensar mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

—Imbécil... —la insulté entre dientes, para luego atrapar sus hombros y comenzar a caminar hacia ella, provocando que se fuera hacia atrás con torpeza. La estrellé contra la pared y estampé una mano a su costado. Kaoru parpadeó, sorprendida— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿No ves que estoy perdiendo la paciencia? Te recomiendo parar ahora, si sigues así esto se pondrá peligroso. —sentencié, atajando su mentón.

Kaoru observó de soslayo la mano que la acorralaba y volvió a mis ojos con una desafiante mirada. Una muy diferente a la que suplicó que me quedara.

—¿Estás amenazándome? ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿quieres pelear? —inquirió, y de repente me empujó. Me fui hacia atrás con la sorpresa tatuada en el rostro y caí de espaldas sobre el futón— ¡Si eso quieres, eso tendrás! —exclamó, lanzándose contra mí.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder, detenida, cuando atrapó mis muñecas y las estampó a los costados de mi cabeza.

—¿K-Kaoru?

Ella dibujó una arrogante sonrisa, reforzando el agarre en mis muñecas. Yo bajé la visión, sonrojada, y vislumbré su entrepierna presionando la mía.

_¡Esto no terminará bien! ¡No tiene idea de lo que está haciendo!_

Volví a sus ojos, aclarándome la garganta.

—Levántate. —ordené, tratando de mantenerme neutra. Su cuerpo sobre el mío me estaba desquiciando, enloqueciendo.

—¿No querías pelear? Aquí estoy. —Acercó el rostro peligrosamente— ¿Por qué no tratas de defenderte?

Mis pupilas se clavaron en sus cercanos labios con hambruna. ¿Pelear? Ella muy lejos estaba de realidad. ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar tanto las cosas?

—N-Nunca dije nada de pelear.

—¿Entonces por qué me acorralaste? —preguntó, aprisionándome más contra el futón. Yo apreté las mandíbulas, nerviosa. Sus largos cabellos caían sobre mi rostro, tal como lo había soñado hacía unas horas. Sin embargo, esta situación era diferente.

—¡Suéltame! No sabes lo que haces, estás borracha.

—No lo estoy.

—¡Lo estás! —Me desesperé, intentando soltarme. La maldita tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Por más de que forcejeaba no lograba liberarme—. Kaoru, en serio. Si sigues así... —Mis palabras quedaron ahogadas cuando sin avisar se inclinó y enterró la nariz en mi cuello. Cosquillas me atacaron apenas la sentí. Unas tentadoras cosquillas que estacionaron en mi estómago y comenzaron a revolotear de un lado a otro descontroladas.

—Hueles muy bien... aunque seas una zorra. ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien? —inquirió, descendiendo la punta de la nariz por mi cuello y arrastrando la rodilla hacia arriba. Arqueé la espalda cuando sin querer presionó mi intimidad con ella.

_No puede ser. Yo... de verdad... _

Entrecerré los párpados con el aire fuera de sí y el pecho saltando pidiendo clemencia.

_De verdad... ¿me estoy excitando solo por esto? Ya no hay duda, ella... a mí..._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. En ese momento... En ese preciso momento que percibí su respiración contra mi piel no solo terminé de aceptar que me gustaba, si es que quedaba alguna duda, sino que también empecé a apagarme. El interruptor que me conectaba con el mundo real se rompió.

_Yo..._

Abrí los párpados lentamente, percibiéndolos pesados. Algo estaba mutando dentro de mí. Una nueva persona quería florecer. Alguien que lejos estaba de importarle la moral y los futuros problemas. Pisoteaba brutalmente mi sensatez sin compasión alguna. No le interesaba destruirla, por el contrario, disfrutaba de ello. Sonreía con un dejo de maldad y me susurraba al oído que tomase a Kaoru por poco y a la fuerza. Que le enseñara que no se puede jugar con una verdadera mujer. ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿qué parte de mí podía resultar tan inadecuada?

Instinto... lo llamaría más adelante.

—Kaoru... —Mi voz sonó dos octavas por debajo de lo normal. Me estaba yendo muy lejos—. Si no te levantas voy a hacerte algo imperdonable.

Ella por fin soltó mis muñecas y se incorporó como si mis palabras hubieran surtido efecto. Pero no, no lo hicieron. Reposó las manos a los costados de mi rostro y me contempló desde lo alto con unos lúgubres ojos. Me sumergí en ellos, ida. Realmente ida.

_Esos ojos... son iguales que los míos. ¿Yo no soy la única involucrada, entonces? _

Seguí los continuos movimientos de sus pupilas, que dentro de toda la oscuridad que las adornaba brillaban ansiosas.

_Sí, no soy la única._

—¿Qué harás?, ¿golpearme? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—No, besarte.

Agarré el cuello de su Yukata y la impulsé hacia mí. Presioné sus labios con fuerza, tanta, que juré que me había fusionado con ellos. Kaoru ensanchó los ojos y ahí permaneció, paralizada sobre mi boca. Muy diferente a mí, que me dediqué a saborearla. Sus labios eran tan jugosos, tan suaves y deliciosos... Mucho más de lo que imaginé.

Aprovechando el lapsus que la atacó por ser su primer beso, hecho que resultó obvio, me tomé la libertad de continuar explorándola a mi antojo. Apresé su labio superior y me deslicé hacia el inferior, para luego arrastrarlo hacia mí en una inofensiva mordida. Ella emitió un diminuto jadeo mientras me desprendía lentamente y con una importante fuerza de voluntad. Me quedé observándola con la mirada oscurecida esperando por alguna reacción, algún consentimiento... Algo que me ayudara a entender esa maldita situación y me permitiera seguirla.

Kaoru me mantuvo una dubitativa visión por unos largos instantes en los que no respiré y, como si de un milagro se tratase, volvió a mis labios sin avisar. Mis pupilas saltaron al sentir como presionaba mi boca con una auténtica necesidad. La misma que yo sentía.

Entrecerré los ojos, complacida, y la abracé por la espalda.

—Kaoru...

Entreabrí los labios, deseosa, y asomé la lengua por ellos. La sumí en su húmeda cavidad y comencé a entrelazar nuestras lenguas emitiendo pequeños y roncos gemidos inmersos de placer. Había esperado tanto por ese encuentro... Tanto... que ya no podía contenerme.

Ella apretó los párpados con ímpetu. Sus orejas se encontraban tan enrojecidas que podía sentir su elevada temperatura. Orejas que no me privé de rozar con los dedos para sentir ese calor en carne propia, para continuar comprobando que yo no era la única implicada.

_Ah... No puedo más._

Bajé la mano por la curva de su espalda, enredé el brazo en ella y de pronto me incorporé, dejándola sentada sobre mí. Kaoru me miró con cierta confusión, pero también con una transparente entrega. Sus ojos la exponían.

—Kaoru... —la llamé perdidamente, acercándome a sus labios y apegándola más a mi cuerpo. Ella enlazó los brazos en mi cuello cuando me incliné y besé sus labios de nuevo. Comencé a moverme acompasadamente contra su rostro, entrelazando nuestras lenguas con más intensidad—. Mh...

Los jadeos me estaban traicionando, escapando de mi garganta sin pedir permiso. Los suyos no se quedaban atrás. Resonaban tímidos contra mí, fallecían en mi boca y volvían a renacer cuando la dejaba en libertad para respirar.

—Megumi... creo que... —Un pequeño gemido escapó en vez de palabras cuando resbalé los labios por su mentón y estacioné en su cuello. Invadida por su embriagador aroma, empecé a besarlo, degustándome con esa dulce piel, regalándole una húmeda sensación en cada beso— ¿E-Esto... está bien?

Adormecida, deslicé la lengua hacia arriba por su piel, para luego arrastrar hacia abajo los dientes y succionarla, marcándola, provocando que reforzara el agarre en mi cuello. Mis manos tampoco se quedaban quietas. Cada vez más se desesperaban en su espalda, subiendo y bajando por ella.

—En este momento no me importa si está bien o no, ya hice demasiadas cosas malas en mi vida como para que me importe —ronroneé contra su cuello. Pasé la lengua por él hasta atajar el borde de su oreja con los dientes, el cual no me contuve de morder. Ella sofocó un quejido—. Una más... no cambiará nada.

—Pero...

—Tu cuerpo está caliente... —murmuré, frunciendo los dedos contra su espalda—. Eso significa que está reaccionando al mío. A mí.

A mis sentimientos, quise decir. Pero me dio miedo decirlo.

—E-Eso es...

—Tú empezaste esto —dije, volviendo a su rostro. Esbocé una ensombrecida sonrisa y comencé a subir las manos por sus muslos, llevándome su Yukata en consecuencia. Ella parpadeó, avergonzada, cuando los atraje hacia mí de un tirón, quedando sus piernas flexionadas a los costados de mi cintura y ella básicamente colgada de mi cuerpo—. Hazte responsable, mocosa. —Sujeté su mejilla y la obligué a volver a mis labios.

Ya no podía parar. Mi juicio se nubló. El cuerpo de una mujer era tan diferente al de un hombre... Mucho más sensible, delicado, suave. Se acoplaba a la perfección al mío. Completamente exquisito. No obstante, estaba segura de que lo sentía así porque era a Kaoru a quién estaba tocando. La primera mujer que me atrajo en toda mi vida... y la última.

Devoré su boca unos buenos instantes en los que su respiración se aceleró y la liberé de a poco, dejando solo un pequeño hilo transparente conectado entre ambas. Sus ojos no podían mostrarse más oscurecidos, al igual que los míos, panorama que me hacía inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo, aunque su ser estaba reaccionando naturalmente al mío, su mente no parecía opinar igual. Lo percibía. Todavía se encontraba batallando contra la moral. Batalla que yo perdí cuando la besé.

Ella también debía perderla.

—¿Sabes? Una mujer adulta tiene ciertos deseos que las niñas no tienen. Si realmente te consideras una adulta... dime si los tienes —empecé a decir, trepando una mano por su firme abdomen y bajando la otra por su espalda. Kaoru tembló sobre mi cuerpo cuando atrapé la parte baja de su espalda y la apreté más contra mí, consiguiendo que nuestros pechos se encontraran— ¿Me deseas? Si es así, ya no eres una mocosa. En cambio, si no lo haces estás a tiempo de detenerme. Pero date prisa, porque pronto... perderé lo que me queda de control.

Ella desvió la mirada, ruborizada, y descendió las manos por mi cuello hasta abrazarce a mi espalda.

—Lo hago.

Una satisfecha risita huyó gracias a su perfecta respuesta. Se veía tan vulnerable sobre mi cuerpo, tan frágil... Esa imagen quedaría para siempre grabada en mis recuerdos.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir.

Regresé a sus labios con hambruna y continué entrelazando nuestras lenguas entre agitadas respiraciones mientras, guiada por el momento, me animaba a seguir descendiendo por su espalda hasta atrapar una de sus nalgas. Kaoru se sobresaltó cuando comencé a arrastrar su Yukata hacia arriba, descubriendo su trasero, y cautelosamente me atrevía a sumir los dedos dentro de la ropa para sentir su piel en aquel delicado lugar. También percibía su vergüenza, pero no me importaba.

Todo dejó de importarme por su culpa.

—M-Megumi, espera...

—No quiero esperar más —balbuceé, pasando la lengua por su labio superior. La despegué lentamente, frunciendo los dedos contra su trasero. Kaoru dobló la espalda con los ojos bien cerrados, como si no se atreviera a ver la realidad. La realidad de que su piel ardía entre mis yemas—. Eres tan hermosa...

Rompí el beso para derivar los labios a su cuello y continuar saboreándolo, besando cada parte de él. No conforme con ello y con el deseo en aumento, navegué la lengua por su garganta y torso, trazando un inevitable camino hacia un lugar mucho más sensible. Estaba perdiendo lo poco que me quedaba de autocontrol. El hambre que por tanto tiempo contuve finalmente perdió el rumbo.

Simplemente no podía parar de comer.

Entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos deslicé hacia abajo la Yukata por sus finos hombros, revelando a medias las curvas de sus pechos, pero aún no lo más importante. Aparté el rostro y los observé con la respiración entrecortada, para luego zambullirme entre ellos. Kaoru se estremeció y apresó mi cabeza por detrás. Mi respiración le hacía cosquillas. Las mismas que yo sentía cada vez más en la entrepierna.

—Megumi, yo... me siento un poco...

Su voz sonó tan quebrada como mi consciencia.

En blanco y con el rostro entre sus pechos, trepé con las manos por su abdomen y los atrapé con las palmas por encima del Kimono. Comencé a presionarlos y a moverlos en círculos con un cuidado que no duraría mucho tiempo. Sus pezones se asomaban por debajo del borde de la ropa, amagando con descubrirse.

—Tan preciosa... —murmuré con sus jadeos de fondo y detallando con los párpados decaídos cómo gradualmente crecían debido a mis caricias.

_No puedo parar..._

Naufragué la lengua hacia arriba por el medio de sus pechos y la arrastré hacia el costado para cerrar los labios sobre una de esas esponjosas curvas. Mis manos se aferraron casi con rudeza de ellos cuando sentí esa suave piel contra mi boca.

Quería más. Mucho más.

El aire me estaba abandonando. Tenía el pecho tan cerrado de la emoción y excitación que dudaba que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad. Y ella... ¿Ella cómo estaba con lo que estaba sucediendo? Con lo que cada vez más estaba descubriendo en su cuerpo. Me encontraba tan metida en mis propios deseos que olvidé por completo su sentir.

Abrí los ojos antes de continuar disfrutando sus pechos y me incorporé para verla de frente. El aliento volvió a mí de un tirón cuando la encontré no solo con una oscura mirada y los cabellos desordenados, sino también pálida. Muy pálida y, según mi visión de doctora, a punto de desvanecerse.

_No... ¿Me he pasado con ella?_

De pronto una información perdida golpeó la puerta de mi cordura. Kaoru todavía estaba lo suficientemente ebria como para sentirse mareada y... ¿no decírmelo?

—¿Kaoru? —Acaricié su mejilla con el pulgar, preocupada. Ella reposó la frente sobre la mía con la respiración agitada— ¿Te sientes bien?

Kaoru asintió débilmente sobre mi frente, acción que no me convenció. Ella... se estaba forzando por mí.

—Kaoru...

Me mordí el labio, casi desangrándome, y desperté. Desperté de ese maldito instinto primitivo que se apropió de mi alma por unos minutos. Y me odié. Me odié por haberla llevado a tal extremo ignorando su borrachera. ¿Qué había hecho? Conocía su estado, pero no quería creer que todavía le afectara. Me autoconvencí de que estaba bien y me dejé llevar por la situación. Pensé erróneamente que todo lo acontecido le haría reaccionar.

Cerré los ojos con pesadumbre y la abracé con fuerza.

—Perdóname, no pensé que todavía estuvieras...

—Estoy bien, en serio. —Trató de sonreír, lo cual me destruyó más, y se inclinó a mi oído— ¿Por qué no sigues?

—Idiota, si sigo es seguro que te desmayarás. No me hagas esto más difícil —dije, aspirando el futuro llanto por la nariz. Pasé de la felicidad a una completa tristeza en tan poco tiempo que apenas lograba sostener esas potentes sensaciones—. Yo... a ti...

—Solo estoy un poco mareada, no es para tanto.

—¡Lo es! —Destruí el abrazo y atajé sus hombros. Sus ojos me observaron con un grado de lamentación—. Es todo por hoy, necesitas descansar.

Ella ladeó el rostro tiernamente y bajó la vista con timidez.

—No poder seguirte el ritmo... Lo siento, al final parece que sí soy solo una mocosa. No debí beber tanto.

Yo delineé una comprensiva sonrisa y sujeté su mentón con delicadeza.

—Mi mocosa —murmuré contra sus labios, para acto seguido besarlos suavemente—. Solo mía...

Kaoru sonrió sobre mi boca al tiempo que yo me desprendía con lentitud. La contemplé profundamente acariciando su cabello, deslizando los dedos por esos largos mechones, convenciendo a mi mente de que lo ocurrido no fue un sueño. No había vuelta atrás, no podíamos retroceder aquellos fogosos besos y caricias, sin embargo, tampoco estaba en nuestros planes cuestionarlos en ese instante. No era necesario. Todo quedó más que claro, al menos de mi parte. Pero por las dudas... decidí condenarme un poco más.

—Ahora lo sabes.

Ella abrió más los ojos, que parecía que en cualquier momento se cerrarían por el agotamiento.

—Ahora sabes lo que siento. —susurré, comenzando a voltearme para acostarla sobre el futón. Kaoru me miró desde lo bajo, descansando la cabeza en la almohada.

—Megumi...

Sin esperar una respuesta, acomodé bien el Yukata que le desalineé, la arropé, pellizqué su cachete juguetonamente, y con una sonrisa que demostraba arrepentimiento por mis acciones comencé a levantarme.

—Mañana te traeré un remedio para la resaca. Ahora descansa.

—¡Espera! —Agarró mi brazo con la última pizca de energía que le quedaba. Parpadeé, impresionada, e incliné el rostro hacia el suyo acomodando unos mechones detrás de mi oreja para que no cayeran sobre ella— ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

—No..., no te vayas. Nunca dije que te fueras.

Sonreí de lado y sujeté su mano. La devolví al futón.

—Niña tonta... No sabes con quién te estás metiendo ¿no?

Ella hizo una desconcertada mueca mientras yo me inclinaba más. Besé su frente en una despedida.

—Es necesario que me vaya ahora.

—¿Por qué? Quiero que te quedes...

Emané una lamentable risita y negué con la cabeza.

—Tan inocente... Yo no soy tan buena como tú, mapache. —Me acerqué a su oído—. Podría violarte mientras duermes...

Kaoru se achicó en el lugar, sonrojada. Yo suavicé la sonrisa y empecé a incorporarme de nuevo.

—Ahora que entendiste...

—Correré el riesgo.

Me detuve en seco y la miré, impactada. Ella sonrió amablemente.

—¿Qué...?

Kaoru sujetó mis brazos y tironeó, generando que perdiera el equilibrio y quedara sobre ella.

—Que me arriesgaré con tal de que te quedes —respondió, rozando mis labios. Roce suficiente para que mis ojos aflojaran y mis convicciones también—. Además, ni que fuera a rehusarme si lo haces. ¿O acaso crees que hice lo que hice porque estoy borracha? No es así, Megumi. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, porque sé que la tienes.

Su voz sonaba rasposa y a punto de extinguirse, sin embargo, a pesar de eso su discurso era sumamente sincero.

_Ah... Va a matarme._

—Maldito mapache... —murmuré, presionando sus labios en un corto beso. Ella rió por lo bajo sobre mi boca— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunté, desprendiéndome para mirarla en un reproche. Kaoru se limitó a señalar su costado con el dedo en una clara indicación de que me acostara a su lado.

Suspiré y rodé sobre su cuerpo, derrumbándome a su lado. Me cubrí el rostro y volví a suspirar.

—Eres tan cruel... No tienes idea de lo difícil que es esto para mí.

Kaoru se acomodó de costado para verme. Su sonrisa no se iba.

—¿Tanto te gusto?

Abrí los ojos contra mi brazo y me destapé. La observé fijamente.

—¿No te di suficientes pruebas ya?

Ella desvió la mirada, pensante, y de repente se sumió en mi pecho. Tragué saliva cuando me abrazó con fuerza y allí quedó, con el rostro hundido entre mis pechos. No podía ver sus expresiones, cosa que era esencial para descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos.

—Mañana, cuando esté más sobria, podemos hablar de eso. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte y preguntarte pero que ahora no puedo ni pronunciar. Me estalla la cabeza...

—Mañana no recordarás nada. Laguna mental en camino. —atiné a decir, acariciando su cabeza. Kaoru levantó el rostro con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque es tu primera borrachera, apenas puedes hablar y estás a punto de desmayarte. —Bufé—. Estoy más que segura de que pensarás que lo alucinaste todo.

No lo dije por decir. Más allá de sus visibles síntomas, también tenía esa certeza por experiencia propia. Mi primera borrachera fue así. Cuando me contaron al día siguiente todo lo que hice y dije quise morir. De verdad, lo anhelé con el alma. Uno puede pensar que tiene el control y que dentro de todo conserva la dignidad, pero el alcohol se encarga de cambiar eso cuando menos lo esperas e incluso, como si fuera un mecanismo de defensa, de borrar tus recuerdos. Sin embargo, también había una parte buena de estar delirando, una que vuelvo a resaltar: los borrachos no mienten. Eso me daba esperanza. Esperanza de que Kaoru, a pesar de estar destruida, estuviera siendo sincera con sus sentimientos. Pero eso solo lo confirmaría al otro día.

Suspiré otra vez. Esperar no era mi fuerte.

—Es un hecho, olvidarás todo.

Ella apegó los hombros al cuello, avergonzada por haber tomado de más, y volvió a hundir el rostro en mis pechos.

—Entonces... recuérdamelo. Si me olvido, recuérdame todo cuando despierte, Megumi.

Entreabrí los labios, sorprendida, y bajé la vista para verla.

—¿Y qué harás cuando te lo recuerde? —pregunté con temor.

Temor de que me rechazara. Kaoru todavía no había dejado nada claro, solo fui yo la que se expresó en más de un sentido. No obstante, el que reconociera que le atraía... Ella no haría lo que casi concretó conmigo si no tuviera algún sentimiento ¿verdad?

Kaoru se aferró más a mi espalda y respondió lo que sería mi perdición:

—Enfrentarte.

Y así, como si fueran sus últimas palabras, se durmió sobre mí.

Sí, como dije al principio, esa palabra sería la que terminaría de desarmarme. Su valentía más. Kaoru, al otro día y luego de atar varios cabos sueltos, estaría dispuesta a enfrentar lo que pasó entre nosotras, por ende, también a nuestros sentimientos. Pero mi inseguridad y una sola sonrisa que ella le dedicaría a alguien más me harían replantearme el arrastrarla a mi pecador mundo y los peligros que conllevaba vivir en él. Aquello provocaría que mi deseo por su bienestar superara mis propios deseos egoístas.

Al otro día... yo cedería lo que más quería por puro amor.

Lo que no sabía era que en poco tiempo volvería a ella cual imán cuando una inmensa situación de abandono se derrumbara sobre su espalda. Una que estaba dispuesta a recomponer con tal de verla sonreír una vez más. Aunque eso... significara el fin de mis esperanzas.

**_Continuará._**

* * *

Y por acá dejo el capítulo tres. Bastante larguito, ya me parecía que estaba haciéndolos muy cortos para ser yo jajaja Espero que no se haya vuelto muy pesado.

En fin, ¡mil gracias por seguir leyendo y los leo en el último capítulo! ¡Besos!

**Kaoru Tanuki:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, Kenshin no pinta mucho en esta historia, ¡pero lo va a hacer en otra! Hace bastante que tengo ganas de escribir una sobre él y Tomoe, y posteriormente de Kenshin con Kaoru, así que posiblemente cuando termine esta me vas a seguir viendo seguido dando vueltas por el fandom jajaj. ¡Te leo en el próximo, beso!

**Setsuna M:** ¡Gracias por leer! Qué alegría que te guste la historia :) Usualmente no me enfocaría tanto en profundizar el tema del "descubrimiento sexual", sino de la pareja en sí. En mis fics suelo narrarlo como algo natural, que se va dando sin tantas cuestiones, pero como éste está enfocado en una época medio dificil respecto a la orientación sexual y más siendo Japón, decidí profundizarlo más para que no parezca todo muy colgado jajaj ¡Te leo en el próximo, beso!


	4. La furia del mapache

Holiii. Sí, aparecí. Perrrdón por la desaparición. Esta cuarentena me pegó duro, pero acá estoy con un capítulo más. Al final decidí alargar un poquito más la historia, así que el capítulo final va a ser el próximo.

¡Espero que anden bien y cuidándose muuucho!

Los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

**La furia del mapache**

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño. Hoy en día puedo decir que fue una premonición de lo que vendría al despertar.

En el sueño estábamos Kaoru y yo en lo alto de una gran montaña. Contemplábamos el atardecer con melancolía. Ella me agarraba la mano con fuerza, pudiendo así sentir su calidez. No quería soltarla, así que desconozco porqué de repente la solté. Hubiera tenido más sentido que fuera ella la que me soltara, pero no.

Fui yo.

La solté. Miré el abundante mar bajo nuestros pies, observé sus ojos una última vez y me dejé caer al precipicio.

Ella, con una desesperada mueca, estiró la mano hacia mí para atajarme, sin embargo, ya era tarde. No podía detener la inevitable caída que yo misma había provocado.

No tenía miedo de morir. Parecía desear la muerte.

Y entonces, en medio de la caída y mientras detallaba como el rostro de Kaoru se hacía cada vez más pequeño, entendí porqué la deseaba. Con ella lograría la liberación. Pero no la mía, sino la de Kaoru.

La estaba dejando en libertad.

Antes de estamparme contra el mar, abrí los ojos de golpe. Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los bordes de mis ojos. Las sentía allí, luchando para no resbalarse por ellos.

Ahí me quedé, congelada pero con el corazón a mil, cuando lo primero que vi fue el pacífico rostro de Kaoru sumido en mí pecho. Dormía tranquilamente y ajena a mi rápido latir, que debía estar retumbando en su frente.

—Qué sueño tan infantil… —musité, relajando los párpados—. Parece sacado de una novela romántica barata.

Deslicé la mano por su espalda y la apreté contra mi cuerpo para sentir su calor. Todavía intentaba hacerle entender a mi mente que lo que sucedió entre nosotras fue real. Haber sentido sus labios, su piel, escuchar su voz tan placentera... Aún resonaba en mis oídos su recuerdo.

Kaoru se revolvió un poco sobre mi pecho, haciéndome pensar que iba a despertar. No obstante, lo único que hizo fue acomodarse mejor, tal como un lindo gatito.

Sonreí.

—¿Estás cómoda, mapache? —susurré en su oído, buscando despertarla. Ya era de mañana, y lo que menos quería era que los demás nos encontraran acurrucadas. ¿Por qué? Porque aún no sabía si Kaoru recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. No quería perjudicarla—. Es hora de despertar, dormilona.

—Mh…

Kaoru empezó a abrir los ojos con lentitud. El sueño estaba a punto de terminar, dando paso a la realidad. Una que Kaoru debía elegir:

Kenshin o yo.

Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías con torpeza y gradualmente comenzaron a ensancharse.

—¿Me… gumi?

Y ahí empezaría mi pesadilla.

—¡¿Megumi?!

Kaoru se sentó de un tirón, tal como si una cuerda la hubiera jalado, y me miró desde lo alto con una desentendida expresión. Yo le mantuve la mirada en silencio y suspiré.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre. Gracias por recordármelo. —dije, recargando la cabeza en mi mano.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué…? —Kaoru dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, buscando pistas. Algo conocido, un recuerdo, lo que fuere— ¿Cómo…?

—¿Llegaste aquí? Simple. Gracias al Sake.

Kaoru volvió la vista a mí mordiéndose el borde del labio. En ese gesto pude ver muy bien lo que pensó, o, con suerte, recordó.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo? —pregunté ante su silencio. Ella desvió la mirada con las mejillas entrando en calor.

—Tengo… unas imágenes aquí y otras allá. Nada concreto. —Se rascó la cabeza emitiendo un quejido—. Me duele…

—Porque te tomaste la vida, por eso te duele —corregí, incorporándome—. No te preocupes. Tengo medicina para la resaca en la clínica. —agregué, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad.

—Oh, g-gracias. Eso ayudará.

Kaoru no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos. Yo, por el contrario, sí veía a los suyos con claridad. Eran unos ojos que no sabían dónde estaban parados, que se movían inquietos de izquierda a derecha seguramente imitando a sus pensamientos, los cuales trataban de hallar una respuesta cuerda al hecho de haber despertado en brazos de su "supuesta enemiga en el amor". Kaoru estaba desconcertada, y me lo advirtió la noche pasada. Sabía que iba a colapsar. Por eso me dio una importante tarea: recordarle dicha noche para así poder _enfrentarme._ Esas fueron sus palabras.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa. ¿Cómo contarle lo que pasó entre nosotras sin este constante temor de que saliera corriendo?

—Kaoru.

Kaoru se animó a observarme, pero apenas. Su cabeza se mantenía inclinada cual niña castigada.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? —pregunté, pasando la mano por su espalda. Ella por fin levantó el rostro. No podía encontrarse más endurecido.

—Yo… —dudó, haciéndome dudar a mí también—. Yo… Sí.

Casi se me escapó un gritito de sorpresa. Entonces era cierto… Kaoru estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme, por ende, yo también debía corresponderle con lo mismo.

Me acomodé en el futon, como si buscar una mejor posición aflojara la tensión en el aire, y agarré sus manos.

—¿Me prometes que no vas a salir corriendo cuando te lo diga?

Kaoru siguió los continuos movimientos de mis pupilas y asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Sonreí de soslayo y miré sus pequeñas manos entre las mías. Me fue imposible no acariciarlas.

—De acuerdo… —Tomé aire, preparándome para el importante discurso que tenía que dar. Al final yo estaba más asustada que ella—. Kaoru, la verdad es que…

Un súbito ruido se oyó de pronto, interrumpiéndome. Pasamos la mirada a la puerta, pues había venido de allí, y nos encontramos con un curioso espadachín observándonos.

—Oh, Kaoru-dono. Aquí estabas. —Kenshin le sonrió de oreja a oreja y pasó la visión a mí—. Tú también, Megumi-dono. Me preocupé al no encontrarlas.

Kenshin resultó ser un inoportuno. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que casi lo detesté.

_Justo ahora…_

Bajé los ojos y afiné la vista en su abdomen. Un moretón al costado de éste llamó mi atención.

_¿Una pelea?_

—¡Kenshin! —Kaoru reaccionó primero y se levantó tan rápido que tuve que apoyar las manos en el futon para no caer por su impulso— ¡Dónde te habías metido! ¡Soy yo la preocupada! ¡Desapareciste en medio de la noche!

_Ajá, así que eso lo recuerdas. Qué agradable coincidencia. _

—¿Oro? Ah, eso… —Kenshin se rascó la cabeza con una tensa sonrisa—. Fui a dar un paseo.

—¿Qué clase de paseo? —Kaoru no le creyó ni una sola palabra— ¿Y qué hay de Sano? ¿Él fue contigo?

—Hm… algo así.

—Kenshin… —Kaoru gruñó su nombre y el espadachín ya sabía que se encontraba en problemas. Pero, para su fortuna, Kaoru estaba muy adolorida como para enojarse—. Ah… Se me parte la cabeza, luego te castigaré como corresponde. ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!

Kenshin soltó una risita.

—No lo haré.

Eso dijo, pero no hizo honor a su palabra. Kenshin volvió a desaparecer unas semanas después de ese día.

Y mientras los miraba… Mientras veía desde mi lugar, desdichada, como Kaoru ponía una mano en su hombro y le sonreía al hablarle, algo se quebró en mí. El tiempo se detuvo, dejándome estancada en un cruel estado.

No era la primera vez que contemplaba esa escena, pero después de lo que pasó entre nosotras... me era imposible verla como antes. Ya no podía aguantarla. Ni a ese panorama, ni a la verdad que vino con él, que, odiosa, decidió revelarse en el peor momento, como si lo hiciera apropósito para opacar la esperanza que había nacido luego de esa noche.

Pensé… Lastimosamente pensé que Kenshin era lo que Kaoru necesitaba. Ver esa imagen de ellos dos sonrientes en su propio mundo, tal como si yo no existiera, me hizo caer en una terrible realidad que muy inconscientemente venía evitando para no verla.

Yo no podía hacer feliz a Kaoru.

Por mujer, por débil, por la maldita era en la que vivíamos. Por todo. Kenshin podía darle estabilidad, seguridad, una vida dentro de todo tranquila y normal. Hijos… Una familia. En cambio, en el caso de que milagrosamente Kaoru me eligiera, conmigo todo sería un tormento. Ella tendría que pasar terribles adversidades por estar con alguien como yo. Con una mujer.

El rechazo de las personas, incluso el odio de algunas. ¿Y si Kaoru perdía su prestigio por mi culpa? ¿Y si nadie quería que sus hijos estudiaran con ella solo porque era… diferente? Si se quedaba conmigo podía perder hasta el dōjō y los pocos estudiantes que tenía, por ende, también la estabilidad económica que tanto le costaba alcanzar y obviamente también la estabilidad emocional. Porque el dōjō lo era todo para Kaoru. Era el legado de su familia, lo único que le quedaba.

Caóticas ideas me atacaban una atrás de la otra sin darme tregua, todas puntiagudas y peligrosas. Por haber logrado un avance aparecieron, como si hubieran estado dormidas y esperando el instante perfecto para destruir mi felicidad.

Sin salida, así me sentía.

De pronto me costaba respirar. Me estaba ahogando en esa maldita realidad que nunca quise ver. Yo podía arruinar su vida. Realmente podía arruinarla, por no decir que si no estuviéramos en Tokyo, directamente la estaría condenando a muerte.

Y yo… yo la amaba demasiado como para arruinarle la vida.

Bajé la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas.

Esa verdad se encontraba viva dentro de mí hacía tiempo, pero nunca la dejé salir… hasta hoy. Hasta que me comparé con Kenshin.

_Ojalá no hubiera llegado tan lejos… De esa forma esto no sería tan doloroso. _

Pensé, tragando pesado para descontracturar la garganta. No podía llorar frente a ellos, no podía decirle la verdad a Kaoru. No con la desgracia que caería sobre sus hombros. Ella sería duramente juzgada. Yo estaba acostumbrada al rechazo, pero ella no. Kaoru no podría soportarlo, y yo no podría soportar verla herida. Por eso…

—Por eso…

_Debo dejarte en libertad._

Kaoru giró el rostro hacia mí al escucharme.

—¡Ah, Megumi! —exclamó, para luego volver a Kenshin—. Kenshin, ¿podrías ir a preparar el desayuno? Tengo que hablar unas cosas con ella.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Kaoru seguía dispuesta a enfrentarme, y lo estaba dejando bien claro delante de… ¿la persona que supuestamente amaba?

Kenshin la observó con curiosidad y dibujó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pescado?

—¡Pescado! De cualquier forma no hay otra cosa… —agregó Kaoru riendo. Tan solo le quedaba reírse de su pobreza, cualidad que admiraba.

Kenshin se retiró en paz y con un aura de sabiduría, como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Conociéndolo, seguro lo sabía. A ese espadachín no se le escapaba nada. Tanto era sí, que daba miedo.

Kaoru contempló su espalda hasta verlo desaparecer y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Yo, para ese momento, ya estaba decidida. Dolida, pero decidida.

—Lamento la interrupción. —me dijo, acercándose. Yo me puse de pie, la esquivé y fui hasta el armario donde había guardado mi ropa.

—No pasa nada. Deberías ir a ayudarlo, parecía cansado.

—¡No hace falta! Además, si yo lo ayudo terminarás vomitando el desayuno.

—No voy a quedarme a desayunar.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó, caminando hacia mí. Yo puse una necesaria distancia mientras me desvestía para ponerme el Haori—. No voy a dejarte ir sin que comas algo. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que arrancar el día sin comer no es sano.

—Voy a desayunar en la clínica. No te preocupes, Kaoru.

Kaoru alzó una confundida ceja por mi repentino cambio de humor y se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos donde intuí lo que seguiría.

—Oye, um… Me imagino que no te vas a ir sin contarme lo que sucedió. —dijo, tratando de sonar graciosa, cosa que ocultaba un visible nerviosismo.

—¿Hm? —inquirí, metiendo las manos en las mangas del Haori— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes… Lo que estabas por decirme. —Kaoru se refregó el brazo, incómoda—. Lo de anoche. Siento que hice un berrinche o algo así. Es decir, para que me digas que no salga corriendo… Nunca había bebido, por eso…

—Ah, ¿eso? Tranquila. No es el primer berrinche que haces. —contesté, terminando de vestirme.

—Pero, como te dije, tengo unas imágenes algo… —Antes de continuar se aclaró la garganta con una ridícula expresión que, como siempre, me provocó una ternura desmedida que tuve que reprimir—… algo subidas de tono. Y quisiera saber si es mi loca imaginación o… si son reales. —explicó, soltando una nerviosa risita.

—¿Reales?

—Es decir, si nosotras hicimos… eso. —finalizó, roja hasta las orejas.

El esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no lanzarme hacia ella y abrazarla hasta básicamente asfixiarla fue sobrehumano.

—Oh… Eso. —respondí inexpresiva.

—Sí…, eso.

No podía creer que Kaoru hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Pensé que iba a esperar en silencio una explicación de mi parte. No me la imaginaba tan osada como para preguntar aquello. Bueno, el mapache que se encontraba con los hombros pegados al cuello y totalmente colorado no era la mejor definición de "osada". Pero aún así, ahí estaba, intentando aclarar las cosas. No evitándolas como yo haría a continuación.

Me refregué la frente en un intento de que no viera las lágrimas que querían escapar debido a la impotencia.

_Odio todo. ¡Odio todo esto!_

Debía recomponerme por su bien. Por su futuro, debía hacerlo. Era mejor terminar todo ahora. Ahora donde Kaoru todavía no tenía sus sentimientos claros. Dejarla en este mundo donde aún ella estaba enamorada de Kenshin era lo correcto. Solo lograría confundirla si le contaba lo que pasó entre nosotras. ¿Qué caso tenía confundirla si no íbamos a poder estar juntas?

Respiré hondo, preparándome para encarnar a un desagradable personaje, y caminé hasta ella acomodándome el Haori con una fingida naturalidad.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora resulta que tienes sueños eróticos conmigo, mapache? —bromeé. Kaoru ensanchó los ojos.

—¿Un… sueño? ¿Eso fue? —inquirió estupefacta, casi decepcionada y sin intenciones de ocultar esa decepción. Yo también quedé perpleja.

Que no negara el "haber soñado conmigo" me preocupó tanto como me brindó una fugaz sensación de felicidad que poco tardó en convertirse en agonía.

_Kaoru… ¿Ella en verdad siente algo por mí? Y si lo hace, estoy haciendo esto muy tarde. _

Y soy muy cruel, pensé. Soy la peor zorra de todas.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó decaída. Yo morí al ver sus ojitos tristes.

—¿Qué harás cuando lo sepas? —dije, parándome frente a ella. Eso no debía decirlo. Mi respuesta fríamente planeada era "nada". Nada en absoluto. Pero parece que tan fría no me encontraba.

Kaoru titubeó antes de contestar:

—Enfrentarte.

_Ah. De verdad… Ah. _

La mocosa no podía hacer esto más difícil. Me iría de esta casa con el corazón destrozado, sí, acababa de confirmarlo. Pero al menos también me iría con la verdad. Ella no mintió, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme, tal como dijo. Y en silencio lo agradecí.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, que no pude evitar delinear, llevé una mano a su mejilla y la pellizqué.

—Tontita, no pasó nada anoche. Te lo dije. Ayer te tomaste la vida y terminaste sintiéndote mal. Así que te traje aquí para que descansaras. Todo lo demás fue tu loquita imaginación.

—¿Y por qué te quedaste conmigo? ¿Por qué… me estabas abrazando?

Insistía. El maldito mapache insistía. Quería destruirme.

—Tú eres la que se pegó a mí, mocosa. Sí que tienes sueños candentes…

—¡Por qué te quedaste conmigo! —repitió casi en un grito, apretando los puños. Kaoru estaba irritada. Irritada porque un lado de ella seguro sabía la verdad.

—Porque no podía dejarte sola en ese patético estado. Temía que te ahogaras con tu vomito, que, a todo esto, no lanzaste de puro milagro.

Me mantuve firme y observándola con seriedad. Ella también. Kaoru también me miraba con dureza, desafiándome, tratando de quebrarme. Lo estaba logrando. Si no huía rápido de ahí tiraría muy abajo mi discurso con un desaforado arranque.

—Pero… fue tan real —musitó, sonrojándose—. Si pasó algo, prefiero que me lo digas para…

—Kaoru, tranquila. —Acaricié su mejilla con dulzura, buscando sosegarla—. No pasó nada. ¿Qué podría pasar? Ambas somos mujeres.

Ella agrandó los ojos y los dejó caer al tiempo que arrugaba la frente.

—¿Y qué?

Mi corazón se descabelló.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —preguntó levantando la voz—. Tú no discriminas al atender rufianes, ¿acaso esto no es lo mismo? ¿Por qué… tiene que ser malo? No lo digo por nosotras, sino en general... Ya sabes.

_Mierda._

Estreché los ojos. Me ardían.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

La garganta se cerraba, mi nariz comenzaba a aguarse y la fuerza me abandonaba. Estaba a punto de llorar.

—No dije que fuera algo malo, solo… no es muy común. Y podría traer problemas.

—¿A nosotras?

—No estoy hablando de nosotras, y tú tampoco. Acabas de decirlo.

—¡Pero…!

—Kaoru, ¿qué te pasa? —dije ya un poco impaciente. No con ella, sino conmigo. No me soportaba. Finalmente parecía estar consiguiendo lo que tanto había anhelado, y, sin embargo, no podía tenerlo—. Todo está bien. Preocúpate por descansar.

Kaoru ladeó el rostro entre enojada y entristecida. Enojada, seguramente, por mi contradicción. Por haberme mostrado por tanto tiempo de una forma y ahora resultar otra.

—Ya descansé… contigo. —dijo en un dulce murmullo que me derritió.

_Dios… dame fuerzas. _

Quería besarla tanto, tanto… Estaba por perder el control.

—Me refiero a tu resaca, tontita. —Pellizqué su mejilla de nuevo, logrando que volviera los ojos a mí—. Luego mandaré con el doctor Gensai una medicina que te dejará como nueva, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru asintió lentamente contra mi mano aún conservando una expresión de tristeza y confusión.

—¿Por qué… no la traes tú?

_Ah… Voy a explotar._

—Mocosa, tengo trabajo que hacer. Yo no soy una vaga como tú.

—Entonces iré yo a buscarla.

—¡No!

Kaoru se sobresaltó ante mi exagerada reacción. Yo también me desorienté. Quedé absolutamente pasmada luego de gritarle. No lo vi venir, al igual que todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Quería besarla, salvarla, gritarle, golpearme. Mi cabeza era un caos.

—Lo… Lo siento —musité, tratando de sonreír—. Estás muy caprichosa hoy, Kaoru. Perdí un poco la paciencia.

Kaoru me miró con una clara desilusión y esquivó mis ojos.

—¿Caprichosa? Sí, lo soy. Después de todo soy una mocosa, ¿no es cierto? —No pasé desapercibido el sarcasmo en su voz—. Pero pensé que te gustaba así.

_¿Gustar? Gustar me queda corto. _

Tragué saliva con esfuerzo y me forcé a continuar sonriendo. No iba a durar mucho más.

—Debo irme ya —dije, dándome media vuelta para abrir la puerta—. Vamos, ve con Kenshin. Te está esperando.

Kaoru no pudo disimular la sorpresa de que fuera yo, la zorra madre, la que la enviara con Kenshin. Por querer fingir me pasé. Me pasé mucho. Eso era en efecto muy sospechoso.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté al ver como no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Kaoru achinó los ojos de un modo que me hizo reprimir una risita y salió al pasillo.

—Nada. Te acompaño a la entrada.

Negar su compañía ya hubiera sido demasiado, así que me limité a seguirla en silencio por los pasillos de la casa. Y mientras veía su delgada espalda desde atrás, lo único que podía pensar era que no quería irme. No quería dejarla. Cada paso que Kaoru daba me desesperaba porque era un paso más hacia la despedida, una más larga de la que ella pensaba.

Kaoru se detuvo en la entrada del patio y me observó con un aire de melancolía. Ella estaba enojada conmigo, y con buenas razones. Terminé tratándola mal.

—Entonces, supongo que aquí nos despedimos. —dijo.

_Despedirnos... ¡No!_

En un impulso agarré su brazo con fuerza. Kaoru pestañeó, sin entender.

—¿Megumi?

Yo le mantuve la mirada con una expresión de dolor y reforcé el agarre, pero solo hice. A pesar de que mis labios se abrieron para gritar la verdad que tenía escondida en la garganta, me obligué a cerrarlos.

_No puedo..._

Y con un amargo sentimiento de compañía, la solté.

—Sí, aquí nos despedimos. —dije sin mirarla, para luego pasar delante de ella y salir de su casa. Kaoru me siguió con unos tristes ojos.

—Nos veremos... —La escuché decir ya a lo lejos.

Y así, con ese saludo tan cortante de ambas partes, nos despedimos por lo que serían unas buenas semanas.

Yo… decidí alejarme de Kaoru para así poder olvidarla. Y salvarla de mí. No me sentí con más opciones que esa: una cobarde pero que, a fin de cuentas, no causaba arrepentimiento. Porque lo hacía por ella. Lo hacía por puro amor. Para que pudiera vivir una vida tranquila y normal.

Solo en pocas ocasiones nos vimos de nuevo, y en esas ocasiones traté de actuar normal, pero intuyo que habrá notado que ya no la buscaba, no la abrazaba ni la burlaba. Solo me dirigía a ella con cordialidad, la suficiente como para no parecer cruel. Sin embargo, posiblemente lo parecí igual. Puesto que Kaoru, luego de tanta insistencia de su parte, también dejó de buscarme.

En especial cuando una caótica situación se hizo presente, una que comenzó a asechar a Kenshin desde las sombras. Un caos realmente oscuro que traía consigo desde hacía tiempo.

Su pasado.

Y por ese mismo caos… Por ese dolor que comenzó en Kenshin pero que terminó en Kaoru, decidí aparecer de nuevo. Lo hice porque no pude soportar sus lágrimas, su agonía y, más aún, el rostro depresivo que ahora me encontraba observando desde lo alto, pues, Kaoru no se dignaba a salir de la cama. Desde que él partió a Kyoto en búsqueda de Makoto Shishio, Kaoru cayó en una depresión.

Me sorprendió.

Ella, una chica tan fuerte, cayendo tan bajo… Solo pude pensar lo peor: su amor por Kenshin era mucho más del que imaginaba.

Y estaba bien. Así tenía que ser.

No me sentía con la fuerza para enfrentarla luego de haberla estado evitando por días, pero debía hacerlo. Si podía ayudarla… Si al menos podía hacer algo por ella, lo haría. La salvaría de su depresión tal como ella me salvó a mí en su momento. Se lo debía.

Le sacaría una sonrisa aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Sin embargo, Kaoru, cuando me vio… Jamás voy a olvidar esos ojos inmersos de ojeras que me fulminaron disgustados, furiosos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo ya no era bienvenida.

Hasta aquí nos había traído nuestra historia. A este preciso momento. Y a partir de acá, de la partida de Kenshin, ya no sé más nada. No tengo idea de lo que piensa Kaoru, solo puedo sentir su enojo. Pero lo que sí sé es que no aguantaré un minuto más verla autocompadeciéndose.

Voy a hacerla entrar en razón, incluso aunque me gane aún más su odio por ello.

**-/-**

_Mentirosa._

Me froté el cuello con fuerza, sollozando.

—Mentirosa, mentirosa, ¡mentirosa!

Estampé las manos en el espejo. Lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas. Demasiadas. Creo que nunca había llorando tanto en mi vida. Y todo era culpa de ella.

De ese zorro mentiroso.

Aspirando las lágrimas, giré el cuello hacia la derecha y volví a mirarme al espejo. El llanto solo aumentó.

Una pequeña marca roja, casi morada, decoraba mi piel. Una marca imborrable, al menos por ahora. Aunque la frotaba y la frotaba no se iba, por el contrario, aumentaba como si fuera una maldición. A pesar de ser una niña, no era tan estúpida como para no saber lo que era aquello.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me mintió? ¡Qué clase de idiota te viene a mentir habiéndote dejado una maldita marca!

_¿Acaso pensó que no lo iba a descubrir nunca? ¿Siquiera sabe que me hizo esto? _

Una marca de sus labios, eso tenía en el cuello. Como si fuera con fuego, Megumi me dejó tatuada su esencia.

Eso era todo lo contrario a "no pasó nada".

—Idiota… ¡Es una imbécil!

Caí de rodillas al suelo, tapándome la boca. No quería que me escucharan llorar, menos Kenshin.

Estaba desesperada, ¡y muy avergonzada! Seguía sin recordar bien lo sucedido, lo cual me desquiciaba. Mis recuerdos solo llegaban hasta la última tanda de Sake que bebimos en el patio, allí donde hablamos de su futuro y donde me propuso... irme con ella a Alemania en caso de que se diera la oportunidad. Luego de tal propuesta, que me hizo pensar que Megumi tenía quizás, y solo quizás, otras intenciones conmigo, básicamente bebí. Bebí todo lo que pude beber para no caer en un nerviosismo histérico. Y al final terminé cayendo en una borrachera que me borró la mayoría de los siguientes momentos. Sin embargo, algunos recordaba, aunque no estaba segura de que fueran ciertos. Y esos eran los que Megumi negaba.

Lo único bueno que podía rescatar era que yo no estaba loca. Al menos sabía que debía confiar en esas pocas imágenes que tenía de la noche anterior. Si las unía al extraño comportamiento de Megumi y a la marca de mi cuello, todo encajaba.

En efecto, había pasado algo entre nosotras. No sabía bien qué, pero para tener sus labios marcados en mi piel… algo, al menos un pequeño momento, debía haber pasado. Uno que yo permití.

Fruncí los dedos contra mi boca, sonrojada.

Yo… en algún momento de la noche dejé mis sentimientos en libertad.

Entonces, la situación que me rodeaba era… ¿un rechazo? ¿Megumi se arrepintió y por eso escapó? ¿Pero por qué no decírmelo a la cara?

"Estaba borracha, lo siento".

Solo eso necesitaba. La verdad, aunque doliera.

_Doliera… Duele._

Me recargué en la pared de mi habitación con la cabeza gacha.

—Esa verdad…

Esa verdad podría confundirme más de lo que ya me encontraba, sí. Era cierto. Estaba empezando a tener extraños sentimientos por Megumi, ya no podía negarlo. Hacía un tiempo que éstos venían creciendo en mi interior casi sin que me diera cuenta. Con excusas, con mentiras… los tapé.

Si ella hubiera aceptado tener los mismos sentimientos, quizás yo… posiblemente no hubiera sabido qué decirle. ¿Es por eso que negó todo? ¿Fue pura conveniencia para evitar que la rechazara? ¿Fue una cobarde? ¿Eligió el camino fácil?

_¿O solo jugó conmigo?_

Esa última opción se clavó directo en mi pecho, punzante. Conociéndome, ni aunque estuviera borracha haría algo que no quisiera. Si yo decidí hacer lo que creo que hice con ella fue porque era mi deseo. Un sector muy reprimido de mí lo deseaba. En cambio, Megumi...

_¿Solo fui una partida más de las tantas que debe tener? _

Negué con la cabeza, limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Cobarde o no, jugadora o no, ocultó un hecho importante. ¡No estuvo bien lo que hizo! ¡Y debo hacérselo saber!

Me convencí de que tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible, aunque en realidad esa era una mera excusa para verla. Sin embargo, para mi desgracia, lo antes posible se convirtió en nunca.

A pesar de que los siguientes días la busqué para que podamos aclarar el tema, ella se limitó a salir con alguna excusa para evitarlo. Y evitarme. Casi ni nos veíamos. Y cuando lo hacíamos era una fachada, una mentira, al igual que su gran boca. Su comportamiento había cambiado, haciendo aún más sospechosa la situación.

Yo… no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía por ella, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, a aclarar mis sentimientos de una buena vez. Y ella… Ella no. Después de lo que me hizo, simplemente huyó.

_Mentirosa, cobarde._

Luego de unos días más insistiendo, dejé de buscarla. La furia fue mi principal razón, el orgullo la segunda y la decepción la tercera. Si Megumi no quería saber nada de mí, así sería. Eso pensé. No sabría nunca más nada de mí.

Gracias a ella mi cabeza era un desastre, un maldito remolino. Hasta me hizo dudar de mis sentimientos por Kenshin. ¡Todo era su culpa! ¡Que yo fuera un desastre era su culpa! Y resultó que la maldita culpable terminó siendo una gallina.

_Ja… Patético._

Ya no iba a preocuparme por ella, no más. Me prometí aquello. No valía la pena preocuparse por una gallina. Y, como si fuera una señal del destino, un terrible acontecimiento pasó. Uno que hizo que por unos momentos consiguiera distraerme: la aparición del lobo, Hajime Saitō, y la resurrección de Makoto Shishio, el destajador más despiadado de la historia y, ahora, enemigo de Kenshin.

Mi corazón di un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados. Toda mi atención pasó nuevamente a Kenshin esa última y terrible semana que pasamos todos juntos.

Me era inconcebible aceptar la idea de que Kenshin tuviera la responsabilidad de salvar el país. ¡Solo era un hombre! ¡Por qué abusaban de su fuerza y amabilidad! Y por qué… el muy tonto se dejaba abusar.

Tanto yo como los demás, incluida Megumi (quien seguía evitándome), nos opusimos a su partida a Kyoto.

Pero…, como temí, luego de despedirse de mí Kenshin se marchó, dejándome con el corazón destrozado. Más de lo que ya estaba.

En ese preciso momento en el que me encontraba de rodillas llorando por él sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, toqué fondo. Todo se nubló y perdió sentido.

_Todos me abandonan._

Mi padre, mi madre, Kenshin… Megumi.

Nunca me había sentido tan sola en mi vida. Toda la fortaleza que cultivé durante años se fue en un solo segundo, en una sola despedida.

Porque esa despedida fue un reflejo de las demás. Un recordatorio de que nada era para siempre.

No estaba triste solo por la partida de Kenshin, sino también por todos los que me abandonaron antes y, seguramente, por los que tarde o temprano me abandonarían.

Como guerrera que me consideraba, nunca quise mostrar este lado vulnerable a nadie. Pero… ¡Pero!

Me acurruqué contra mi cuerpo y me arropé hasta las orejas. Hacía días que no salía de casa. Me dedicaba a vagabundear por ella como si fuera un mero fantasma. Había perdido las ganas de comer, en otras palabras, de vivir. Primero Megumi, luego Kenshin… ¿Quién seguía? ¿Yahiko?

_Sí… Él también algún día se irá. _

Me tapé hasta la cabeza con la sábana. No quería pensar en eso, en mi debilidad. Oculté durante tantos años este miedo a la soledad que… terminé estallando.

_Yo soy la patética, yo soy la cobarde que no pudo detener a Kenshin. Ya no hay nada que hacer. Si se fue es porque no me necesita, al igual que…_

Arrugué la frente, enojándome, y me di media vuelta.

—Al igual que ese maldito zo-

La puerta corrediza de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, asustándome. Me incorporé de un salto, ignorando los grititos asustados de Tae y Sae, mis amigas del restaurant familiar que habían venido a apoyarme sin conseguir resultado alguno.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó al encontrarme con la dueña de mis pensamientos.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Todavía sigues aquí, mapache?

Una inmediata furia se apropió de todo mi cuerpo al verla y más al oírla. Corría por mis venas, electrizante, haciéndome temblar los dedos casi con emoción. De verdad… quería golpearla. Tanto como quería abrazarla.

De pronto las ganas de vivir volvieron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté en un irascible murmullo. Ella arqueó una soberbia ceja que me enfureció más.

Megumi no era bienvenida. No después de lo que pasó, de la mentira que dejó plantada en mi corazón.

Eso quería pensar. Eso… traté de pensar en vano.

Sin embargo, antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba sonriendo. Con malicia, pero sonriendo al fin.

Mi querida enemiga había vuelto.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)

**Setsuna M:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, si en ésta época todavía es difícil el tema de la sexualidad, imagináte en esa. En este capítulo quise retractar justamente eso, lo difícil que podía llegar a ser. ¡Te leo en el próximo, entonces! ¡Besos!

**Kaoru Tanuki:** ¡Gracias por leer! Definitivamente Kaoru borracha puede llegar a ser un desastre, lo hemos visto en la serie jajaja. ¡Gracias por seguir por acá y te leo en el próximo! ¡Besos!


	5. La caída del zorro I

Hooli. Bueno, al final este no es el capítulo final (para variar) Creo que la historia va tener dos capítulos más, pero por las dudas no prometo nada jajaja. Voy escribiendo sobre la marcha, por eso la poca organización. Disculpas. Ahora les dejo dos capítulos de un tirón (el próximo lo subo en un ratito). Iba a ser uno solo, pero estaba quedando muy largo, así que al final lo dividí en dos.

Ahora sí, ¡los dejo con la lectura!

* * *

**La caída del zorro I**

_—**Te cortaré el cuello.**_

Con esa frase, dicha por Kenshin para Saito, empezó la pesadilla de Kaoru.

En sus transparentes ojos a punto de llorar veía el dolor que la carcomía y el miedo de perder al Kenshin que conocía.

No estaba equivocada al temer.

_—**De pie, pelea. **_

Kenshin estaba desapareciendo. Ya casi nada quedaba de él. Su voz había cambiado, sus ojos tenían un filoso brillo y su vocabulario se había vuelto descarado. El ya no era Kenshin, el vagabundo. Sino Battousai, el destajador. Ni siquiera parecía estar aquí. No estaba luchando en el dōjō, sino en el Bakumatsu de Kyoto. Aquel lobo desterró su pasado, y con él despertó la agonía de Kaoru.

Lo odié.

Odié a Hajime Saito por causarle tanto dolor a mis amigos, incluso al cabeza de chorlito que tenía en mis brazos, Sanosuke, otro herido por el lobo.

Entre estocada y estocada, Kaoru lloraba en silencio y gritaba con la mirada. Yo la observaba de reojo, odiándome por no poder hacer nada por ella, siquiera consolarla. Kaoru seguía enojada por mi alejamiento, por ende, ese era el peor momento para acercarme. En sí, no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Kaoru también estaba en otro mundo; en el mundo de Kenshin. Además, la tensión en el aire no me permitía moverme. Era como si ese dōjō se hubiese llenado de odio y rencor, tornándolo pesado.

Y de sangre. Las paredes estaban teñidas de sangre.

—¡Deténgalos!

Y entonces, cuando la batalla se volvió más feroz, Kaoru se quebró.

—¡Por favor, alguien deténganlos!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, haciéndome reaccionar. Solo a mí. Los demás estaban muy enfocados en la batalla, y tanto para el lobo como para Kenshin no existíamos. Solo existían ellos dos librando la batalla final que por diez años habían retrasado.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia Kaoru, las puertas del dōjō se abrieron. Toshimichi Okubo, ministro del interior y anterior restaurador de la era Meiji, apareció. Fue oportuno. Le di las gracias en silencio. Aunque luego no agradecí que pusiera a todo Japón en manos de Kenshin, quién ya había vuelto en sí debido a un poderoso golpe que se proporcionó a sí mismo.

Lo quise imitar. Realmente lo deseé. Tal vez de ese modo yo también volvería a mis cabales, pensé.

_Porque desde que conocí a ese mapache lo único que he hecho es estar fuera de mí._

A pesar de que la situación se normalizó por unos días, era obvio lo que seguiría: la partida de Kenshin. Y gracias a ella ahora estaba aquí, observando como Kaoru levantaba unos ojerosos ojos hacia mí desde la cama.

Ira, dolor, vi en ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su voz también era el fiel reflejo de su furia.

Yo estreché la mirada, dolida. Una molesta presión no dejaba de pincharme el pecho desde el día en que empecé a evitar a Kaoru. Viví con esa puntada día tras día, rogando que se fuera, pero nunca lo hizo. Al igual que yo nunca quise alejarme de ella. Lo hice por su bien; para que tuviera una vida normal. No era la primera vez que pensaba que conmigo todo sería una incógnita, pero cuando desperté a su lado aquella noche y Kenshin fue a buscarla, fue la primera vez que entendí lo peligroso que podía llegar ser que se quedara conmigo. Quizás estaba soñando muy grande. ¿Por qué iba a quedarse conmigo? Kaoru apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido entre nosotras, y tampoco podía guiarme por las palabras que me dedicó ese día, que, por más dulces que fueran, seguían siendo las de una ebria. Sí, tal vez mi decisión fue muy apresurada, pero acertada al fin. Porque si ella recordaba todo cabía la posibilidad de que cayera en una inevitable confusión que solo la perjudicaría. Acabaría su normalidad.

La verdad… en ningún momento me arrepentí de mi decisión. Asumí que tendría que vivir con ese maldito pinchazo toda la vida con tal de que Kaoru fuera feliz. Esto es lo mejor para ella, me dije una y otra vez hasta convencerme.

_Sí, es lo mejor. Incluso aunque me mires con esos ojos._

Y como quiero lo mejor para ella, hoy seré su peor pesadilla.

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Todavía sigues aquí, mapache? —le pregunté con un dejo de arrogancia.

Kaoru me fulminó con la mirada. Yo no podía dejar de ver sus grandes ojeras y su estado físico. Estaba delgada. ¿Hacía cuánto que no comía? Tae y Sae le habían traído comida, pero, por lo que veía, no había tocado un solo bocado.

—¿Para qué viniste? —me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

_Para ayudarte._

—Para reírme de la mocosa que abandonó Ken-san, ¿para qué más? —Solté una aguda risita digna de una zorra que generó que bajara la cabeza.

—Tú también sigues aquí. —masculló. Yo paré la risa en seco.

—Pero yo no me paso el día llorando y compadeciéndome de mí misma.

—Ja, cierto. —Kaoru sonrió con sarcasmo—. A veces olvido que siempre estás muy ocupada como para llorar. O para verme.

Primera estocada; directa a mi corazón.

—Tan ocupada estás que en este último tiempo te dedicaste a evitarme, ¿y ahora apareces como si nada para reírte de mí? Soy yo la debería reír. Eres patética. Solo apareces cuando te conviene.

Segunda estocada; directa a mi garganta. La estranguló. Que estuviera tan enojada solo confirmaba mis temores: ella tal vez sabía la verdad.

—Voy a preguntarlo de nuevo y espero que esta vez no respondas una estupidez. ¿Qué haces aquí, Megumi?

Le mantuve la mirada a Kaoru, quién no atinaba ni a pestañear. A pesar de su débil estado, sus ojos me traspasaban como dagas. Querían averiguar la verdad. Ella tenía razón, pero si se la daba todos esos días evitándola serían en vano. No podía quebrarme, porque si lo hacía… perdería el control. Y perder el control significaba agarrar su suave mejilla y jalarla hacia mí para besarla. No debía. No podía. Ella tenía que seguir los pasos de Kenshin. Él era la barrera perfecta entre nosotras.

—No estás en posición de decirme patética, mapache. Mírate, toda desalineada y ojerosa… ¿Es así como quieres estar? ¿Es _aquí_ donde debes estar o con Ken-san?

Kaoru corrió el rostro, esquivando mis ojos.

—Tienes miedo ¿no? Miedo de que él te rechace. —proseguí, metiendo la mano en la manga del haori.

—¡Tú no eres nadie para hablarme de miedos!

—Esta es una medicina para las heridas profundas. —Saqué un pequeño pomo de la manga y se lo mostré ignorando su comentario de mal gusto—. Ken-san la necesitará. Iba a dártela para que se la entregues, pero no puedo confiar en una llorona. Se la daré a Yahiko. Estoy segura de que Ken-san pensará en mí cuando la reciba y se olvidará de una mocosa como tú. —finalicé con una socarrona sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kaoru enrojecieron al escucharme. No pude evitar preguntarme si sentía celos de él o de mí.

—¡Entonces por qué no vas a Kyoto y se la entregas tú! —exclamó a la defensiva.

—No tengo tanto tiempo libre como cierto mapache. Tengo muchos pacientes, no puedo irme de viaje así como si nada. —respondí, dándome media vuelta con intenciones de retirarme.

Kaoru se destapó medio cuerpo. Temía que fuera a golpearme en cualquier momento. La verdad, si esa era su intención, me lo merecía.

—¿Pones primero a tus pacientes antes que a Kenshin? ¡¿Así de poco te importa?!

_La primera en mi lista eres tú._

—¡Eres una zorra! ¡¿Vas a escapar de nuevo?! —exclamó, destapándose por completo— ¡Primero yo, ahora Kenshin! ¡Lo único que haces es escapar! ¡No has cambiado nada!

Sus palabras me acuchillaron por la espalda, despertando una furia reprimida. No contra ella, sino contra mí. Desde que la dejé aquella noche una pequeña flama se había encendido en mi corazón. Una furiosa sensación que trataba de controlar y se mezclaba con el incómodo pinchazo. Estaba creciendo. Las palabras de Kaoru hacían que creciera, cegándome, y no me encontraba en el mejor estado psicológico como para dominarla. Temía agarrármela con ella por las cantidades infinitas de frustración que venía conteniendo.

Giré el rostro hacia Kaoru, solo para hallar un semblante aún más furioso que el mío. Y otros dos, los de Tae y Sae, asustados. Por concentrarme en Kaoru me había olvidado de que estaban aquí.

—Cierra la boca. —advertí.

—¡No voy a cerrar nada! ¡¿Crees que solo por Kenshin estoy así?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡Tú te alejaste! —dijo ya en un grito, poniéndose de pie. Yo abrí los ojos de par en par, cada vez más endurecida por la furia— ¡Dijiste ser mi amiga y te alejaste!

_No…_

—Mocosa… —mascullé entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Zorra mentirosa!

_¡Todo lo hice por ti!_

—¡Cállate! —grité, y, nublada por la impotencia, llevé una mano hacia atrás y la impulsé a su mejilla. Kaoru levantó otra rápida mano e interpuso mi cachetada. Lo agradecí. Yo merecía ser golpeada, no ella. Sin embargo, para hacerla reaccionar, yo…

—Sigo siendo la maestra del dōjō Kamiya, no me subestimes. —espetó con seriedad.

Apreté las mandíbulas e impulsé la otra mano a su mejilla. Kaoru ensanchó los ojos al no verme venir.

_¡No entiendes nada!_

Ella cerró los párpados, incapaz de eludir el ataque.

_¡Nunca entiendes nada!_

Me detuve antes de abofetearla, agitada. Mis dedos temblaban sobre su piel. Aquel maremoto de furia que me asaltó sin piedad me hizo estallar. No quería golpearla, eso era lo que menos deseaba. Mi único y verdadero deseo era...

_Besarte…_

Y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba sujetando su mentón con suavidad. Pasé del odio al amor en un mísero segundo.

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente al no recibir el golpe y me observó de mala gana, pero también, si mal no percibí, inquieta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ante mi profunda mirada, que no le quitaba la vista de encima— ¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Y por qué no? —contesté, desorientándola.

_Oh, no. Si esto sigue así…_

Tae y Sae, sorprendidas por el panorama, comenzaron a hablar entre ellas en voz baja. Las asesiné con la mirada. Aún seguían aquí.

_Qué molestia._

—Váyanse —ordené, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza. Ellas me observaron casi con terror—. Yo la voy a cuidar ahora.

Kaoru esbozó una irónica sonrisa, que vino acompañada de una risita, y atajó mi muñeca.

—¿Tú me vas a cuidar? ¿Acaso no estabas a punto de pegarme, zorro? —Reforzó el agarre, provocando que la soltara—. Bien…, como tú quieras. Tae, Sae, háganle caso.

—Pero…

—¡Vuelvan al restaurante! —exclamó Kaoru, callando a Tae.

Ambas asintieron asustadas y se retiraron a paso lento. Yo las seguí con los ojos hasta que desaparecieron y volví la atención a Kaoru con curiosidad, quién continuaba acuchillándome con la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa? Querías quedarte a solas conmigo ¿no? Acá me tienes —dijo en un exagerado ronroneo— ¿Qué quieres hacer?, ¿dejarme otra marca?

—¿Marca?

Kaoru me soltó la muñeca y se bajó un lado del yukata hasta el hombro. Giró el cuello, descubriendo su piel.

—Aún queda un pequeño rastro. Sí que le pusiste empeño... —Rozó con los dedos un diminuto punto morado en su piel y yo quise morir. ¿Eso… se lo había hecho yo?— ¿Qué te parece? ¿Me queda bien?

Un escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí todos estos días con esta maldita marca? ¡¿Creías que nunca me iba a mirar al espejo o qué?! ¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!

_No puede ser…_

—¿Qué piensas que sentí luego de que empezaras a evitarme? ¿Al menos te importa lo que me hiciste o solo jugaste conmigo?

Tragué saliva, tratando de regular la respiración. Nada. El aire no pasaba.

—¿Callada? Ya veo… —Kaoru volvió a subirse el yukata mientras yo la contemplaba con unos petrificados ojos— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? No tienes derecho a decirme nada, zorro. No seas hipócrita.

Me temblaban los labios. ¿Cómo pude pasar desapercibido ese detalle? ¿Cómo pude marcarla así? Si hubiera recordado esa marca… jamás le hubiera mentido.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no. ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Sabe lo que pasó?_

Cerré el puño, intentando tranquilizarme. Aún podía escapar de la situación, solo tenía que inventar algo lo suficientemente convincente. Algo coherente. ¡Lo que sea!

—Ve a Kyoto, Ken-san te espera.

Nada. No pude decir ninguna mentira esta vez. No tenía fuerzas. Kaoru me las robó, pero más la vergüenza.

Kaoru bajó los párpados arrugando la frente y me dio la espalda.

—No lo entiendes… ¡Se despidió de mí en mi cara! ¡Cómo quieres que lo enfrente! ¡Él no me necesita, por algo me dejó! ¡Al igual que tú! —exclamó.

Yo, para ese momento, ya no me encontraba allí. O sería mejor decir que solo la mitad de mi cerebro se encontraba allí, por ende, no funcionaba muy bien. Mis ojos estaban decaídos, perdidos. Sentía los párpados pesados. No quedaba tiempo. Antes de romperme tenía que convencerla.

—Al menos se despidió de ti, y solo de ti. Eso significa…

_Significa…_

—Que tú eres lo más importante para Ken-san.

_Al igual que para mí. _

Kaoru volteó el rostro para verme. Lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos enrojecidos.

—Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba —contestó con la voz entrecortada—. Sigues cambiando de tema… ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así? Si solo fui un juego para ti, si solo estabas ebria…. prefiero que me lo digas. ¡Dejemos las cosas claras y volvamos a la normalidad!

—¿Normalidad? —repetí, riendo por lo bajo para no llorar—. Kaoru, conmigo nunca tendrás lo que llamas "normalidad".

—¿Qué…? —inquirió, acercándose— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Di un paso atrás. Dos, tres. No me atrevía a mirarla. No podía levantar el rostro, ni tampoco la sonrisa que trataba de esbozar.

—Ve a Kyoto a buscar a nuestro vagabundo. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por él.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? —preguntó. Yo me animé a levantar los ojos. Su expresión era una completamente desamparada—. Con lo que dolió que me dejaras de hablar, al menos esperaba una disculpa o una explicación. No…, ya ni eso. En realidad —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron—… esperaba que nos reconciliáramos con un abrazo o… algo, pero al final veo que será imposible.

Plegué los dedos contra el haori. Ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarme aunque no lo mereciera, nunca perdió la esperanza conmigo. Y yo... Yo no podía aguantar tanta bondad. Me partía en dos.

_Lo siento..._

A pesar de mis caóticos pensamientos, que gritaban que me fuera corriendo, mi cuerpo no parecía querer obedecerlos, pues, mis pies comenzaron a dirigirme hacia ella sin que les diera permiso.

_Kaoru…_

Llevé una mano a su mentón y lo levanté.

—¿De verdad te dolió? —pregunté, deslizando el pulgar por su mentón— ¿Me extrañaste?

Kaoru desvió la mirada.

—Yo también te extrañé —dije, pasando la mano a su cuello con unos entregados ojos. Los sentía allí, profundos, mientras acariciaba esa preciada marca que le dejé, quien, perversa, me incentivaba a dejarle una mayor—. Te extrañé tanto…

Su piel ardía en mi palma, al igual que su corazón. Podía sentir su rápido latir justo donde estaba tocando. Ese lugar que conectaba con su bondadoso corazón.

—Si me extrañaste tanto… ¿entonces por qué estuviste evitándome?

Parpadeé con lentitud, embelesada. Tenía que despertar. Seguir mirando sus labios con hambruna no iba a aportar nada a esa crítica situación. Mi contradictorio discurso menos.

—Porque es lo mejor. Lo correcto es que vayas por Ken-san. Él te necesita.

Él te ama, quise decir, pero no me atreví a decirlo. Por egoísmo no lo hice. No quería entusiasmarla con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que alejarla de mí.

_Soy lo peor. _

—¿Lo correcto…? ¿Qué quieres decir? Megumi, no entiendo nada… ¡Desde ese día no entiendo nada!

Despegué las pupilas de sus labios para ver sus ojos y me encontré con una mirada extrañada. Kaoru no comprendía qué sucedía entre nosotras ni porqué la animaba a encontrarse con su amado. Yo, su enemiga en el amor. Yo, la mujer que supuestamente jugó con ella.

Yo… la mujer que estaba a punto de besarla.

_Tengo que irme, urgente._

—Si no eres capaz de ir a buscarlo, significa que eres una cobarde. —sentencié, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran tanto que hasta me asustaron.

Le sonreí con un falso desprecio y le di la espalda sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Tenía que irme. Claro que tenía que irme. La amaba demasiado como para interponerme en su felicidad, y bastante ya lo había hecho. Mi única intención era sacarla de la cama. A regañadientes y con el corazón destrozado, lo conseguí.

—Cobarde… ¿yo?

La escuché detrás de mí. Su voz sonó furiosa de nuevo, mucho más que antes. No podía culparla y tampoco podía darme vuelta, así que arranqué mi camino hacia la salida, abandonando su habitación. Cabizbaja, deprimida y también enojada, rogué que mis pies se movieran más rápido.

Porque escuchaba a los suyos siguiéndome con prisa.

—¿Cobarde? ¡¿Cobarde?! ¡Esa eres tú! —gritó, haciéndome acelerar el ritmo— ¡Tú eres una maldita cobarde! ¡Dime la verdad de una buena vez! ¡Qué te pasa conmigo! ¡Qué pasó esa noche!

_No sigas, por favor. ¡No sigas!_

No quiero condenarte, pensaba. No obstante, si Kaoru continuaba así estaría a segundos de hacerlo.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Gallina!

Cerré los puños en el camino, respirando con dificultad.

_Cállate, mocosa._

—¡Cagona!

Me detuve en seco. Ese vocabulario fuera de los límites me dejó suspendida.

—¿Ca… gona? —repetí, volteando pesadamente el rostro hacia ella, que se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de mí. Clavé unos furiosos ojos en los suyos— ¿Me dijiste...?

—¡Cagona, sí! ¡Eso eres!

Y eso fue todo, terminó de desquiciarme. El finito hilo que era el hogar de mi paciencia se cortó.

Y el maremoto volvió.

—¿Quieres la verdad, estúpido mapache?

Kaoru dio un paso atrás cuando giré el cuerpo y empecé a caminar hacia ella apresurada.

—Oye…

Frené de súbito sobre la tierra y agarré el cuello de su yukata sin sutileza alguna.

—¡Aquí tienes tu verdad!

Jalé el cuello hacia mí y capturé sus labios con furia, con una exasperación jamás sentida.

Kaoru parpadeó sobre mis pestañas, haciéndome cosquillas, y puso las manos en mis hombros para apartarme. No la dejé. La apresé por la espalda mientras presionaba sus labios con más intensidad.

—¡Megu… mh!

Mordí su labio inferior, provocando que emitiera un pequeño quejido, y me despegué fatigada.

—Ahora aguántatela, mocosa —dije, soltándola de golpe. Kaoru se tambaleó hacia atrás con el desconcierto tatuado en el rostro— ¡Vete a Kyoto de una buena vez! —grité con los ojos cristalinos, para luego darme la vuelta e irme a paso rápido, dejándola pasmada en el lugar.

Y dejándole lo que quedaba de mi corazón también.

—Megu… ¡Megumi!

_Maldición, ¡maldición!_

—¡Megumi, espera!

—¡No me sigas! —exclamé de espaldas a ella— ¡No quiero ver tu cara nunca más!

Mentí. Mentí descaradamente con tal de detener esas insistentes pisadas que me seguían.

Y lo logré.

Kaoru, luego de unos pasos más, se detuvo.

_**Continuará.**_

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡gracias por leer!

**Setsuna M:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y sí, Megumi no actuó bien. Pero en su cabeza creyó que era lo mejor para Kaoru alejarla de ella, así que no fue con malas intenciones. Igual, como ves, Kaoru no lo tomó muy bien jaja. ¡Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	6. La caída del zorro II

**La caída del zorro II**

Un día pasó desde que fui a la casa de Kaoru. Un tedioso día… pasó. Mi mente no lograba tranquilizarse, era una nebulosa. Tuve una noche de terror, apenas pude dormir. Por no decir que tuve pesadillas tan vívidas con Kaoru que juré que eran reales. Despertares imprevistos envueltos de sudor se llevaron todo mi descanso a la tumba.

En conclusión, mi estado era deplorable.

Una nueva noche me daba la bienvenida y lo único que seguía haciendo era pensar en ella y en el desliz que tuve. La besé. De nuevo… la besé.

¿Para qué?

_Kaoru ya debe estar rumbo a Kyoto… Si no la asusté con ese beso, ya no sé con qué asustarla._

No lo hice a propósito, perdí el control. Ella me provocó. Sí, fue todo su culpa.

_¿A quién quiero engañar? _

Reforcé el agarre en la bolsa de papel que cargaba y levanté el rostro. La imponente luna, adornada por unas nubes grises que avecinaban una inoportuna lluvia, era lo único que iluminaba los desolados callejones, recordándome que tal vez no fue tan buena idea ir a comprar a esas horas de la noche.

—Se me hizo tarde —dije, suspirando—. Mejor me apresuro.

—¿Por qué la prisa, hermosa?

Me detuve al escuchar una voz masculina detrás de mí. Tragué pesado, dándome vuelta con sigilo.

_¿Un rufián?_

Pensé, examinando su rostro. Una vestimenta oscura, una espada de madera en la mano derecha, la esencia de unos cuantos sakes encima… Sí, lo era. En efecto, se me había hecho tarde. Las calles de Tokyo no eran las más seguras a estas horas. Y yo definitivamente no fui la más inteligente al decidir transitarlas.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté con indiferencia. Él me mostró los dientes en una malvada sonrisa y apoyó la espada en su hombro.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —Señaló la bolsa que tenía en manos. Yo la miré tratando de mantener la calma y la abrí.

—Medicinas.

—¡¿Huh?! —inquirió, deformando el rostro—. Qué aburrida… ¿No, muchachos?

_¿Muchachos?_

De los callejones oscuros salieron otros dos hombres encapuchados.

_Mierda, lo que me faltaba._

El miedo comenzaba a atacarme. Lento, penetrante, me picaba el pecho como si lo escarbara. En ese preciso momento mi mente activó al máximo su instinto de supervivencia, tanto, que me costaba pensar con claridad un plan de escape. Lo único que podía pensar era en atacar o huir.

Y en la muerte.

Me apegué a un paredón cuando empezaron a rodearme. Uno tenía una espada de verdad, lo cual aumentó mi terror.

—Apártense —espeté sin mostrar miedo. Si lo hacía, estaba muerta. Ellos atinaron a reírse de mí—. No tengo dinero, están perdiendo el tiempo.

—Si no tienes dinero, supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con tu cuerpo, preciosa. —Habló el que primero me asechó, y entonces entendí que su intención nunca fue robarme, sino otra más asquerosa—. Ven aquí… —Empezó a acercarse despacio.

—¡No me toques! —Le di una cachetada que lo dejó de piedra.

—Perra… ¡Eres una perra! —Me devolvió la cachetada, pero con una fuerza que me hizo caer al suelo, adolorida— ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme! ¡Tú, una mujer! —Agarró mi haori y me puso de pie con tanta facilidad que mis pies quedaron colgando— ¡Voy a ponerte en tu lugar!

Me estampó contra la pared. Choqué los dientes, furiosa.

_Lamento el día en que dejé de llevar mi fiel cuchillo._

Pensé, sintiendo el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

_¿Esto es… karma? ¿Voy a morir así? ¿Violada y asesinada por unos rufianes?_

Mi corazón se desató totalmente en desacuerdo con esa opción.

_¡No puedo morir así!_

—¡Déjenme!

Comencé a patalear y lanzar inútiles golpes contra ellos, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me tiraran al suelo y me arrinconaran contra él.

—¡No!

Manos sobre mi cuello, sobre mi ropa, sobre mis piernas… Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. No había salida ni escapatoria. Y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba asumiendo.

—¡Suéltenme, malnacidos!

—¡Cierra la boca de una puta vez! —El jefe me tapó la boca, desesperándome—. Te gustará, ya lo verás. —Empezó a desatarse el pantalón, riendo por lo bajo.

Y mientras los escuchaba reír, odiándolos con todo mi ser, cerré los ojos y solo pensé en una persona. En un mapache revoltoso.

_Kaoru… ¡Kaoru! _

Lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos.

_No quiero morir, ¡no quiero dejar de verte! _

Me aferré de la tierra, sollozando.

—Ka… oru. —la llamé, sintiendo como sujetaban mis muñecas tan fuerte que juré que las habían partido.

—¿Qué dices? —Se burló uno de los hombres, acercando la oreja a mi boca—. No puedo oírte, preciosa. Tendrás que hablar más alto. ¿Qué tal si gritas un poco para mí?

Rió frente a mis ojos, que lo acribillaban con la mirada.

—¡Hijos de…!

—¡Megumi!

Me tragué el insulto al escuchar una voz familiar.

_¿Kaoru?_

—¡No la toquen!

Rodé los ojos y vi de cabeza como unos rápidos pies saltaban mi cuerpo junto a una espada de madera.

_¡Kaoru!_

Con unos ojos salvajes, Kaoru clavó la punta de su espada de madera en el estómago del hombre que apresaba mis muñecas, empujándolo hacia atrás. El tipo rodó por el suelo entre quejidos y terminó estampado en la pared de enfrente.

—¡Kaoru! —exclamé, despegando la espalda del piso. No lo podía creer. ¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Telepatía, quizás? Llevaba puesto su kimono amarillo, pero cargaba la espada. ¿Vino a buscarme?

Kaoru aterrizó derrapando los pies en la tierra y con ambas manos empuñó la espada, poniéndose delante de mí. Yo la contemplé desde el suelo, boquiabierta.

—¡Retírense! —ordenó, flexionando las piernas— ¡O sino atacaré!

Los dos hombres que quedaban en pie intercalaron miradas y se echaron a reír.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Henmi fue derribado por una niña? Patético. —El jefe le sacó de un manotazo la espada filosa a su compañero y le lanzó la suya de madera—. Yo me encargaré de esta puta mocosa.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, reforzando el agarre en el mango de la espada.

—¡Espera! —Me puse de pie, apresurada— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!

—¡Quédate atrás! —me gritó Kaoru.

—¡Pero…!

—¡No me van a ganar! —exclamó sin perder de vista a esa peligrosa espada que le apuntaba—. Tengo que protegerte, por eso no voy a perder. ¡Ese es el lema de mi escuela!

Mi mandíbula se desencajó al tiempo que Kaoru saltaba hacia adelante, dispuesta a atacar.

—¡Proteger a las personas!

Mis ojos siguieron sus movimientos. El rufián llevó la espada hacia atrás juntando fuerza y la impulsó hacia adelante emanando un grito de gloria. Kaoru se agachó, esquivando la estocada por los pelos, y fijó la vista en su rodilla. En un rápido movimiento, cambió de dirección la espada y la estrelló debajo de ésta. El rufián abrió la boca con el dolor llegando de a poco y cayó al piso sujetándose la pierna. Quedó lloriqueando en el lugar. Yo, por mi parte, sonreí orgullosa.

_Es increíble…_

—¡P-Puta! —gritó con los ojos aguados.

Su compañero, el que tenía más cara de psicópata, chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Para qué me robas la espada si vas a hacer el ridículo, idiota? —le dijo, sacándole la espada de la mano. Miró su filo unos segundos y bajó los ojos a él. Dejándome suspendida, clavó la espada en el cuello de su amigo, matándolo al instante—. No sirves para nada.

Kaoru detalló el desmembramiento, atónita, y le apuntó.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

"Si yo me abstuve de matarlo, ¿por qué tú lo mataste?" Eso pensó Kaoru. Conocía a la perfección su sentido de justicia, y esto no era justicia para ella. Sin embargo, yo era otro caso. Sería mentir decir que no deseaba la muerte de esos insectos.

—¿Por qué? Porque es un debilucho, siempre lo fue. Los débiles no tienen derecho a vivir. Ahora… —El hombre levantó la espada hacia Kaoru y sonrió de lado con perversidad—. Tú sigues.

Kaoru se puso en posición de defensa con las muelas apretadas.

—¡Todos tienen derecho a vivir! —exclamó, lanzándose hacia él con la espada en alto. El hombre atajó la punta de la espada con los dedos. Su habilidad era mucho mayor a la de sus compañeros.

—¡No molestes, niña! —Le dio una patada en el estómago que me infartó.

—¡Kaoru!

Kaoru se estrelló contra la pared, agarrándose el estómago. Sujeté sus hombros, intentando ponerla de pie.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

Kaoru puso una mano en la pared, jadeante. De su garganta escapaba un pitido debido al golpe, y de su boca sangre. Sangre que no soporté.

Me puse frente a ella y extendí los brazos.

—¡Es a mí a quién quieres! ¡Déjala en paz!

El hombre bajó la espada y comenzó a acercarse sin borrar esa asquerosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—No te creas tanto, preciosa. Ya no tengo interés en ti —Alzó la espada, dispuesto a cortarme en dos— ¡Muere!

Kaoru agarró mi hombro con falta de aire y se colocó delante de mí.

—¡Muévete! —Traté de apartarla, pero fue muy tarde. Kaoru me abrazó por delante cuando el rufián impulsó la espada, recibiendo la estocada ella en la espalda.

Lo próximo que llegué a ver fue su sangre salpicándome.

—¡Agh!

La atajé en mis brazos cuando sus rodillas flaquearon y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Kaoru, entre quejidos, se llevó la mano a la espalda. Sangre, mucha más que antes. No era una herida de muerte según mis ojos de doctora, pero si era lo suficientemente profunda como para abrir su piel en dos.

—¡Kaoru!

—M-Maldito… —masculló, para luego, pasando de mí, voltear el cuerpo y dirigirse a él como si su herida ni existiera— ¡Desaparece!

El hombre agrandó los ojos al no verla venir y dirigió su espada hacia ella con torpeza. Kaoru esquivó el ataque como pudo y, sorprendiéndome, impulsó la espada hacia el costado y la estampó en la curva de su cuello. Creo que el rufián ni llegó a sentir el golpe, ya que se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.

Kaoru sonrió victoriosa y clavó la espada de madera en la tierra para sostenerse.

—Me costó más de lo que creí… Perdí la forma en estos días.

—¡Kaoru! —Corrí hacia ella— ¡Vamos a la clínica! ¡Voy a curarte esto! —dije, ayudándola a incorporarse.

Kaoru me miró con un ojo cerrado por el dolor.

—Estás sangrando. —musitó, limpiando mi labio con el pulgar. Yo atajé su mano con desconsuelo. Verla así me destruía.

—¡No es nada! ¡Vamos!

Ella me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Qué suerte la mía. Encontrarme a una doctora tan guapa en medio de la noche.

Yo me sonrojé y pasé uno de sus brazos por encima de mis hombros.

—Tonta, no tenías que arriesgarte así.

Empecé a llevarla a cuestas. La clínica, por suerte, estaba a pocos metros, lo cual hacía más patético el hecho de que quisieran asaltarme a media cuadra de mi casa.

—Sí tenía —contestó con el rostro inclinado por el agotamiento—. Eres importante para mí. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

Decir que mi corazón saltó cuando la escuché, sería poco. Se aceleró al compás de una tediosa mezcla de tristeza y felicidad que me cerró el pecho, terminando todo en una congoja.

—De verdad… eres una tonta.

_Sacrificarte por alguien como yo… No lo valgo._

Casi arrastrándola, llegamos a la clínica. El doctor Gensai ya se encontraba durmiendo luego de un arduo día de trabajo, por eso mismo me había ofrecido para ir a buscar unas medicinas que él necesitaba al día siguiente.

A oscuras, llevé a Kaoru a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y encendí una vela para ver bien la herida. Kaoru se sentó en el tatami emitiendo un quejido mientras yo buscaba en un armario todo lo necesario para curarla.

—Ugh… Ese maldito me agarró desprevenida.

—Bájate el kimono. —le dije, observando su kimono amarillo manchado de sangre. Era su favorito.

Kaoru ladeó el rostro, pues me daba la espalda, y me observó con una inocente expresión.

—Hazlo tú.

Me aclaré la garganta, empezando a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaba con ese "hazlo tú"? No sabía qué tramaba el mapache, pero, según mis estadísticas, no era nada bueno. No si me invitaba a desnudarla.

Bufando, me arrodillé detrás de su espalda y comencé a desatar el moño de su kimono con la cabeza gacha. Los nervios se fusionaban con una punzante tristeza que no dejaba de sentir. Una que seguramente se notaba en mi voz.

—Eres una mocosa caprichosa.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con una paz que pude ver a través del espejo de pie frente a ella.

—Sí, lo soy.

Habiéndolo desatado, bajé su kimono por los hombros hasta descubrirle la espalda. Estreché los ojos con la garganta hecha un nudo. Tenía una larga línea roja dibujada en ella. En su espalda que, no sabía la razón, pero hoy veía más pequeña que nunca. Como si un solo empuje de mi dedo la desarmara.

—Lo siento… —murmuré, poniéndole un paño frío en la herida y reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla. Kaoru aspiró el aire entre dientes—. Aguanta un poco, tengo que limpiar la herida. Por suerte ya dejó de sangrar.

—¿Habrá que suturar?

—No, es superficial. Con una buena limpieza estarás bien, cerrará sola.

Kaoru asintió y se quedó en silencio mientras la limpiaba, pasando el paño de arriba hacia abajo por su piel con la mayor delicadeza que podía.

—¿No vas a vendarme?

—Si te vendo la herida no respirará, lo cual necesita para cerrarse por sí sola. No es tan profunda como para infectarse.

—Ja, de verdad eres una experta, Megumi.

—No… No lo soy. No todavía —contesté, dejando la toalla en el tatami para poder pasarle una crema medicinal que ayudaría a cicatrizar. Mi voz continuaba decaída y era incapaz de disimularla—. Esto te va arder un poco.

Kaoru se sobresaltó cuando empecé a pasársela por la herida.

—¿U-Un poco? Arde mucho, mujer zorro.

—No te quejes, ya no eres una niña.

—¿Oh? —Giró el rostro hacia mí con una ceja arqueada— ¿No lo soy? Pero si acabas de llamarme mocosa.

Arrugué la frente. Mis mejillas no dejaban de acalorarse. Kaoru se mostraba demasiado… confiada. Como si tuviera un plan entre manos. No estaba preparada para eso, menos para su presencia tan repentina. Apenas podía procesar que se encontrara aquí luego de lo ocurrido en el día de ayer.

_¿Por qué apareció de la nada?_

—Dime… ¿Qué hacías sola en medio de la noche? Decirte que es peligroso está de más. —pregunté. Ella dejó caer los hombros con desinterés.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Qué hacías en medio de la noche caminando por ahí?

—Fui a buscar unas medicinas.

—Qué osado de tu parte.

—No pensé que podría pasarme… eso.

—Para la próxima piénsalo dos veces. No vivimos en un mundo ideal, no todavía. Debes tener cuidado. Menos mal que salí con mi espada…

—¿Y tú qué? —pregunté.

—¿Hm?

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Venías a ver a Gensai?

—No, venía a verte a ti.

Mis manos frenaron sobre su espalda.

—¿Por qué…?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —Volvió a mirarme con una media sonrisa—. Porque quería verte.

_Ah… maldita mocosa._

Tomé aire y volví a recorrer su piel, humectándole la herida con la crema.

—Ya deberías estar rumbo a Kyoto, no perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo.

Mis manos se estancaron de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía con esas palabras tan libertinas y carentes de vergüenza? Lo que fuere, no podía caer ante ellas. No si eso significaba condenar a su felicidad.

Esparcí un poco más la crema por la herida y retiré las manos.

—Ya está, en un rato estarás bien —Le di unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Vuelve a tu casa. Te acompaño.

—¿Me estás echando?

Me puse de pie, suspirando.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, pero lo mejor es que descanses.

—Descansaré aquí.

La miré con el cuerpo rígido. Confirmado, Kaoru tramaba algo.

—Kaoru…

—¿Te molesta? Está empezando a llover —dijo, mirando la ventana. Pequeñas gotas caían en ella—. No quiero mojarme.

—Te daré un paraguas.

—Me voy a quedar. Además, si me acompañas volverá a repetirse la misma historia cuando regreses sola. ¿Quieres pasar esa experiencia de nuevo?

—¿Pero qué…? —Fruncí el entrecejo con el miedo comenzando a atacarme. Miedo de mí misma. No me encontraba en el mejor estado psicológico como para frenar mis lujuriosos impulsos. Kaoru corría peligro a mi lado; no debía quedarse por nada del mundo— ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer? Lo que… te hice.

Kaoru empezó a levantarse con tranquilidad y dejó al descubierto su delantera. Mis mejillas se acaloraron aún más al ver sus pechos al desnudo. Perfectos, como siempre.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien. Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo, mujer zorro.

—Cúbrete —dije, girando el rostro para no tentarme ante tal panorama—. Te vas a resfriar.

—Dame algo para dormir.

_Es el colmo._

—¡Te dije que-

—Mi kimono se ensució por tu culpa, dame un yukata o lo que sea. —Hizo un ademán con la mano. Yo detallé sus ojos, confundida. Se mostraban absolutamente apacibles, sin una pizca de inquietud. Pero sí con un dejo de tristeza.

Me refregué la frente, agotada. Su sola presencia me agotaba. Estaba luchando contra mí misma, contra mis reprimidos deseos. Eso agotaría a cualquiera. No obstante, más me desgastaba seguir manteniendo ese papel de malvada. Apenas podía soportar la culpa.

—No hay cuarto de huéspedes. —Lancé lo último que se me ocurrió para ahuyentarla.

—Dormiré contigo.

Mi pecho se cerró, ansioso. No…, impaciente. Emocionado.

_Oh, no. No de nuevo. Si dormimos juntas definitivamente voy a enloquecer._

—Kaoru, escucha…

—¿Vas a traerme un yukata o no? —Kaoru detuvo mi cuestión con otra.

No había manera. No iba a irse. Tenía que asumir que esa noche no pegaría un ojo. Posiblemente lo había asumido hacía un buen rato, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Bufé y a paso resignado me dirigí al armario para sacar dos yukatas. Le arrojé uno. Kaoru lo atajó con una sonrisa y empezó desvestirse. Me di vuelta. Si quería mantener la compostura no debía verla. Aunque el mero hecho de saber que se estaba desvistiendo detrás de mí ya me revolucionaba por dentro.

_¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué está acá?_

Yo también empecé a desvestirme en silencio. Sentía una fuerte energía clavada en la espalda, pero no quería pensar que eran los penetrantes ojos de Kaoru espiándome.

Me volteé con sigilo mientras terminaba de acomodarme el yukata y mis temores se hicieron realidad. En efecto, ella me estaba observando. Con su cabello ahora suelto, el yukata blanco puesto y los brazos relajados a los costados del cuerpo, me miraba con profundidad.

Tal como me miró esa noche.

Desvié los ojos, incómoda, y me dispuse a sacar dos futones del armario para colocarlos sobre el tatami. Kaoru detallaba todo en un silencio abrumador que no tardaría en romper.

—Veo que no te agrada mi compañía. —mencionó mientras yo terminaba de acomodar los futones.

—No dije eso.

—No dijiste nada, eso ya es una muestra de desprecio —resaltó, corriendo con el pie uno de los futones hasta dejarlo pegado al mío. Yo observé su acción arqueando las cejas y volví a separarlos— ¿Ves? El desprecio sigue.

—Kaoru, te estás pasando —dije con seriedad, levantándome. Debía callarla de una vez por todas si quería salir victoriosa— ¿Debo recordarte que no soy muy paciente? Deja de molestarme y agradece que te permití quedarte.

Kaoru se mostró enfadada por primera vez en esa noche. Sus hombros tensos, su frente disconforme… Todo me informaba que se vendría un berrinche y que mis nervios, al igual que ayer, volverían a descarrilar. Una parte de mí, en demasía egoísta, ya no tenía las ganas ni la fuerza para reprimirlos.

—¿Por qué sigues con esta farsa, Megumi? Las dos ya sabemos lo que pasa.

Y Kaoru no ayudaba.

—¿Oh? ¿Lo sabemos? —inquirí, poniendo una mano en mi cadera— ¿Y qué es _exactamente_ lo que pasa, Kaoru?

Kaoru bajó el rostro y pensó sus palabras antes de responder:

—Ayer… me besaste —contestó en un tímido murmullo—. Y esa no fue la primera vez que lo hiciste.

Mi rostro palideció. Lo sentí allí, enfriándose del cuello para arriba debido al pánico que pronto despertaría.

—Yo… recordé todo —agregó, para luego mirarme con determinación—. Tu beso me hizo recordar esa noche.

Mi mandíbula se desprendió.

_Estoy acabada. _

Sospechaba que lo recordaba, pero saberlo…

—Y por eso estoy acá, para enfrentarte, tal como te dije ese día.

—¿Enfrentarme? —repetí, esquivando sus ojos. Me sentía entre la espada y la pared—. Ja… Mocosa. No hay nada que enfrentar.

—¡Sí lo hay! —Kaoru adelantó un paso—. Esa noche me dijiste lo que sentías, pero luego empezaste a evitarme como si te hubieras arrepentido, como si todo hubiera sido un maldito juego para ti. No puedo entenderte...

—No hay nada que entender.

—¡Deja de bromear! ¡¿Por qué sigues evitando el tema?! ¡¿Por qué sigues…?! —Su voz se quebró—… mintiéndome.

Agrandé los ojos cuando unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Unas que, sin darme cuenta, Kaoru venía conteniendo.

_¿Está llorando por mí?_

Me mordí el labio inferior, conteniendo mi propio dolor.

_¿La hice llorar de nuevo?_

Sus lágrimas me destruían, sus pequeños y tiernos gimoteos más. No obstante, también me resultaban condenadamente irresistibles. Quería hacerla mía allí mismo. Quería envolver todo su dolor con mis brazos. Envolverla a ella y no dejarla ir. No parecía un mal plan, no cuando ella se mostraba tan entregada a mí... como si realmente le atrajera.

—No soporto más esta incertidumbre, ni las mentiras... ¡Ni nada! ¡Cuando estoy contigo no puedo ni respirar, maldito zorro! —explotó, tal como yo por dentro—. Si todo lo que pasó esa noche fue un juego para ti, quiero saberlo —prosiguió, limpiándose las lágrimas—. Pero… si el beso de ayer significó que no lo fue, también quiero saberlo.

_Ah…_

Mis párpados decayeron con deleite. Su transparente inocencia no hacía más que hacerme perder el rumbo. Estaba a punto de descarrilar como aquella noche, como ayer. ¿En qué momento me había convertido en una marea de emociones? ¿Dónde había quedado mi fría racionalidad?

_Es todo tu culpa. _

—Contesta, ¿fue un juego o no? —preguntó, aspirando el llanto por la nariz pero manteniéndose firme. Contradicción que me pareció cruelmente dulce y terminó por ser mi perdición.

—¿Un juego? Ja…

Me refregué la cara riendo en un murmullo que de risa no tenía nada.

—¿Megumi?

Me destapé el rostro y Kaoru dio un paso atrás. Sintió peligro. Quizás porque mis ojos estaban tan apagados como ahora se encontraba mi lucidez.

O quizás porque me lancé a ella en un arranque de locura.

—¡¿Un juego?! —exclamé, agarrando su brazo— ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca!

—¿M-Megu…?

La di vuelta con muy poca sutileza y la estampé de frente contra la pared. Antes de que llegara a quejarse, enredé un brazo en su cintura y con la otra mano atajé su mentón, quedando Kaoru envuelta en mis brazos como si estuviera cautivada por una serpiente.

—¿Te parece que estoy jugando? —susurré en su oído, subiendo una mano por su firme abdomen. Atrapé uno de sus pechos, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—¡O-Oye, pervertida! ¡Dónde estás tocando!

—No eres un juego para mí. Voy en serio contigo —dije, hundiendo los dedos en su pecho, cuya suavidad y calor juraba sentir incluso sobre el yukata. Kaoru bajó el rostro con una expresión de total vergüenza—. Me gustas, Kaoru.

Ella me observó de reojo con la mirada de una niña asustada (pero muy curiosa) y sujetó la mano que perversamente estaba apresándola.

—Entonces… ¿por qué sigues…?

—¿Evitándote? Sencillo, para protegerte. Por eso no te dije la verdad ese día —contesté, moviendo uno de sus largos mechones con la nariz. Olía de maravilla—. Pero no pareces querer entenderlo. No quieres entender que estar conmigo te complicaría la vida.

—¿Por qué...?

Sonreí de soslayo y la impulsé hacia atrás por el abdomen, apegándola a mi entrepierna. Kaoru levantó el rostro con las orejas enrojeciendo.

—Porque ambas somos mujeres. —Agarré una de sus manos y la llevé a mi intimidad— ¿Ves? Mujer.

Kaoru frunció la mano libre contra la pared debido a mi intrépido comportamiento.

—C-Como si eso no lo supiera… No hace falta esta demostración.

—Despierta de una vez, Kaoru. Si te quedas conmigo todos te rechazarán. ¿Acaso quieres que el dōjō se hunda? ¿Qué padres enviarían a sus hijos con una maestra tan… especial? No confiarán en ti. La sociedad no está preparada para esto, tú no lo estás.

—¿Y tú lo estás?

—Yo estoy muy acostumbrada al rechazo, pero tú eres otro tema. No podrás soportarlo.

—Esa es una forma muy negativa de pensar. —murmuró sin animarse a verme.

—¿Eso crees? —pregunté, apretando más su mano contra mi entrepierna, la cual ya comenzaba a quemarme.

_Ah… Mierda._

Mi mente estaba colapsando; mi cuerpo moviéndose por sí solo. Las pocas lucecitas que quedaban tintineando en mi cerebro estaban a punto de extinguirse.

—Soy realista, no negativa —ronroneé en su oído mientras mi mano, traviesa, comenzaba a mover la suya de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi intimidad— ¿La sientes? Con esto no tendrás futuro, ni hijos.

Kaoru pegó la frente a la pared, respirando agitada. Podía notarlo en su espalda; se expandía y cerraba contra mis pechos. No la estaba agarrando con tanta fuerza, ella podía quitar la mano si quería, pero no lo hacía. Para mi suerte y también desgracia, la mantenía en su lugar.

En un peligroso lugar.

—R-Realista o no, me estás subestimando. ¿Crees que no conozco el rechazo? ¿Dónde has visto mujeres que enseñen Kendo? Y los hijos… ¿Por qué sales con eso? Nunca dije que quisiera tener hijos. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Deberías.

—¡Tengo diecisiete años! ¡Por qué tendría que pensar en eso ahora! ¡No vine a este mundo solo para tener hijos! ¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer!

Chasqueé la lengua, irritada. Kaoru no dejaba de complicar las cosas, y de insistir. ¿Por qué insistía? ¿Acaso ella realmente...?

—Mocosa… No hagas esto más difícil —dije, impulsándola más a mi cuerpo. Yo era la que estaba complicando la situación básicamente obligándola a tocarme.

—¡Y tú deja pegarte así! —exclamó Kaoru al notar como hundía las caderas contra su mano en un desesperado intento de percibirla más. De verdad... no estaba pensando bien. No estaba pensando directamente. Un poco más y mi garganta liberaría el placer que venía conteniendo.

—¿No te gusta? —murmuré, mordiendo el borde de su oído— ¿Entonces por qué insistes con esto? Tú estás enamorada de Kenshin, ¿no?

Kaoru pestañeó como si hubiera dicho una revelación y se quedó en silencio con la frente apoyada en la pared. Busqué sus ojos ante la falta de respuesta y lo único que encontré en ellos fue una profunda angustia.

_Lo sabía._

Dibujé una derrotada sonrisa y lentamente comencé a soltarla.

_Y si lo sabía… ¿por qué tengo ganas de llorar?_

—¿Quién es la que está jugando al final? No me vengas con ilusiones si lo amas a él. —Me aparté, para luego empezar a caminar hacia el futon—. Dios santo… Hacerme perder el tiempo así. ¿Quién crees que soy? Soy una mujer ocupada, no hagas berrinches sin sentido.

Me agaché para acostarme en el futon, no sin antes alejar el suyo para que no quedara cerca del mío. Se me estaba haciendo imposible contener las lágrimas. Sentía la nariz ardiendo. En cualquier momento huirían.

—Si no vas a dormir, vete. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

No se escuchó respuesta alguna, cosa que me preocupó. Quizás me había pasado… Corrección, definitivamente me había pasado en más de un sentido.

Miré a Kaoru de reojo desde donde estaba sentada y la hallé abandonando la pared y viniendo hacia mí. Me di vuelta. El solo verla aflojaba las lágrimas que con tanto empeño estaba conteniendo.

Mi futon se hundió, informándome que se había sentado detrás de mí desobedeciendo por completo lo que dije.

—Tu futon es ese. —Señalé el suyo a unos metros del mío. Kaoru no contestó. Continuaba sentada sin mover un solo músculo, contrario a los míos, que se revolvían tensos por dentro al tenerla tan cerca— ¿Escuchast-

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos delicados brazos que comenzaron a rodearme la cintura hasta arrimarme a su cuerpo. Tragué pesado al sentir sus pechos aplastados contra mi espalda.

—A... Aléjate.

—¿Con qué derecho me dices eso? Hace un minuto te veías muy complacida acorralándome.

Mi garganta se resecó.

—Eso no es…

—Eso… nada —dijo en mi oído, reforzando el agarre en mi vientre, que, para esa altura, estallaba por dentro—. Hueles muy bien...

—V-Vete a tu lugar.

—No. —Se limitó a contestar, rozando la boca contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas—. Qué piel tan suave tienes… —prosiguió con su tortura, arrastrando los labios lentamente por mi cuello.

Descendí los párpados, entrando en una completa hipnosis.

—Kaoru, no… —Llevé una mano hacia atrás para alejarla, pero no pude.

No pude porque de repente un mapache me mordió.

—¡Agh! —exclamé, tapándome el cuello— ¿Qué demo-

—Te la debía.

—¿Huh?

Kaoru me guiñó un ojo y señaló mi cuello, ya carmesí.

—Ahora estamos a mano.

—¿Qué…? —No tardé en comprender lo que quiso decir— ¿Te refieres a la marca que te dejé?

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos con una altiva sonrisa.

—¿A qué más podría referirme, mujer zorro?

—¡Yo no te mordí, estúpida!

—Parecía una mordida.

—Mocosa… Hay una diferencia muy grande entre lo que te hice y lo que tú me hiciste.

—¿Oh? Supongo que no se me da bien, entonces. Tendrás que enseñarme algún día.

—¿Ense… ñarte?

Kaoru asintió con una sonrisita traviesa e inclinó el rostro hacia mí.

—Mostrarme cómo se hace… de nuevo.

Entré en calor de inmediato. Mi cerebro explotó, mi corazón más.

_Con gusto lo haría, pero…_

Le di la espalda otra vez, rogando que no viera mis ojos, los cuales debían reflejar todas las cosas que deseaba hacerle en ese momento. No quería esperar ese "algún día".

—Tonta… ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije antes?

—Tú eres la que no está escuchando. —Volvió a abrazarme por detrás, destruyendo mis defensas—. Megumi, escúchame. Y escúchame bien. Kenshin es un preciado amigo para mí, y sí, es indispensable en mi vida. Es verdad que me sentía atraída hacia él, pero tú, maldito zorro, cambiaste eso.

_¿Yo… lo cambié?_

—Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para mí que nunca aparecieras. Si no te hubiera conocido jamás hubiera caído en esta maldita confusión —prosiguió, apoyando el mentón en mi hombro. Yo la observé de soslayo, ruborizada—. No lo podía creer… "¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿En qué momento empecé a mirar a Megumi de otra forma? A otra mujer... Ella es una zorra, yo un mapache. Somos animales diferentes, ¿cómo puedo sentirme atraída hacia ella?" Pensaba. Pero ahora… agradezco que hayas aparecido. Lo que siento por ti nunca lo sentí por nadie.

Mis manos agarraron las suyas, entusiasmadas, al escuchar su discurso. No di esa orden, ni las anteriores y posiblemente tampoco las que seguirían. Mi cuerpo de verdad... se había distanciado de mi mente. A tal punto que reaccionaba antes de que pudiera formular un pensamiento.

_¿Esto... está pasando?_

—Y aunque venía sospechando que quizás, y solo quizás, me gustabas más de lo que imaginaba, ayer terminé de confirmarlo. Cuando me besaste todos los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mí, y con ello también lo que sentí al estar… entre tus brazos.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Tenía que ser un sueño, ¡tenía que serlo! No obstante, el aliento de Kaoru se sentía muy real sobre mi oreja.

—¿Y qué… sentiste? —me atreví a preguntar. Kaoru soltó una risita coqueta y besó mi cuello, sacudiéndome de pies a cabeza.

—Amor.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. No pude evitar que la sorpresa huyera de mi boca en un resoplo. Todo parecía tan irreal.

—Pero no podía ser, pensé —continuó, ignorando mi parálisis—. No podía ser cierto que tú… estuvieras interesada en mí. Desde que apareciste solo te has fijado en Kenshin e incluso competiste conmigo por él.

Bajé la cabeza, apenada.

_Ah… Momento revelación. _

—Eso… era solo una pantalla. Es verdad que Ken-san me atrajo al principio, pero luego…

—Lo sé —me cortó, reforzando el abrazo—. Ahora lo sé. Perdóname… Me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentías.

Negué con la cabeza, sollozando. Ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Tanto las de tristeza como las de felicidad debido a sus dulces palabras que, lastimosamente, no podía parar de pensar que solo eran un consuelo. Un regalo.

—No lo digas como si tuvieras la obligación de corresponderme.

—No la tengo, lo hago porque así me siento. Es extraño… —Kaoru despegó el mentón de mi hombro y plantó los ojos en la ventana con melancolía. Seguía lloviendo—. Ayer, cuando me besaste, pensé: "ahora entiendo porque no me dijiste la verdad, porque ahora que la sé… estoy más confundida que antes". Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en salir de esa confusión y aceptar los hechos. Fue como si… necesitara ese beso para finalmente sacarme la venda de los ojos. Todo encajó. Mi comportamiento contigo, el tuyo conmigo.

La miré de costado. Kaoru mantenía una apacible sonrisa que contrastaba con la inquieta mueca que yo no podía borrar. Inquieta porque le había mentido y ella al fin lo había descubierto. Ahora estaba desnuda, con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Kaoru lo sabía. Podía ver a través de mí, y eso solo significaba una cosa:

_No tiene sentido seguir mintiéndole. Perdí la batalla._

—Ya veo... Al final mi arduo trabajo evitándote no sirvió de nada —dije en voz baja. Me sentía tan pequeña a su lado en ese momento— ¿Tan mala actriz soy?

—Así que fue un trabajo ¿eh?

—Y muy duro. Luego de esa… noche, cuando te vi con Kenshin al otro día pensé que era lo mejor para ti que yo me alejara. Lo pensé tarde, ya sé. Debí haberlo hecho cuando descubrí mis sentimientos, pero caí muy tarde en la realidad. —Giré el rostro hacia ella con las cejas arqueadas—. Kaoru, yo no quería lastimarte, solo quería…

—Protegerme, lo sé. Pero ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar una decisión sola, no te necesito para protegerme. Ni a ti, ni a nadie. Deja de subestimarme.

Kaoru agarró mis hombros y me volteó. Encontré convicción en sus ojos, además de un brillo especial.

—Yo misma estoy decidiendo que quiero estar contigo, y no puedes cambiar eso.

Mis palpitaciones se desquiciaron, quitándome el aire por unos cruciales segundos.

—¿Quieres… estar conmigo?

Kaoru asintió y me envolvió en sus brazos. Quedé perpleja entre ellos. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ella estaba tomando las riendas de la situación, dejándome a mí muy mal parada para ser la mayor.

—Si no te molesta que sea una mocosa, que sea un estúpido mapache, me gustaría… que dejemos de fingir y aceptemos de una buena vez lo que nos pasa. Si estás dispuesta, yo también lo estoy.

Estreché los ojos, conmocionada por sus sinceras palabras, y no tuve más remedio que cerrarlos cuando el llanto subió por mi garganta, estrangulándola, y me desbordó.

_No es justo... ¡No es justo que seas así! _

—¡Kaoru!

Me abracé a su espalda, cuidadosa de no tocar su herida, y lloré. Lloré en su pecho como una niña desamparada. Como hacía tiempo, incluso antes de conocerla, quería hacer. Lloré por el ayer, por el hoy y también por el mañana que, sin darme cuenta, estaba aceptando. Pero más que nada lloré por la culpa, por todo el dolor que, sin saber, le hice pasar.

Una vez dije que temía que finalmente Kaoru diera el primer paso y se le declarara a Kenshin. No me equivoqué, al menos no en una parte. Kaoru era la valiente de la relación, tanto con él como conmigo. Cuando se trataba de sentimientos, solo ella, quién no soportaba mentirse a sí misma, tenía el valor de dar el paso necesario para dejarlos en libertad. Por el contrario y más allá de mis razones personales, Kenshin y yo, ambos heridos y marcados por un pasado imborrable, no éramos capaces de darlo. Por miedo, tal vez, a ser lastimados o incluso a lastimar debido a la carga que llevábamos en nuestras espaldas. Una tan pesada que no cualquiera podría hacerle frente. Justamente me encontré cómoda con Kenshin porque éramos parecidos en ese patético sentido que no tardé en descubrir.

Pecamos tanto, tanto… que no creemos merecer la felicidad.

_"Estaría mejor muerta"._

Ese pensamiento lo he tenido varias veces, y estoy segura que Kenshin también, sino no tendría sentido el cómo se arriesga y pone en peligro su vida obviando por completo los sentimientos de los demás, de sus amigos que se preocupan por él. Sí…, Kenshin no valora la vida. Y yo tampoco. Porque traté de suicidarme.

Hasta que la conocí a ella.

En Kaoru, estoy segura, ambos encontramos nuestra ancla a tierra, nuestro deseo de vivir. Esperanza, calma. Pero esta ancla, Kaoru…, no puede ser de los dos. No para mí.

_Porque la quiero solo para mí. _

Plegué los dedos contra su yukata al pensar aquello.

En eso sí había una gran diferencia entre Kenshin y yo. Soy egoísta, muy egoísta. Lo suficiente como para estar abrazándola ahora y rindiéndome a su confesión sabiendo que Kenshin tal vez algún día sufrirá por ello.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te toque… —dije ya en un placentero murmullo. Su calor me derretía, su perfume más. Poco quedaba de mi lucidez—. Voy a golpear a Kenshin cada vez que lo haga.

Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

—Eso sí es nuevo. ¿Eres de esas celosas?

—Contigo... sí.

—Yo no me quedo atrás. ¿Competiremos por eso también?

—Me encantaría, pero te aseguro que vas a perder.

Kaoru rió de nuevo, enredando los dedos en mi cabello. Sus yemas frotando mi cuero cabelludo me inducían a un inmediato estado de relajación que necesitaba hacía tiempo.

—Kenshin no es tan iluso, aunque lo parezca —empezó a decir—. Para ésta altura ya debe saber bien lo que pasa entre nosotras. Quizás… el muy idiota se fue pensando que yo estaría bien por eso.

—Eso…

—Pero no es así, no estoy bien. Lo quiero de vuelta, y por eso lo voy a traer a casa cueste lo que cueste.

Un punzante temor se clavó en mi pecho, malicioso, y despejó toda la felicidad que sentía en un santiamén. El temor tenía nombre, uno que advertí: celos.

Me aparté y la observé con una inseguridad que esta vez ni intenté ocultar. Ella sonrió ante mi sincera reacción.

—¿No fue por eso que ayer fuiste a mi casa? Porque es nuestro querido vagabundo, lo queremos de vuelta ¿no? —preguntó, acariciando mi mejilla.

Y así, con una leve caricia, Kaoru me despojó de mi inseguridad como si nada. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Le sonreí, recargando la mejilla en su palma. Sí, yo también lo quería de vuelta.

—¿Sabes? —continuó, cruzando las piernas cual indio—. He estado pensándolo… Ah, no le digas a nadie lo que te voy a contar.

En respuesta, fruncí los labios hasta desaparecerlos, haciéndola reír.

—Bueno... Descubrí que suelo apegarme mucho a las personas porque en realidad siempre he sentido un vacío muy grande desde la muerte de mis padres. Traté de hacerme la fuerte, pero, como ves, no funcionó muy bien. —Se rascó la cabeza sacándome la lengua. Yo le mantenía la mirada, atenta—. Por eso cuando Kenshin se fue me puse tan mal, pero cuando tú te fuiste ayer me puse peor. Tan mal estaba que recién tuve el coraje de ir a buscarte a altas horas de la noche. Lo que quiero decir es que… —Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar—. Tú eres mi persona más importante, es por eso que… cuando te alejaste me dolió tanto.

_Kaoru..._

—Perdóname —dije, llevando una mano a su cabeza. La acaricié mientras Kaoru sonreía infantilmente—. Nunca quise decidir por ti. Me obsesioné con protegerte y terminé lastimándote. La verdad no pensé que podrías llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo, al menos no... al mismo nivel.

—Parece que los adultos también se equivocan. —contestó Kaoru. Yo esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y parece que las mocosas de vez en cuando enseñan lecciones a los adultos. Quién lo diría. —Hice una pausa, pensativa—. Pero... ¿en serio estás segura de esto?

—¿Tú no lo estás?

—¡Lo estoy! ¡Desde hace mucho que lo estoy! No pregunto por mí, sino por ti. Todo... es por ti. —resalté, sonrojada. Kaoru sonrió de punta a punta y tomó mis manos.

—Megumi, vamos a enfrentar todo juntas. Si luchas conmigo, estaré bien, así que no te preocupes. Además, no me gusta esconderme. No es mi estilo, lo sabes.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A que no voy a esconder lo nuestro. Es decir, si hay nuestro… Ya sabes —dudó, ladeando el rostro con timidez— ¡Ah! Pero si tú no quieres decirlo, te respetaré. No quiero pasar por encima tus sentimientos…

Me humedecí los labios, ansiosa.

_Ah… dios. No puedes ser tan dulce._

—¿No estás enojada conmigo? Por haberte mentido... —pregunté en un murmullo.

—Lo estuve. Pero ahora que sé tus razones, no. No lo estoy. Si no fuera tan egoísta, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti para protegerte. Lo siento..., al final sí soy una niña caprichosa.

_Y linda... Muy linda. _

Pensé, deshaciéndome por dentro. El pecho me dolía, ya ni sabía porqué. Si era emoción, tristeza, felicidad, o simplemente eran las ganas de hacerla mía que estaba reprimiendo. Lo que fuere, me estaba superando.

_Maldito mapache._

—Kaoru, deja de provocarme sin darte cuenta.

—¿Huh?

Estiré los brazos y la abracé, hundiéndola en mi pecho.

—Quisiera comerte ahora mismo… ¿sabes?

Kaoru levantó la cara y me miró con la ingenuidad de un niño.

—¿Comerme? No soy sushi, Megumi. —dijo de un tierno modo que generó que delineara una atontada sonrisa.

—Debes ser mucho más deliciosa que el sushi —contesté, acariciando su cuello sugestivamente—. Si no estuvieras herida estaría a un paso de comprobarlo. Qué lástima…

—¿Herida? Oh, esto. —Se llevó la mano a la espalda—. No es nada, ya no me duele. Esa crema que me pasaste es milagrosa.

Mi ceja derecha tiritó.

—¿Estás… dándome permiso?

—¿Eh? ¿Permi…? —Kaoru agrandó los ojos y se tapó la boca cuando entendió a lo que me refería. ¿En serio? ¿Acaso no estábamos hablando de lo mismo? ¿Solo pensó que estaba preocupada por su herida? Dios… Tan inocente que duele—. Ah… ¡Ja, ja! —Kaoru se rascó la nuca con las orejas rojas—. A-Así que te referías a eso… Ya veo. Entendí mal, qué tonta soy. —Soltó otra risita nerviosa.

Yo incliné el rostro para buscar sus ojos, los cuales corrían de izquierda a derecha apresurados.

—¿Mapache? ¿Qué te pasa?

Kaoru me observó de soslayo notablemente nerviosa y abrió los labios para hablar, sin embargo, no llegó a hacerlo. Un estruendoso relámpago cayendo en las afueras provocó que cerrara la boca de golpe. Lo próximo que vi fue su cuerpo lanzándose hacia mí cual zambullida.

—¿Kaoru?

La atajé en mis brazos, extrañada, cuando pegó un agudo gritito.

—¿Te dan miedo las tormentas?

—¡No! ¡No me dan miedo! Solo… ¡me agarró desprevenida! ¡Eso es! —habló con la lengua resbalosa, frunciendo los dedos en mi espalda.

Sonreí maternalmente al verla temblando en mis brazos.

—Tontita, no pasa nada —le dije, acariciando su cabello—. Deja de lloriquear.

—¡No estoy lloriqueando! —espetó, levantando la cabeza y, detalle no menor, estrellándola contra la mía.

—¡Auch! —me quejé, refregándomela—. T-Tienes la cabeza muy dura…

—¡Ah! ¡Perdón! —exclamó, frotándose la frente— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… —contesté, entreabriendo un ojo.

Para qué.

_¡Cerca!_

Ahogué un grito al tenerla a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

_¡Muy cerca!_

Entré en un inmediato cortocircuito, uno que no se hizo esperar y que me drenó de un deseo ambicioso que apenas podía digerir. De pronto me encontré riendo de mis anteriores pérdidas de control, porque la que sentía ahora... no tenía comparación.

—Lo siento, fue sin querer.

Kaoru alejó la cara por el penoso acontecimiento, pero no el cuerpo. Mi mano se movió por sí sola, atajando su espalda e impidiéndoselo. Ella echó un vistazo atrás y volvió el rostro adelante ya no tan tranquila.

—¿Qué pasa?

Mis ojos se mostraban sorprendidos por aquella acción que no ordené, pero mi mano no la soltaba. ¿Esos eran indicios de que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza?

_Mierda…_

Las dos nos contemplábamos con una visible inquietud que, al menos en mi caso, paulatinamente comenzaba a ser reemplazada por una mirada profunda. Kaoru relajó los párpados al notarla, sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía tenso.

—¿Deberíamos… dormir? —preguntó, evitando mis ojos—. Dijiste que tenías que levantarte temprano.

Reforcé el agarre, incapaz de dejarla ir. Y mientras deslizaba la mano hacia abajo por la curva de su espalda, pensaba que ya no podía mantener más el papel de compasiva. No me sentaba bien. Esa no era yo. En cambio, el papel de egoísta me sentaba mejor.

Mucho mejor.

Tanto me lo creí, que mi cuerpo se rindió ante él y se apegó al suyo en un necesitado abrazo.

—Kaoru... —la llamé en un murmullo, hundiendo la nariz en la curva de su cuello—. Eres tan linda...

—¿Megumi?

—Me sacas lo peor. —dije, inclinando los labios a su cuello. Los presioné contra esa suave piel. Kaoru se estremeció.

—¿T-Te das cuenta de que tu discurso es contradictorio? Ponte de acuerdo, zorro.

Reí por lo bajo sobre su cuello y bajé las manos por su espalda hasta atajar su trasero. Kaoru ni llegó a quejarse que en un rápido tirón ya la tenía sentada sobre mis piernas.

—¿M-Megumi? —me llamó con el mayor sonrojo que vi esa noche. Yo le sonreí asomando los dientes.

—¿Así estábamos la última vez, no? Tú encima mío...

Kaoru se quedó en blanco un momento, recordando, y asintió lentamente.

—Sí, pero...

—Dijiste que querías que te enseñe —continué, sujetando su mejilla— ¿Quieres que lo haga ahora?

—¿Te refieres a…?

Refregué la frente sobre la suya en un asentimiento y esperé. Esperé a que Kaoru tomara una decisión que, según sus titubeantes ojos, le costaba tomar. Y a mí respirar. Dolía de la ansiedad que tenía encerrada en el pecho. O, mejor no mentirnos, de la excitación que sentía en cada partícula de mi cuerpo.

Y cuando pensaba que no tendría más remedio que seguir guardándomela, un milagro ocurrió. Kaoru asintió. Con vergüenza, pero asintió.

El aire escapó, aliviado, de mis labios. También escapó una sonrisa. Y otra, y otra. Porque Kaoru era eso, mi sonrisa. Mi felicidad. Una mocosa como ella se había ganado tan importante lugar… Casi me molestaba. Yo, una adulta, cayendo por una mocosa…

Por un mapache revoltoso.

—Te odio —susurré, acercándome a sus labios—. Tanto como te amo.

Kaoru bajó los párpados y plantó las pupilas en mi boca.

—Espera, antes de que…

No le permití continuar. Robé sus labios descaradamente. Sin compasión, sin esperar. Porque ya no tenía la capacidad. Esta era yo. Yo perdiendo el control y olvidándome de todo, excepto de nosotras.

Y en su agarre tan potente, que por poco y me desgarraba los hombros, pude sentir su mismo odio y amor hacia mí. Ella también me odiaba por lo que le generaba, hecho que me hacía feliz. Sentíamos igual.

—Kaoru...

Entreabrí los labios, llevándome los suyos, y nuestros suspiros se encontraron en un beso mayor donde, ya sin reprimirme, asomé la lengua para buscar la suya. Las puntas se rozaron, y ese simple roce fue suficiente para que mi lado primitivo despertara y eliminara todo lo demás que carecía de importancia.

—M-Megumi, espera…

Oí a Kaoru en un eco, pero no me pude detener. Antes de darme cuenta mis manos habían vuelto a su trasero para acoplarla más a mi cuerpo, que hervía por sentirla.

Entre besos y caricias que le regalaba, ella seguía insistiendo con que esperara. O al menos eso creía.

Porque yo… ya no la escuchaba.

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
